Battle Of The Lords
by Destroyer of Nations
Summary: A tale of wizarding aristocracy and it's impact on society.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling.**

**My story will incorporate both books and movies but will deviate heavily on some parts. I will also incorporate several facts from other books, series and films nothing to to with the franchise, mainly quotes, many of these quotes will come from the 'Gossip Girl' series. Sometimes I do use certain things from other fanfics as inspiration but I will always try to ask for permission and if I can't reach them to ask permission, I will mention and thank them in my chapter announcement.**

**Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Draco/Female Harem/Hermione**

**POV: POV will switch occasionally but will mostly be Draco.**

**Warnings: This fanfic will involve somewhat of a morally ambiguous, self-preserving, manipulative, dominant, Extremely Powerful! Draco Malfoy.**

**Hermione in this story is going to be dominant, except sexually, where she will be rather (read extremely) submissive to Draco.**

**Any sex in this story will deviate from our puritan and societal views, there will be bisexuality, polyamory, ephebophilia, incest and even paedophilia if it serves my story. If sex scenes are going to be involved, I will announce it before the scene starts.**

**A big part of the story will revolve around wizarding aristocracy and more specifically wizarding nobility, the impact that those aristocrats have on wizarding society.**

**A select few families will be extremely wealthy and when I say extremely wealthy I mean hundreds of billions/trillions of dollars/pounds.**

**That wealth and power will be used and abused by several people.**

**It is a rather Dark Fanfic, if you are easily offended by the earlier mentioned things I advise you not to read this fic!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. This chapter will involve quite a lot literally taking out the last book but this is only to start out this story.**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

* * *

_Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Hogwarts Castle), Courtyard_

_May 2, 1998_

"Harry Potter is dead! He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"NO!"

The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another woman laughing nearby, and knew that his aunt gloried in McGonagall's despair. As Draco saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little ahead of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Draco felt nothing but complete agony coming from the bond he shared with his mate, he has never felt so low as standing here beside a man that felt no qualms destroying his own people, a people of which there we're already so few of.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Draco felt nothing but pity for both of them as he saw the half breed lowering Potter onto the grass in front of The Dark Lord.

"You see? said Voldemort, and Draco saw him striding backward and forward right beside the place where Potter lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

But Voldemort broke off: Draco raised his head just as he heard a band and a shout, he saw a flash of light coming from the crowd and Neville Longbottom charging The Dark Lord and for the first time in his life he feared for the life of the brave young man Neville had become.

With only a flick of his wand Voldemort disarmed Longbottom.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," said Voldemort, and Draco heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."

Still watching in silence, Draco saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. Draco sow Potter pulling the Invisibility Cloak from inside his robes, swinging it over himself, and spring to his feet, as Neville moved too.

In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle -

The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet-

Wandlessly Draco cast a Dark Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort before the latter could raise his stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid's yell came loudest of all.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"

As chaos reigned Draco immediately used an Invisibility Charm on himself. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was feeling the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Draco saw great winged creatures soaring the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals and Buckbeak the hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummelled them and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike were being forced back into the castle. Draco was shooting wandless curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumpled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd. Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Draco saw Potter being buffered into the entrance hall: He knew Potter was searching for Voldemort and saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right; Draco cast more Dark Shield Charms, and Voldemort's would-be victims, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, darted past him into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it.

And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Draco saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pyjamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight along with the shopkeeps and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, as behind Draco the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into he entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locker of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Draco looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.

But it was not over yet: Draco sped after Potter between duellers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall.

Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. Draco could not get a clear shot, but fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside.

Draco saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. He saw Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom bringing down Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth Dumbledore stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy Weasley flooting Thicknesse, all around him we're the men he commanded being embarrassed by Hogwarts students, Order members and opposers of the new regime.

He saw that Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she duelled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Draco's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch -

He changed course, running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Draco saw Molly Weasley throwing off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Draco watched with terror and grudging respect as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bella's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort duelling his three opponents and his aunt Bellatrix fighting Molly Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh as Draco had heard so many giving before he killed them, and suddenly he knew what was going to happen before it did. Draco could feel sadness coursing through his body because as evil and diluted his aunt may be, she did love him as he did her.

Mrs. Weasley's curse soared beneath Bella's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Draco felt as though he turned into slow motion: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"_Protego Tenebrae_!" roared Draco, and the _Dark Shield Charm_ expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Draco stood behind Potter telling him not to intervene.

Complete and utter silence surrounding him, Draco non-verbally and wandlessly took of his invisibilty charm.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Malfoy!", "Traitor!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Draco looked at each other, Draco felt the confusion and fear radiating of his mentor, a man who taught him a great deal, a man who thought of him as an equal; a protege; a son.

Draco saw the betrayal shining in The Dark Lord's eyes, even if it was for only a second before he put the stoic mask he usually wore back on.

For minutes there was nothing but silence, nothing but a play for dominance between two magical Titans.

As Draco started speaking, he felt the elation coming of his mate, the hope that they might actually win this War. "Do you think that Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards to have ever graced the grounds of Hogwarts put all his fate in an average wizard like Harry Potter, Tom?" Draco saw the the click in the eyes of The Dark Lord and knew he realised that his Commanding General, his Dark Prince, a man who was an equal to The Dark Lord in the eyes of every Death Eater, had consorted with the opposition.

He saw the crowd shuddering as soon as the hissing voice of The Dark Lord started speaking: "You have betrayed me, my Prince, and for what! Albus Dumbledore! Harry Potter!"

"No, not for Dumbledore, not even for Potter. For me, for my loved ones, but then again you do not understand the concept of love...do you, Tom?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I am Lord Voldemort, I am the greatest wizard to have ever lived. I killed Harry Potter, I killed Albus Dumbledore!" Though he did not feel fear, Draco did feel like The Dark Lord would not be able to become more frightening than he was at this exact moment. "I rule Wizarding Britain and soon I will rule the entire world! And when that happens, I will make sure that the mudbloods, blood traitors and muggles you are now trying to protect end up where they belong. AT MY FEET!"

"Severus killed Albus Dumbledore, not you." Draco drawled calmly. "And to make it even worse, he did it on my orders not yours, Severus was faithful to me and only me!" Draco could practically taste the fury Voldemort was radiating on the tip of his tongue and so could the crowd after all the rage radiating of Voldemort's face was undeniable.

As he looked around him he saw people shivering out of pure fear and revulsion for The Dark Lord.

"Do you think it matters who that half blood was faithful to, I killed Severus Snape just like I will kill you!"

"Ah! But it does matter, because I was the one who called the shots, pulled the strings. I was the puppeteer - a dashingly and strikingly handsome one at that - and you my dear half-blood, were the puppet. It was my plan that brought us here today, I will admit both Albus and Severus contributed but I had the final say. It was the three of us who planned when Albus would die, since death was already an inevitability the moment he put on this ring." Draco could see the recognition on Voldemort's face and a slight widening of his eyes as he held up his right hand which held the the Resurrection Stone on it's ring finger." And before you ask the inevitable question, I do know what this was, just like I know where all your other...trinkets - let's call them trinkets for a lack of a better word - were situated. As you probably already realised I did indeed say, were situated not are situated. If I am correct our resident 'Golden Trio' already destroyed the rest of them."

Another uncomfortable silence dredged on during which he could see the confusion of the people surrounding him, nobody except a select few knew what he was talking about. Draco could sense that Voldemort was on the verge of charging him and started taunting him once more to distract him.

"What happened to you, Tom? From what I heard you used to be a good looking, charismatic young man who was pegged as a future Minister of Magic, you could of had it all but instead you wage not one but two civil wars that only depletes our already low wizarding population."

"You are the one that has changed Draco." Came the hissing voice of Lord Voldemort. "I have seen you slaughter, ravage and torture countless people. Do you actually think you can suppress the Darkness inside you? Because if you do you are a nothing more then a common fool!"

"I do not have to suppress anything, my friend, I control the Darkness not the other way around. It will not devour me like it did you, I will not allow it to." Losing his cool for the first time, Draco lashed out in mocking fury. "For the love of all that is Magic, you are no longer a human being! You have turned yourself in to a creature: a creature of darkness! You look like the love-child of a snake and an inferius! I am pretty sure there is even some Dementor thrown in there!" At that Draco heard once more sounds spilling from the mouths of those affiliated with the Light, laughter and snorts to be more exact.

"Silence!" With another flick of his wand Voldemort once more silenced the crowd. "Do you think mocking me will save you Draco!"

More insult than question Draco answered honestly. "It is you who needs saving half blood, not me. Don't you wonder why your Silencing Spells do not hold them quiet any more? Obviously intrigued to what Draco was saying, The Dark Lord lowered his wand arm. "It is because Potter like his mother sacrificed himself, once more envoking an Ancient Magic that not even you can defeat. I would be thoroughly surprised if you were even capable of killing anybody standing here. Well at least those without that pesky Mark on their left wrist."

"Irrelevant! I have more than enough Death Eaters who are willing to kill those of inferior blood." Though speaking with a strong and powerful voice, Draco knew The Dark Lord felt extremely uncomfortable with that piece of information.

As once more an uncomfortable silence dredged on, Draco took the opportunity to further his own agenda. Though Draco knew that the next thing he was going to say was more then plausibly getting a negative answer but he felt he should give Voldemort the option, it would make Draco seem more philanthropic. "I will allow you an option, Tom. The option to forfeit, to lay down your wand and spend the rest of your miserable existence in Azkaban surrounded by nothing but water and Dementors. Where you will be able to ponder your mistakes for the rest of your pitiful life. But make no mistake, either way today will mark the dawn of a new era, an era of equality and civil rest. The Era of The Dragon!"

Although Draco could see the fear and trepidation shining in The Dark Lord's eyes, he knew Voldemort would never admit defeat, he was far to proud and powerful for that.

"Never shall I bow to a traitor of his blood!"

The moment Voldemort said this the silence of the crowd was broken, every Death Eater and pureblood sympathiser cheered as if their life depended on it. With only the flick of his wrist Draco silenced them once more.

"Then so shall it be and when I kill you and...I will kill you, Tom. I shall take my rightful place at the top of the hierarchy."

When he finished his sentence Draco took up a straighter position, threw his head to the sky and let out a feral battlecry. As he screamed, his upper-body clothes were torn of his body as dark wings dripping with blood emerged from his back, a tail protruding out of his coccyx (tailbone), while his fangs slowly made themselves down from his gums. Glistening upper body with pulsing muscles. While the heavens roared and lightning flashed across the skies, The Dark Prince stood tall en regal, every bit the aristocrat and nobleman he was. A sight to behold, Draco Malfoy looked like a cross between an Olympian God and a Fallen Angel.

This moment would be written about for centuries, even millennia to come. This exact moment in time would forever be known as The Battle Of The Lords!

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter we will see how we came to this point in time, it will start at the beginning, we will see small bits of Draco's early childhood, et cetera.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

******I have corrected some small errors.** (02/01/2013)

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	2. Birth Of The Dragon

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. In this chapter the idea of Lord Provost/Intendant comes from RZZMG and his/her story Veneficus while the 'Malfoy Heart Stone' comes from the talented Calanor and his/her fanfic 'Harry Potter and the Puppet of Time', I asked both their permissions and they allowed me the use of their brilliant ideas. I urge you to read their fics since they are exciting and extremely wellwritten. While the idea of forcibly rejecting somebody from their homes, comes from the makers of True Blood and ash apparition (see Order of the Phoenix film) is taken from the Charmed Series, I will use their forms of transportation many times. Also taken from the Charmed Series, are the pitch black eyes of the Source.**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Birth of the Dragon_**

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Hospital Chamber(s)_

_June 5, 1980_

"Aaaaaaaaah! I can't, it hurts."

Tortured screams ringing through the halls of a lonely manor on the British countryside of Wiltshire, England.

Surrounded by dozens, even hundreds of hectares of land, officially named Grafton Palace, home to the titular Dukes of Wiltshire and their families.

"You have to push, Cissy. Harder! The baby is crowning! Push my girl, push!" Urged on Cissy's mother-in-law, Hélène-Victoire Malfoy.

"Aaaaaaaaah! I can't, it hurts."

"You can do it, one more time!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"There he is!"

Walls shaking, paintings moving, crystals falling. Rain pelting down on the manor roof and windows. An intense white white light surrounded the new mother and more precisely her newborn son. Until, it just...stopped.

There was a loud cry, a child's cry, a baby's cry. For a second there was no sound but the wailing of the young boy. Sobbing coming from the young mother while incredulity was clearly seen on the faces of everybody in the room.

The Malfoy family healer gently lowered the baby in to the cradle that Narcissa's arms formed. "He is so beautiful! Aren't you my little dragon? You are going to break many, many hearts."

"Welcome to the world, Draco Lucius Malfoy, may Merlin bless you with a long and prosperous life." Snapping out his stupor, came the voice of the current Lord Provost of the The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy, Abraxas Lazarius Malfoy IV.

As they passed the newborn infant around, laughter spilled from the lips of the select group allowed to attend the birth of the future Lord Malfoy.

Although no one was as deliriously happy as a Potions Master named Severus Tobias Snape. As young Draco clung himself him, Severus felt love coursing through his veins and reanimating his cold heart for the first time since losing his Lily to James Potter. As they gazed in each other's eyes, so would develop a bond that would persevere through Darkness, War and even Death.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Lord Malfoy's Private Office_

_June 20, 1980_

Sitting in his personal office, Abraxas could not help the wide grin spreading on his face. He had not felt such heartwarming joy since the birth of his youngest son. For the past two weeks, the Malfoy household had experienced more joy than they had since the rise of Lord Voldemort. Draco was a rough diamond, actually no, Draco was the coal that he would shape into the most brilliant, eye-blinding diamond the Wizarding World has ever seen.

Abraxas was enjoying a calm night, going over developments regarding his family estates. His beautiful wife and charming daughter-in-law were out of town for a relaxing evening with their fellow high society wives.

He knew though that life was not going to be easy. When the thought of his son's master popped into his head he felt the grin slipping of his face instantaneously. To this day Abraxas could not understand what went through Lucius' head when he pledged allegiance to that halfblood. Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a sociopath, a powerful sociopath at that but still a sociopath.

"Where did we go wrong with that boy?"

Although he was firm believer in pureblood aristocracy himself, he could never again condone the slaughter of innocent people. After all that was cost him the live of his first and original heir, Nathaniel Malfoy. Abraxas could not help fondly reminiscing the lovely memories he had of his son. If only he was still here, he would have no need to keep Lucius around...if only.

"It makes no sense to dwell in the past, what is done is done." Abraxas said out loud with tears in his voice.

Standing up from the throne-like chair behind his desk, he sauntered to his personal bar and poured himself a glass of 400 year old, Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey. Although the bottle was worth thousands of galleons, Abraxas had several dozens of these bottles in his possession, some even older. Of course the fact that the manufacturer was owned by the CasMal Corporation had something to do with it. The House of Malfoy did have a 50% share in the company. Just as he was finishing his drink he felt the wards shift, something Dark entering the manor. Abraxas immediately sprang in to action.

"Malignus Deterreo!" Drawled Abraxas in a sing-song voice. "Malignus Deterreo!"

He could not but wonder why it wasn't working, the spell should be able repel any malignant creature that forcibly entered the Manor. Unless. Abraxas strode out his his office and straight to his grandson's chambers.

Muttering under his breath. "You better pray to Merlin, you did not let him enter my home, Lucius Malfoy! Or may God have mercy on your tainted soul!"

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Baby Chamber(s)_

_June 20, 1980_

"Do you wish to hold him, My Lord?

"I would be delighted to my slippery friend" Hissed the creature once known as Tom Riddle. A silence stretched on in which the two week old Draco did not stray his eyes nor blink while he looked straight into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. "Born for greatness is your boy, Lucius. I can feel the power radiating of him. What have you named him?"

Head bowed, the new father spoke with reverence. "Draco, My Lord, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah, dragon, such a fitting na-"

"Leave! We have no use for a halfblood lord here at Malfoy Manor." Interrupted the mockingly drawling voice of Abraxas Malfoy.

The unabated fury palpable in the room, Lucius tried to diplomatically diffuse the uncomfortable situation at hand. "I apologise, My Lord. My father does not seem to understand his lowered standing in your presence."

"Do not presume to speak for me in my-" Came the mocking voice of Abraxas forth once more.

"FATHER!" His sentence interrupted by Lucius' angry, screeching voice.

"Silence, Lucius." With a heavy timbre and an unvoiced command, Abraxas had never sounded more menacing. "I suggest you put my grandson down, halfblood, and leave the privacy of my home. Before I forcibly remove from it."

Cruel laughter spilling from Lord Voldemort's lips, did nothing to disguise the rage in his red snake-like eyes. "If only you could, my old friend, if only you could." The Dark Lord lowered the young infant in his golden cradle with an carefulness not expected from him. "You may not realise it yet but one day this young boy will stand by my side as my equal and we will rule together."

The explosive rage visible on Abraxas' face, he immediately retaliated. "As Lord of the Manor I revoke your invitation!" Strong winds blowing through the halls, not even Lord Voldemort could withstand the Old Magic that Abraxas evoked. He was pulled out of the Manor by a force greater than himself and unceremoniously thrown out of the Manor.

The Dark Lord silently apparated away, ashes blowing in the wind. People living far around Grafton Palace shivered as they heard the maniacal laughter spilling from Lord Voldemort's mouth.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Malfoy Library_

_June 20, 1980_

Inside the Palace however father and son had relocated to the highly revered 'Malfoy Library' and were facing of against each other in a elaborate display of dominance. Wands drawn and fury on both their faces, curses were on the verge of being shouted.

"How dare you bring him in my home! The home that my ancestors build with their own hands. How dare you sully their memories, dirty their legacies by allowing that megalomaniac passage in to my manor. To top all that you assume that he will be godfather to a future Lord Malfoy. You are nothing but a disgrace to the name of Malfoy!" Rang the enraged voice of Abraxas Malfoy through the enormous library.

Faster than Abraxas anticipated his son pulled his wand and yelled: "CRUCIO!"

Inhuman screams ringing through Malfoy Manor, while cruelty shone in Lucius' eyes when he tortured his father. Abraxas writhed in agony, feeling like all his nerve-endings were being set on fire, thousands of burning knives piercing his skin. He could do nothing but hope for mercy from his only living child.

Before Lucius could even ponder to the fact of retracting the curse, his wand flew out of his hand and to the person standing in the doorway watching with disgust in his eyes. Lucius looked behind him and stared at the intruder undisturbed and with a mocking smirk on his face. "What is wrong, Severus, have you never encountered the Cruciatus Curse before, while holed up in your potions lab?"

Whimpering coming from the direction of the once proud and powerful wizard currently laying on the floor. A wizard relegated to enduring abuse by the hands of his only living son.

"The Dark Lord uses us all for our own talents," drawled the aforementioned Severus Snape mockingly. "Maybe that's something you ought to remember, my friend. After all my potions have killed more of our opposition than your...Torture Curse."

For a fraction of a second, Severus thought he saw flames flashing through Lucius' eyes before they went back to their usual silver colour. Shaking his head to get himself out of his delusions, he immediately stood up with a straight back and glared at his fellow Death Eater.

"You have no honour nor pride, do you, Lucius Malfoy? You give me no choice! Imperio!" And less then a second later he expanded, "Obliviate" With only a swish of his wand he erased Lucius' recollection of what transpired in the Malfoy Library, still firmly under Severus control, Lucius kept staring blankly ahead of himself while Severus hurried himself toward Abraxas.

"Are you ok, Lord Malfoy? Can you hear me?" With no response coming from his aging mentor, Severus took drastic measures. "Ennervate!"

Slowly Abraxas' eyelids started twitching until he fully opened his heavily blinking eyes. Looking in Severus' charcoal eyes, Abraxas could not fight the thankful smile from spreading on his face.

"Keep laying down, Lord Malfoy, I will heal you." Severus placed his wand back in it's holder in his right robe sleeve. After making sure the wand was fastened, he opened Abraxas' robe en dress shirt and placed his right hand above Abraxas' chest muttering. "Saeptuose Lorem, Saeptuose Lorem, Saeptuose Lorem" As the the Dark Healing Spell started soothing Abraxas' strained muscles, the rigidness of his body started decreasing substantely.

"Ah, if only I had been more lucky and had you as my son, Severus. Life would be so much easier. But alas, you are not and I will just have to make due with Lucius until young Draco is old enough take over my position as head of the family. Speaking about Draco, I would like to speak to you in my personal office after you...tie up some lose strings." Abraxas said motioning towards his son.

"Of course, Your Grace, I shall join you as soon as I rid myself of Lucius."

After he helped up Abraxas and the latter left the confines of the library, Severus turned towards his fellow Death Eater and one time comrade. Slowly circling him, he looked at Lucius. Although powerful, Lucius did not even come close to the amounts of power Abraxas and his ancestors possessed. Unlike his father, Lucius did not speak the noble language of Parseltongue, neither was he capable of shapeshifting and metamorphmagic or did he possess the ability of Post- and Precognition (Sight). To top the fact that he lacked the aforementioned hereditary gifts, he was also incapable of taking on his full Veela form. Aware of this secret, he knew that Abraxas feared the United Veela Clans would not recognise Lucius as Prince Regnant of the Ignis & Terrae Clans if he should meet his unfortunate end before Draco was old enough to take up the mantle. Severus could not help but wonder whether the latter mentioned would possess the gifts that his father did not. Stopping his thoughts from straying any further, Severus looked Lucius in the eyes and pushed his will in his head.

"Lucius, you will leave this library, you will not remember anything that transpired in this room, you will assume you have slept too little the past few weeks and when I clap my hands my hold on you will be broken. 1...2...3...SLAP!" The sound rang through the enormous library and bounced of the with gold decorated walls. Blinking slowly with confusion clearly written in his eyes, Lucius looked at Severus questionable.

"Have you not listened to anything I said, Lucius?" Drawled the mock offended voice of Severus Snape.

Shock written on his face, Lucius told him: "I sincerely apologise for my rudeness, my dear friend, it seems like I have not slept enough these past few weeks."

"Go draw yourself a long, soothing bath and soak yourself, it will relax you, my friend." Said Severus with staged compassion.

"And what about you, Severus? What will you with the rest of your evening? It's not like you have anyone waiting for you at home. Potter on the other hand."

Although he could hear the underhanded dig at his non-existent relationship with Lily, Severus gritted his teeth and answered with a small lie: "I have still have a meeting with your father regarding my new position at Hogwarts."

"Well tell Father I wished him goodnight."

While Lucius sauntered out of the Library and headed in to the direction of his marital bedroom, Severus could not help but have the last word by wishing him goodnight and giving him some last advice. "Make sure you sleep enough, Lucius, The Dark Lord will not have any use for you, if you look like an reanimated corpse."

Lucius just kept on walking but Severus saw his back muscles pulsing with rage. When Lucius was finally out of view, he could not help but grin widely. Watching the wealth and opulence that that the manor exudes, Severus slowly made his way to Abraxas' personal office.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Lord Malfoy's Private Office_

_June 20, 1980_

Sitting in his chair, Abraxas pondered how his evening had ended up like this. How had it happened that his own son had no qualms placing a curse on his father that would earn him a one way ticket to Azkaban Prison. Sadly, Lucius did not care enough that the curse would have destroyed him if applied to long. Stretching his sore muscles, Abraxas stood up and walked to the only window that graced his office, although the window was rather large at that.

Looking out on to the excessive grounds of Malfoy Manor, grounds that spanned over 200 hectares of land, Abraxas sighed loudly. He had still so much work to do, finishing up the loose ends of planning Draco's Baptism and of course adding his grandson to the Malfoy Heart Stone. A complicated piece of Ancient Magic, only the original seven bloodlines had a Heart Stone. The last two surviving original bloodlines, the Malfoy and the Castillo bloodlines, still had them and used them regularly to appoint the Lord and his Heir.

Abraxas went through the same ceremony with Nathaniel and Lucius, although the Stone did not accept his youngest son as Heir upon the death of his oldest one. Lord Malfoy could only hope that the Stone would accept Draco otherwise they would lose a valuable part of their family magic. Shaking his head Abraxas realised he had no need to worry about this now as the ceremony could only take place after the future Heir is baptized according to the customs of the Avalonic Religion.

As the reigning Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy, Abraxas was had been able of getting the Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Church of Avalon to perform the baptism personally. Of course the fact that his older brother Xavier Malfoy was the current Supreme Pontiff had something to with that and the fact that they could get him to perform the baptism on such sort notice. With the voice of his protege waiving through the room, Abraxas was forcibly shaken out of his inner musings.

"Your Grace, I sent Lucius off to take a relaxing bath and some needed sleep."

"Thank you, my dear boy. Please sit down, Severus, we have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Severus sat himself down in one of the two chairs facing the mahogany desk while Abraxas went to take residence on his throne-like chair after he handed Severus a glass of that expensive firewhiskey he always drank. "I hope you do not take this as disrespect but may I ask what caused Lucius to lose control in such a...volatile manner?"

With a smirk on his face, Abraxas could barely contain the glee in his voice. "I may or may not have forcibly removed Lord Voldemort from the Manor by revoking his invitation." Although immediately sobering up Abraxas remembered the second part of their argument. "But I think Lucius far more angry because I denied his request to allow The Dark Lord to become one of Draco's godfathers."

One of the many traditions that the Pureblood Aristocracy followed, was the appointment of four godparents, two godfathers and two godmothers. Each one of them had to be blessed by the cleric performing the baptism in the name of Merlin, thus making them in turn Merlin Blessed Godparents. In the Malfoy's case always one of the positions of godparent was either occupied by the Lord or Heir of The Ancient and Most Valiant House of Castillo, in Draco's case it would be the Lord Álvaro Castillo. The Castillo family are along with the Malfoy family the only two remaining bloodlines out of the original seven and have thus created an unbreakable alliance that resulted in the foundation of the CasMal Corporation. Both families have over the past two millennia amassed a wealth unparalleled in both the Muggle and Wizarding World.

Not wanting to sound too prying, Severus Snape was in actuality quite curious. "Although I understand that you do not wish for The Dark Lord to become young Draco's godfather, may I ask who you wish to stand beside Lord Castillo?" Standing godparent to a future Lord Malfoy was viewed as a magnificent honour both in the wizarding as muggle aristocratic circles.

Abraxas knew his following statement was going to be quite a shock for his young companion. "Narcissa has chosen Adela Greengrass and her sister Bellatrix." As the words flowed out of his mouth, Abraxas could not help but wrinkle his nose in utter distaste. It was a public secret that Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange were devoted Death Eaters, some even said that Bellatrix was Lord Voldemort's personal mistress. Not that he could blame him, after all young Bella was quite a dashing young lady, if you did not notice the budding madness in her eyes. She was even Abraxas' personal choice for a betrothal contract, but lucky for their family, in a surprising act of intelligence Lucius vetoed his decision and chose Narcissa to marry in her stead. That decision had been one of the only good one's Lucius had ever made. Oh, Abraxas knew Lucius did not love Narcissa and he knew both his son and daughter-in-law had their dalliances outside outside their marital bed. But than again so has every Malfoy since the beginning of their line. Veela's are extremely sexual creatures and Malfoy men always have had a tendency to chose mates who more often then not leaned towards bisexuality, so they could have their flings too but not destroy their marital bond. Abraxas himself had several mistresses, whom he supported and sometimes even shared with his wife.

"She does love her sister quite a lot. Obsessively some might even say." I had always unnerved Severus how close those two were, Lucius of course did not possess the basic intelligence to notice that there was more than a mere sibling relationship between the two sisters. On several occasions when he had wandered through the Manor, Severus had heard both Bellatrix and Narcissa scream each other's names in the throes of an orgasm. When he reminisced about how he walked in to Narcissa's personal study and found the aforementioned laying on her desk with her legs wide open while her sister quite roughly pleasured her with her mouth and tongue, Severus could not help the front of his pants bulging with his more than impressive girth. Feeling immensely uncomfortable he knew he would have to find a way to rid himself of his sexual frustrations.

"Indeed she does but then again this happens quite often in pureblood midsts, close relatives being...intimate with each other I mean. If I am being honest, my aunt Murielle and I were quite...close too." From his mother's part of the family, his aunt Murielle Goddaert like his mother was a member of the Flemish cadet branch of The House of Delacour, which in turn is a cadet branch of The House of Malfoy. Never married, she was a career politician who was elected 5 consecutive terms as Minister of Magic of the French Republic before she got assassinated during a coup d'état orchestrated by The Lord Provost of the now eradicated House of Duflot. Lord Albert Duflot had hoped to restore the French wizarding monarchy and in thus claim the throne. In actuality it was a ridiculous attempt since the Duflots had no claim what so ever to the French throne, that particular honour has since the original establishment of the Kingdom of Wizarding France legally fallen to The House of Malfoy. More than 350 years after the two last remaining Ruling House's established republicanism throughout Wizarding Europe, the House of Malfoy still rightfully claimed the title of Prince of Wizarding France and Wizarding Europe. Shaking himself out of his wandering thoughts, Abraxas got straight to the point. "But to expand on my further point, while Narcissa has chosen Draco's godmothers, she has given me the honour to chose his remaining godfather."

For a few seconds an uncomfortable silence dredged on until Severus could not help but ask: "Who exactly did you have in mind, Your Grace?" If he did not know better Severus might have thought that Albus Dumbledore was stting in front of him under the effects of Polyjuice Potion. Who could blame him for having that thought crossing his mind when for less than a split of a second he saw a...twinkle shining in Abraxas' eyes.

Despite being raised as an aristocrat and nobleman, Abraxas could barely disguise the glee in his voice. Opening his mouth at the exact moment that Severus took a sip of his glass of firewhiskey resulted in a quite humorous display. "You of course, my dear boy." Choking on his drink, Severus sprayed his firewhiskey al over the desk he was currently facing. Seeing his protege coughing his lungs out, Abraxas pointed his plat palm towards Severus and said in a clear voice: "Anapneo!" Being enveloped by his mentors spell, Severus began breathing in his regular pattern quite soon.

After the last coughs had been expelled from his lungs and airways, the young Potions Master could not help but incredulously ask: "Me, Your Grace, surely there are far more suitable candidates then a simple Potions Master of no aristocratic relevance." Although Severus was greatly honoured that Abraxas would even consider him worthy enough to teach his grandson the finer learnings of the Wizarding World, he sincerely thought that he had nothing to offer the young boy.

Abraxas who had taken Severus under his wing after he discovered that the sixteen year old boy had taken the Dark Mark under his own son's insistence, knew of his pupil's low self-esteem. He had no doubt in his mind that this was low form of self-esteem was caused during his time at Hogwarts. Severus was quite a brilliant student in several disciplines of magic, ranging from the quite obvious Art of Potioneering to The Dark Arts and even Transfiguration. Severus had taken his Master Qualifications immediately after leaving Hogwarts, in thus making him one of the most sought after young wizards in Wizarding Europe. Despite all this Severus had gotten overlooked during his time at the Wizarding school, he was not particularly popular and had only one real friend, Lily Evans, well Lily Potter now. Abraxas knew of the deep-rooted love his protege felt for the mudblood witch and has always felt the boy deserved far better than a friend who could not forgive a single slip of the tongue made in anger. That love, Abraxas knew, had also been the reason Severus had pledged allegiance to Headmaster Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Although Abraxas did not particularly like Albus Dumbledore, he did respect him, after all who could not with all of the man's achievements. "There is nobody better for this task than you, Severus. You should not undersell your self, you are exceptionably talented and powerful young wizard and plus, there is also the fact that you are Lord Provost of The House of Prince. Though only a minor house, you have quite an impressive amount of galleons per your disposal."

His eyes shining with tears and his throat clogged with the emotions he was abundantly experiencing, Severus could not do anything but respond positively: "It would be my honour, Your Grace." There was nobody he respected more in this world than Abraxas Malfoy and thus his praise ment the world to him.

Abraxas knowing Severus had a standing meeting with Dumbledore in a few hours bid his protege goodnight. Standing up, he went over to Severus and pulled the young man in a fatherly hug. "I will see you tomorrow, my boy" Walking side by side out of his private office, he said one last goodnight and waited until he felt Severus leaving the wards and apparating away safely. Pensively sauntering to his private chambers, Abraxas did not see his son and Heir gazing at him with anger after seeing the display of affection between the two men.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Malfoy Avalonic Chapel_

_June 28, 1980_

_'May God, who has received you by baptism in his Church,_

_pour upon you the riches of his grace,_

_that within the company of Christ's pilgrim people_

_you may daily be renewed by his anointing Spirit,_

_and come to the inheritance of the saints in glory.'_

As the baptism service was coming to an end only the closing ceremony had to be performed. As both sets of godparents stood on opposite side separated by gender, they each pointed their wand at young Draco and listened to the words spoken by The Supreme Pontiff.

_'Repeat the following words after me._

_As I am blessed by Merlin, the last Magical Prophet,_

_I pledge myself to watch and guide over this gift of God,_

_who was named Draco of The House of Malfoy.'_

In synchrony all four of them repeated his words with all the conviction they could muster. As they ended their sentences, four thin ropes shot out, each in different colours and curled themselves around young Draco's torso. As the Supreme Pontiff looked on he elaborated on the exact significance of the particular colours.

_'Adela of House Greengrass,_

_you shall teach Him of Wisdom, Judgement and Spiritual Mastery._

_Álvaro of House Castillo,_

_teach Him of Succes, Authority and Power._

_Bellatrix of House Lestrange,_

_teach Him of Strength, Beauty and Victory._

_Severus of House Prince,_

_teach Him of Honour, Compassion and Purification._

_Blessed by the Grace of God,_

_So mote it be!'_

The four ropes binding the baptised Draco to his godparents faded as the service came to a close. Draco was whisked straight to main building and in to his crib by his paternal grandmother, Hélène-Victoire Malfoy. Meanwhile the others left the Malfoy Chapel more calmly and relaxed as they rehashed the service. As they made it to main building, this select group of people consisting of only two sets of grandparents, one set of parents, two sets of godparents and one great-uncle would drink expensive firewhiskey and reminisce trough out the night.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Lord Malfoy's Private Office & Underground Lair_

_June 29, 1980_

Sitting in his chair enjoying the wonderful sensations of his hangover, Abraxas leaned his forehead on his desk and groaned loudly. Only to shoot up so fast his head started spinning, the moment he heard the mocking voice of Severus Snape.

"You would think that a wizard who has spent nearly 83 years on this earth, would know how to concoct a simple Pepper-Up Potion."

"Yes go ahead an mock me, you bloody ponce. It's not like we do not have anything of relevance to do."

Rolling his eyes, Severus replied in his usual bored voice: "You are the one making this into a spectacle, Lord Malfoy. Laying there like a lost puppy." Incapable of holding in his laughter as he imagined the image of his mentor's head on a poodle's body, Severus let out loud guffaws of laughter.

Groaning loudly, Abraxas covered his ears. Luckily for him Severus decided to take pity on him and took a small vial out of his inside pocket and laid it on the desk in front of the weathered, old man.

"Is that what I think it is, Severus?"

I do not know, I may be an excellent legillimens but a telepath I most certainly am not. Why don't you tell me what you think it is, Your Grace" As he said that last part, Severus could not stop himself by giving a small, mocking bow. Usually Severus respected his mentor but on days like this, he could not help himself. Abraxas was a much to easy victim. Taking pity on him Severus proceeded: "If what you were thinking was that it is a Severus Snape original Anti-Hangover Potion then you are most certainly correct. Drink it and your hangover will be gone faster than The Dark Lord during a confrontation with Dumbledore." Severus replied with little humor in his voice.

Laughingly uncapping the vial, Abraxas slugged it down in a single try. Luckily for him, he did not have to wait too long for the effects to take place. His head stopped pounding, his tolerance for light expanded excessively and the sore feeling in his throat from dry heaving all morning just went away. "You are brilliant, my boy, absolutely brilliant. Maybe we should sell this." Abraxas said nodding towards the empty vial on his bureau: "We would make a ridiculous amount of galleons."

With a non-committal shrug Severus answered: "Yes, maybe we should. But I think there was another reason for you to expect me to be here at this godforsaken hour than to take to me about business propositions."

"Indeed, there is. I would like to show you something. But first I would like of you to go to your godson's chambers and bring him here. If I am correct, neither Lucius nor Narcissa are awake yet, which will make it far more easier to do what I have planned."

Deciding not to argue about whatever ludicrous idea Abraxas has concocted, Severus left his mentors private office and sauntered his way over to the West Wing where the baby chambers where situated. Slowly edging himself in to the room, Severus ordered Dobby, who was feeding the young boy with breast milk Narcissa extracted the day before, to leave. Carefully picking up his godson he left the chamber as quietly and slowly as he entered it. Assuming the young boy was still sleeping peacefully he looked down and young Draco's eyes looking straight in to his. Smiling slightly he kissed his godson's forehead and softly sang him a muggle lullaby his mother had taught him. Peacefully the infant well asleep in the death eater's arms just as he reentered lord Malfoy's personal office. He handed over young Draco to his grandfather and awaited further instructions.

Walking over to a giant painting of the the Founder of The House of Malfoy which hung above the office mantle, Abraxas said the following words: "I would like to humbly request passage."

Philippe the Graceful responded with: "And thus passage shall be granted." Following that sentence, the portrait flew open and revealed a stone made staircase with seemed to descend in to the dark pits of hell.

"This, my dear boy, is one of the oldest secrets the Manor holds. Follow me. " Said the newly recovered, sober Abraxas Malfoy with a child like enthusiasm.

Walking behind Abraxas while the latter descended the staircase, out of nowhere torches flamed up along the walls. When they reached the end of staircase Abraxas and Severus walked in to an underground, round cave illuminated by dozens of torches adjourning the walls. Though still noticeable that they were in a cave, Severus admire the way the floor, ceiling and was perfectly smooth and plane. At least two dozen of iron 'Gringotts like' doors were seen across the room. The most noticeable feature however was non of the above, that title fell to a giant crystal decorated with countless wizarding and muggle gems that stood in the exact middle of the cave. With his eyes crinkled in mirth Abraxas looked at a wide eyes Severus and began explaining.

"This my dear Severus is probably the Malfoy family's most guarded secret. Ever since the building of the Manor nearly a thousand years ago, every Heir was brought here to face the Malfoy Heart Stone. To make a long story short, it is the Stone that decides if an Heir is worthy enough to one day become Lord. An extremely complicated piece of Ancient Magic, Heart Stone's are to this day only used by the Malfoy and Castillo families."

Still reeling with shock, Severus could not help but ask: "Am I right to assume Lucius did not get accepted by the Stone?" In Severus' eyes it actually made sense.

"Indeed you are right, my young friend. Lucius did not get accepted by the Stone, actually the Stone quite forcibly rejected him by blasting both of us out of it's path."

"How exactly does the Stone accept somebody?" Severus could no help but question his mentor.

Happily to elaborate Abraxas said: "Simple, the future Heir simply let's a drop of blood fall upon the Stone and if the Stone glows with light and grows a new gem then the Heir is accepted." Walking towards the Stone, Abraxas pointed out which mineral represented him. A beautiful amethyst that had a dull shine to it.

"So am I right to assume that is why we are here, to include Draco in to the magic of the Heart Stone." Drawled Severus.

"Exactly"

A curious Severus could not help but ask: "If I am allowed to ask, what exactly do the doors lead too?"

"Ah, they are vaults, my dear Severus. The majority of them are filled with gold, gems and other valuables. A few have magical artifacts that are too dark and too powerful to leave laying around. One or two of them are filled with historical artifacts, both muggle and wizarding. If I am correct one vault is a weapons room, while another one is a magical holding cell. And if I am correct that one is an escape route that leads to one of the above ground caves that are situated one the manor grounds." Abraxas said while pointing at the farthest located vault door. "Not accessible from the outside unless opened by Blood Magic."

Feeling uneasy with the onslaught of information he has received, Severus could not help but wonder: "Why exactly are you telling me all of this, Abraxas? "Severus was not one to use Lord Malfoy's given name often though he was allowed to. He found it disrespectful to address a man of his mentors stature by anything else but his title.

"I am an old man and unlike my brother I have lived on the...wild side of life, I am more than sure that I will not live to see Draco come of legal age. That is the reason I need you to teach him alongside me, so when my time comes whether by natural or unnatural means, you can become to my grandson what I am to you. A confidant, a mentor, a kindred spirit." Abraxas explained with sadness written on his weathered face.

A very collected wizard, not even Severus Snape could keep the emotion of his face as one single tear made itself known on his right cheek. "It would my honour."

He said with a clogged voice.

"You have not an inkling of how much you mean to me, as much as I loved Nathaniel, still love Lucius despite everything, you are without a doubt my greatest achievement. "

Abraxas whispered emotionally: "You are my son, Severus, in all ways but blood and name." Unable to control his emotions, Abraxas took the far younger wizard in his arms and gave him a kiss on his left temple. "Now let's cease the theatrics and finish what we came here for."

Not yet fully composed, Severus still answered: "You wish me to hold young Draco, Lord Malfoy?"

"I would like that, my boy." Abraxas carefully handing him over to Severus.

Together they walked over to the Malfoy Heart Stone. As Severus stood silent and watched Draco sleep.

_'As Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy I present to you,_

_My True Heir and Lord Intendant._

_He who was named Draco, Son of Lucius of House Malfoy,_

_Son of Lucius of House Malfoy and Narcissa of House Black._

_May he be Powerful but Merciful,_

_Worshiped but Feared_

_I urge you to accept my offering,_

_so mote it be.'_

As he finished the ritual, Abraxas took an emerald encrusted athame out of the inside pocket of his robe. Unsheathing it he took the still sleeping Draco's right wrist and slit it open making sure the blood drops fell on the Malfoy Heart Stone. Fearful of Draco's reaction, Abraxas peered down and saw his grandson peering in his eyes. Not crying, not even whimpering but the thing that astonished him the most were the boy's pitch black eyes.

The dark eyes also known as the Eyes of War, a true sign of a Dark Veela. Snapping himself out of his reverie, he looked upon the Stone and saw the most unbelievable occurrence. For what seemed a lifetime but was probably only a few seconds, The Stone shone every colour known to man until it just...stopped. While looking at his grandson he saw Draco's eyes change to a light blue. Out of the periphery of his eyes he saw the bleeding gash on his grandson's right wrist healing, while Draco's eyes changed once more to their original silver colour.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter will include Draco's first to eleventh birthdays. I do not know how long it will take for chapter three. Maybe two days or maybe even a week. It all depends on how much free time I have.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

******I have corrected some small errors.** (02/01/2013)

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	3. The Dragon's Childhood Pt 1

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. The term Twin Soul(Mate/Patronus) is something I picked up from a fic I read, sadly I do not remember which story. Whoever wrote it I sincerely you hope you do not mind me using it and if you contact me I will thank you in my next disclaimer. 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' is a JK Rowling original although quite Dark, I think it gives an important message about not to underestimate the power and allure of The Dark Arts. I used the Nana Mouskouri version of Early One Morning not the original medieval one.**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOME RATHER EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Dragon's Childhood Pt. 1**_

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Royal Ball Room_

_June 5, 1981 (Draco's 1st Birthday)_

Abraxas did not understand why his son thought it necessary to have a birthday party for a one-year old infant boy, but then again Lucius did always like be the centre of attention and it was not like Draco was going to take up that particular role. Quietly reminiscing, Abraxas could not help but think back to all that has happened since his grandson's birth. To his deepest regret, The Dark Lords reign of terror had not yet ended, if anything it had gotten even worse. Luckily for him this meant that Lucius was more absent from the Manor than he had dared to hope for, resulting in him having the time and means the time to indoctrinate Narcissa to his point and views. From what he had heard from Severus, his son had gotten even more violent and revolting over the past few months. Severus even showed him a memory in one of his pensieves where Lucius brutally raped and tortured a six-year-old muggle girl. Still sickened by the display he had seen, Abraxas felt more and more uncomfortable around his son each and every day. He always had his wand on his person and lately he had taken around to walk with a walking stick. Mind you, nothing like the one his son struts around with, his walking stick was actually practical. Unlike his son's, Abraxas' walking stick did not house his wand but it did have magical properties and above that it possessed a sword for when he should ever lose his wand and be in need to defend himself. Over the past year there had been three assassination attempts on his life, Abraxas was no fool and knew it was his son who had ordered the hits but Abraxas bided his time. His relationship with Severus had sadly enough heavily weakened over the past year. Between his classes at Hogwarts and his work for both Dumbledore and Voldemort, he barely had any time for himself and if he did, every waking second of that time went to his lover. Shaking his head with sadness, Abraxas could only hope that his young protegé did not get his heart broken. Though there is no doubt in Abraxas' mind that _she _loved Severus, there is the gaping fact that she is married to another man and that alone could cause a lot of strife for their respective happinesses.

Shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of his only living son, Abraxas concentrated on Lucius: "Ah father, I would like to introduce you to someone. Meet Igor Karkaroff, he is one of the newest members of the International Confederation of Wizards." Gazing at the bearded man, Abraxas immediately discerned that the man was a Death Eater. Feeling uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny he was under, he saw Karkaroff shuffling his feet nervously. Quite a pitiful recruit if you asked Abraxas, the man would not stand ten minutes of his torture before he spilled the proverbial beans so to speak. Wanting to have this dreadful conversation over as soon as possible, Lord Malfoy extended his hand and introduced himself. "Lord Abraxas Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Karkaroff shook the offered hand merrily and replied with an obvious Eastern European accent: "Igor Karkaroff, professor Dark Arts and Deputy Headmaster at Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy, Lucius has told me such amazing things about you. Apparently you are quite the exceptional wizard."

Forced to stay polite, Abraxas replied: "Lucius is to kind and probably too generous with his compliments. I only attempt to uphold the Malfoy name." Out of the corners of his eyes, Abraxas saw how Lucius quite discernible stiffened his back and shoulders, obviously realising it was an underhanded insult towards his person. "But you must excuse me, I see an old friend I have to speak." Walking away in a steady pace with his walking stick clinking on the marble floors of the Royal Ball Room, Abraxas heard the rather uncouth and plebeian man shout after him. "I hope to speak you again later tonight Lord. Malfoy. " Ignoring the heavily accented voice, Abraxas made his way over to the current Lord Provost of The House of Black, Arcturus Black III.

"Ah Arcturus my old chap, it has been quite a long time since I have last seen you."

"Worsening health, my dear friend, one my age can not escape it. With the exception of you my dear Abraxas, how old are you now? A hundred years?"

Chuckling the older man replied. "Give or take a few years. But let's not converse about such trivial things. Let's go meet my grandson." Walking side by side, the two old comrades calmly made their way over to a group consisting of Abraxas' wife and daughter-in-law, who were entertaining a group of high society wives with the tales of the aforementioned birthday boy. The first one to speak was Arcturus who addressed his first niece twice removed. "Do you mind my dear girl?" He indicated towards young Draco.

"Of course not Lord Black, be my guest" Narcissa bowed her head with reverence and respect as she slowly handed her son over to the Lord Provost of the House she was born into. Accepting the boy, a proud smile spread his way over the old, weathered face of Arcturus Black. "This young boy will one day take my place as head of our sadly extinct family. Abraxas lifted up his head to gaze at his old brother-in-arms, they looked straight in each others eyes and Abraxas knew the younger man told no lies. His grandson would one day be Lord of both the House of Black and the House of Malfoy and unite two of the most ancient aristocratic houses in the Wizarding World. Allowing the family some time of their lives with their young family member, the group consisting of mainly of women bid their farewells and walked away.

Gurgling sounds coming from the toddler, the four remaining members talked among themselves. "He already exhibited his first piece of accidental magic, uncle Arcturus" Said the proud Narcissa Malfoy née Black. "Several times even."

"Indeed he is a powerful being." Came the soft-spoken words of Hélène-Victoire Malfoy.

"Mama...mama!" Soft laughter coming from the boy as he waved at his mother. Beaming the young mother took Draco out of the hands of her relative and blew raspberries on his belly. "I am going to eat you, my Little Dragon." Blowing even more raspberries on her son's belly while the boy in question was shrieking with joyous laughter.

"What do you think you are doing, Narcissa! Stop that plebeian display of affection immediately!" The rather furious voice of Narcissa's husband and Draco father, Lucius Malfoy rang through the room. As everybody stilled, silence rang through the enormous ball room. While watching the boy's father trying to grab his young son from his wife, none of the people standing together noticed young Draco's eyes grow pitch black. The reason no one noticed was because at the exact time that the infants eyes magically shifted, his father was thrown in to a wall by a magic so powerful it made everybody in the Royal Ball Room choke on their breaths and shiver in absolute fear for the crippling power they felt. As Hélène-Victoire Malfoy walked across the ball room to help her son stand up, everybody else in the room watched the spectacle dutifully with great attention. "Proceed my dear friends, just an unfortunate display of incidental magic at the wrong time." Abraxas tried to persuade the horde of pureblood witches and wizards watching them all, to his point of view. As soon as he finished his sentence, everyone went back to what they were doing before the drama. After he made sure his son was in fine health, he slowly strutted his way over to the duo consisting of Narcissa and Acturus. The relatives were once more cooing above their respective son and distant cousin.

As the party came to a closing, Lord Malfoy took the young infant from his mother, Abraxas took him straight to his living quarters, which are located in his parents wing. As he made his way through the beautifully decorated halls of Grafton Palace, Abraxas pondered to himself. He could not dismiss the idea that his young grandson had something to with his fathers unfortunate accident. Shaking his head, Abraxas gently lowered the one year old boy in to his crib. Looking in to his grandsons eyes who were once again sparkling with an unadulterated joy to see his grandfather, the old man did not realise he spoke out loud while he was gently tucking in his grandson "Sometimes I can not help but wonder whether you grasp more than we give you credit for, my boy."

While Abraxas silently made his way out of his grandsons chambers, the old man did not see the way his grandsons eyes flamed up with what seemed actual flames and how the young veela's right hand took on a claw shape.

* * *

_Verneuil, Département de la Nièvre, Burgundy, French Republic_

_Palais de Verneuil, Gardens_

_June 5, 1982 (Draco's 2nd Birthday)_

Standing side by side once more, Abraxas Malfoy and Severus Snape gazed at the stars outside of the former's palace in Burgundy. Making sure his classes were substituted the Potions Master had spent his day in France attending his godson's private birthday party. Only a select few wizards and witches were invited to spend this joyous occasion alongside the young boy. The few guests that were invited included the Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe families though none of them we're accompanied by their respective Lord of House after all the majority of them had been placed on house arrest pending their trials. Roughly six months had passed since the murder of his best friend, lover and (Twin) Soul Mate. Once more she had chosen James Potter and his spawn over him, over their love and their...stopping there Severus could not even think about _her_ as the tears were springing up in his charcoal colored eyes. Out of the periphery of his eyes he saw that his companion had noticed his predicament but wisely chose not to comment. Standing in silence they enjoyed the night, at least until they got interrupted by the soft pitter patter of a young dragon who had escaped the confines of his bedroom, to join both his godfather and grandfather.

As the entitled young prince made his way over to his two favourite people in the world (if you did not count his mother, of course), he gazed in to Severus' eyes and asked in a soft voice. "Is Sevvy sad?"

Gazing down upon his godson, the Potions Master could feel his heart-break as he realised that he could have had this too, at least until Lily chose Death over him. Not wanting to worry his godson Severus knelt to his eye level, more or less at least, and replied with a heartbreaking, monotone voice. "No my dear boy, Severus is not sad. Just sleepy."

Being exceptionally advanced for his age, the two-year old understood the subject was closed. For now at least. Jumping gracefully up and down, he motioned for his godfather to pick him up. "Lift me Sevvy, lift me!" The obvious glee shining through in the young boys eyes.

Sighing exorbitantly, the pardoned Death Eater turned light spy picked up his godson and once more relocated, for obvious safety reasons he went to stand a little further from the balcony edge. Holding Draco close to his chest, Severus was able to smell the young boys neck and hair. Obviously smelling spiffy clean, Severus detected some alluring scent clinging to the boy's skin. Shaking his head from his thoughts straying any further, he reasoned what ever he smelled were just beauty products. Without a doubt the most expensive beauty products money can buy but still beauty products. Standing in silence with his godson and mentor, he looked back at the stars spreading over the dark french sky once more.

Breaking the silence was the fragile voice of the boy's grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. "You see up there, Draco? That is the constellation you are named after." The old man said while pointing at where the Draco constellation should be roughly situated.

"You are being silly, grand-père. "Softly giggled the two-year old Draco Malfoy. "Je suis petit dragon!" (I am little dragon)

Laughing a full-blown belly laugh, Abraxas replied in a stronger voice than earlier. "That you are my boy, that you are."

Once more a comfortable silence descended upon the two men and young boy standing on the palace's main balcony. For at least an hour they just stood there, watching in peace and silence how the world just proceeded. How the night dragged on without any notice what so ever. The wizarding world had once again gained peace though enormous sacrifices had been made, countless brave wizards and witches had been brutally killed. With an incredible amount of bribery, Abraxas had been able to keep Lucius out of Azkaban. Well bribery and a semi-permanent Dark Glamour that hid the Dark Mark situated on his left wrist, those were the two main reasons that Lucius had been able to claim that he was under complete influence of Voldemort's Imperius Curse. Sadly enough though Lucius was fully pardoned, the public did not believe him and thus a stigma has been raised about The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy. Severus had no doubt that Lucius' ancestors would be rolling over in their graves about now. Allowing himself to branded like cattle as Abraxas called it, was nothing more than an absolute disgrace to the name and House of Malfoy in the eyes of their noble, well mostly noble ancestors. As the two men quietly stood reminiscing, they suddenly heard the nervous shrieking of Narcissa Malfoy ringing through the balcony dears.

"Draco, Draco! Oh Merlin, where are you my little dragon! DRACO!"

Both men looking at the boy, Abraxas shrugged his shoulders resulting in Severus sternly asking the practically redundant question to his godson. "Did you leave your bedroom without permission of your mother Draco?" Gazing down at the two-year old aristocrat, he already knew his answer when he immediately saw the playful glint in the young boy's eyes. Slowly handing over Draco to his grandfather, he told the older man. "I will go set her mind at ease, Your Grace." As Severus was about to enter the main house through the balcony doors, the aforementioned doors slam closed clamorous. Watching behind him the Potions Master sees his godson gleefully hopping down on his grandfathers hip. Already used to the Draco's use of incidental magic, he just strictly told the platinum haired prince to open the doors instantly. Not receiving any reaction what so ever but more rambunctious laughter, he took the initiative and immediately apparated past the balcony doors. Looking through the glass he could not stop the childish display of sticking out his tongue at the now heavily pouting boy. When he looked at his mentor he saw the mocking grin on the older mans face, huffing loudly he turned around and went in search of the frantic mother. As he rounded the corner he heard the heavily emotional voice of Narcissa Malfoy née Black speaking to herself.

"For the love of Merlin where are you Draco?"

Taking pity upon his now best female friend, he instantly replied. Which in turn resulted in almost giving the twenty-seven year old mother an instant heart attack. "He is on the main balcony with Abraxas."

As always in a time of emotional distress the beautiful blonde witch replied quite colorfully. "Jesus Christ! You scared the living shit out of me Severus. Can't you wear a bell around your neck or something, you know like a cow or a bull" Seeing the distasteful look on her friend's face, Narcissa could not help but laugh out loud. "I was merely mocking you my dear friend." Processing what the Potions Master had actually told her, Narcissa began slapping the man all over his body. "Are...you...absolutely...bonkers? I ...spent...nearly...ten...minutes...looking...for. ..my...son...while...you...could...have...left...a ...note!" Following each word with another slap to one of Severus' random body parts, the nervous mother eventually succumbed to the overwhelming tears of joy and happiness. "I was so scared Severus, I thought Lucius had come and taken him away from me."

Deciding not to squeal on his godson and notwithstanding that crying women gave him the willies so to say, he took Narcissa in his arms and whispered soothing words in to her ears. "Shhhh...Draco is fine Cissy, neither Abraxas nor I will ever allow Lucius to take your son away from you." Hearing the blonde's sobs diminishing, Severus pressed a kiss to the top of her head. As he looked in the gorgeous witches bright blue eyes, he slowly wiped away her tears and pressed another kiss to her right temple. Tension palpable in the air, the two friends looked each other in the eyes for a split second before they clashed their mouths together.

**SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS!**

Started out slowly, they soon started exchanging more hungry kisses. Picking Narcissa up by lifting her soft and luscious bum, Severus strolled in to one of the open doors in the hall way they were in. Dropping here down on the table that was located in the middle of the room, Severus walked back to the door and closed it softly. Looking behind him he was met with an extremely arousing sight, the blonde vixen had spread her legs wide and was currently in the process of rubbing herself over her lacy boy's cut knickers.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good!" Moaning loudly Narcissa watched her lover through heavily lidded eyes. "Ar you going to keep standing there or are you going to fuck me until I can't walk straight."

Grinning Severus hurried his way over to the dinner table while at the same time divesting himself of his robes and shoes. Once more they fused their lips together while he softly made his way under Narcissa's negligée and ran his hands over the silky soft skin of her upper thighs. Hearing her soft moan he responded by violently but sexily raking his nails over her skin, bloody welts made themselves known on her previously unblemished skin and Narcissa moaned even louder. Teasingly he skimmed his fingers up and down the edge of her red lace boy shorts.

Interrupting him loudly was the breathy voice of his bedpartner. "Stop teasing me and touch me!"

Not one to keep his lovers wanting Severus slid his fingers underneath her sodden knickers and ran his finger over the sodden slit of Narcissa's cunt. Hearing the moans and heavy breaths coming out of the mouth of his lover, ke licked a slow trail across her neck and bit down violently. Hearing the aroused shrieks he immediately applied suction on his lovebite and instantly heard the already deafening shrieks raising in volume. While Severus kept sucking the red mark he retracted his fingers from underneath Narcissa's knickers and heard the soft whine coming from the blonde bombshell he was about to shag in to the mahogany table.

"Please don't stop." Narcissa desperately breathed while pulling of her silk pink negligée and shimmying her exposed hips.

Watching her creamy C-cup breasts jiggle as she shimmied her hips, Severus fastened her mouth to one of her rosy pink nipples. Sucking hard on her nipple he once more heard her breathy groans and lifted her bum to rip off her knickers. Having the fabric roughly slide in to her cunt before it snapped it of her body, he heard Narcissa scream in bliss. Holding the torn knickers to his nose, he smelled the heady fragrance of vaginal fluids. Wanting to blur the lines between pleasure and pain he bit down on her right tit roughly until he tasted the metallic twang of blood on his tongue and roughly shoved two of his fingers up her sodden twat while at the same time using the pad of his tumb to massage her engorged clitoris. Feeling her juices spilling down from her wet cunt on his hands, Severus felt himself getting harder and harder by the second. "You like this don't you filthy whore."

Gushing even more at his words Narcissa tossed her head from left to right while at the same time pushing her cunt down on Severus' invading fingers. Shrieking with pleasure she held her friends mouth to her right tit. "Yes...fuck...I...love...it!" Overwhelmed with the pleasure she pushed down her hand and covered the telltale bulge in Severus' trousers, feeling the immense hard-on he sported Narcissa grinned widely. Losing the grin as soon as Severus pulled his fingers out of her twat, Narcissa pleaded loudly. "Please...I need you to fuck me!" Understanding his intentions as he crouched on the floor, Narcissa spread her tanned legs merrily.

"Don't fret my little slut." before he even finished his sentence Severus draped the blonde's tanned and smooth-shaven legs over his shoulders and blew on her puffy, angry red cunt lips. Looking at her perfect pink twat, he could feel his mouth-watering. Teasing her even further he started blowing on her outer lips harder and harder. Feeling her shiver Severus could not help but taunt her. "Does Lucius ever get you off like this, you little pureblood whore. What do you think he would do if he walked straight in this room and saw you laying spread-eagle on this table, begging a lowly half blood to pleasure you? What would you do if you if he asked you what were doing, you little slut?" Not expecting a response, Severus was about to attach his lips on Narcissa's engorged nub of pleasure until-

"Oh Merlin, I would stupefy him and tie him to a chair-" Moaning wantonly her sentence got cut in half when Severus attacked her clit with so much force she could feel her eyes rolling back in their sockets. While she was going through the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her twenty-seven years on this planet, she felt her lover roughly shoving three fingers up her twat thus increasing her pleasure even more further. Feeling and hearing his fingers pounding in to her sopping wet cunt, Narcissa started grinding her cunt in to his face until she slowly but steady felt a spring coiling in her lower stomach. As Severus was curling his three fingers and touching her spongy G-spot, she realised she was on the verge of what probably was going to be the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced. Wetness gushing out of her sodden cunt she felt Severus roughly biting down on her clit and was send straight to heaven as the coil in her stomach sprang. Screaming loudly: "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, oh god, oh god! The most intense pleasure waved through her for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. In the throes of the most amazing orgasm ever, she could feel Severus slapping his hand roughly down on her sodding wet cunt. Getting her twat slapped harder and harder, she got pulled straight into another even more intense orgasm.

Falling back on the table she felt the sweaty skin of her back attaching itself to the mahogany table until she was roughly pulled on he feet and bend over the table. Bracing her hands, she felt the head of Severus' cock slipping through her wet lips and touching her bleeding clitoris. Her cunt juices running down her legs Narcissa braced the impact of having his enormous head penetrating her twat.

Looking down at blonde goddess beneath him, Severus pushed his cock in her warm silky depths. Starting out slowly he picked up his pace rather fast. Roughly pounding in to her cunt he could feel Narcissa pushing her bum back and loudly moaning. Closing his eyes Severus gave away to his fantasy, he roughly slapped her right arse cheek and started pounding in to her so hard that the table started moving across the marble floor. "You like that don't you, you filthy little whore! I bet you love this, getting fucked by a man other than your husband!" Pushing in to her so fast his hips were nothing but a mere blur, he kept on roughly slapping both of her arse cheeks. "You are nothing more than a filthy little mudblood whore! Aren't you Lily!" Ending his sentence he spit down on her arse and responded by pushing three of his fingers in her puckered arsehole, he repeated his slapping and demanded of his lover to answer his question.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YYYYEEEESSSS! "Narcissa screamed and groaned loudly, not realizing his slip-up. Never had she been fucked this good, two of her body cavities being filled at once was like paradise to her.

Hearing her answer and feeling the vice grip her cunt had on his cock, Severus roughly pulled out both his fingers and his cock. He lined his cock with her weeping wet arsehole and slammed home. "You like me fucking your arse don't you! You filthy slut!"

Having her third orgasm of the night synchronizing in to her fourth as her lover pounded roughly in to her arse, she started sobbing from the exquisite pleasure she was enduring. The driving force of Severus' pounding did not diminish, if anything he started slamming in to her even harder. Feeling the cock inside her arse swelling, she abruptly started to push back her hips.

Feeling the way his testicles started coiling Severus started pounding even harder until he...just...let...go, sending spurts of his white gooey sperm in to Narcissa's soft and luscious arse he felt like he was on the highest clouds.

Laying with his head on Narcissa's back, Severus breathed loudly and pulled his limp penis out of her arse. Looking down he saw his seed getting expelled from the now gaping hole that was Narcissa arse. As his seed made its way down her legs, Severus scooped some up with three of his fingers and used his other hand to pull her blonde locks. Pushing his seed covered fingers against her lips, he waited for Narcissa to open her mouth.

Spreading her lips, she slowly sucked his fingers clean of the tasty fluids that covered them. Moaning loudly Narcissa could not help but comment on the taste of his lovejuice. "Fuck you taste incredible Sev."

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS!**

Hearing the nickname his Lily used for him Severus was snapped out his sexual haze and back to reality. Tears exploding behind his eyelids, he immediately ran out of the room while gathering his clothes and shoes. Hearing Narcissa shouting behind him to stop, he ignored her voice and locked himself in to one of the many bathrooms the Palais de Verneuil counted. Undressing himself slowly while at the same silent tears made themselves down from his eyes. Stepping in to the shower he cleaned his face of the combination of his own tears and sweat and Narcissa's vaginal fluids. Dropping himself on the floor, he started dryheaving violently and sobbing loudly. After Severus had fully cleaned himself, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Using a spell to refresh his clothes temporarily he put them back on and walked to the door. Looking down at his watch, he realized he had left the balcony over 60 minutes earlier. Slowly opening the door he walked out of the bathroom and glanced from left to right, satisfied with the fact that Narcissa was not in sight he rounded the corner and...bumped straight in to the woman he was trying to avoid.

Seeing the tears making themselves down from her red and puffy eyes, Severus instantly felt guilty and ashamed for leaving her the way he did. Pulling her in his arms, he tried to explain his reasons for fleeing the room so abruptly. "There is no need for you to apologize, I was the one with no bedside manners what so ever and I apologize. It is just that is the first time since..."

Seeing that he was not planning on finishing his sentence she came to the obvious conclusion. "Lily. It was the first time since she died, was it not." Realising it was not a question she saw Severus just lowering his gaze to the marble hallway floor. Taking pity on him she told him: "You are probably my best friend in the world Severus so if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, know that I am there for you. Pushing the Potions Master back she gave him a soft kiss on his chapped lips. "Goodnight Severus."

Watching her turn around, Severus walked towards the main balcony. Upon noticing that both Abraxas and Draco had already left, he made his way over to his godson's sleeping chambers. Peering in the room he saw his mentor reading the young boy a wizarding fairytale, reading intently he correctly deduced the story was his personal favorite, 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart'. Looking back in to the room he realized the old man was finishing up, he quickly stepped back and disillusioned himself. Watching Abraxas leave the room and go to the confines of his an his wife's personal sleeping chambers, Severus heard his old mentor telling him to have good night as he rounded the corner. Knowing he had been 'made' he took of the charm and slowly made his way in to his godson's chambers. Severus watched the young boy breathing steadily for about five more minutes, as he was about to leave the chambers he heard his godson call out to him.

"Sevvy?" The soft voice of Draco Malfoy rang through the room.

"Shhh...Go to sleep Draco." To his distress the boy only went to sit up even more.

"Come Sevvy. Come sleep."

Trying to appease the young boy, he went to lay himself next to him. Wrapping his arms around the young boy he imagined it was his Lily he was holding and starting singing a song she had taught him, a song she in effect had been taught by her grandmother.

_'Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a young maid sing in the valley below._

_Oh don't deceive me! Oh never leave me!_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?'_

_'Remember the vows that you made to me truly,_

_Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me_

_Gay is the garland, fresh are the roses,_

_I've culled from the garden to bind over thee.'_

Unable to stop the tears that were slowly making a path down his cheeks, he just grabbed an even stronger hold on his godson and proceeded singing the medieval English folk song.

_'Her I now wander alone as I wonder,_

_Why did you leave me to sigh and complain._

_I ask of the roses, why should I be forsaken,_

_Why must I here in sorrow remain.'_

_'Through yonder grove by the spring that is running,_

_There you and I have so merrily played._

_Kissing and courting and gently-'_

Cutting himself off, Severus broke out in such heartbreaking sobs that could have even the coldest of heart break out a tear. Going through the greatest of agonies as he remembered how he lost the missing part of his soul.

Attempting to comfort his godfather, Draco pulled down the older man's head and thrust it in his lap while he gently played with Severus' hair and made soothing sounds in to the man's ear. "Shhhh...Sevvy...Shhhh..." While Draco tried to soothe the heartbroken man, he cried his heart out in sight of the utter agony that his beloved godfather was going through. As Severus slowly fell asleep and dreamed of his beloved Lily, he did not realise that the reason he fell in such a deep sleep was not because of exhaustion or of tiredness. It was because for the first time a young Veela Prince named Draco Malfoy used his veela magic to induce sleep upon his heartbroken and tortured godfather. As he listened to nothing but the soft snores of his godfather, Draco was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft sniffle from his doorway. Snapping his head towards the door Draco gazed with glowing white eyes at his grandfather.

A grandfather who looked at his grandson with proud, teary eyes and walked over to tuck in two of the four most important people in his life. Slowly walking to the door, he told the young boy to go to sleep.

And sleep he did.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Royal Ball Room_

_June 5, 1983 (Draco's 3th Birthday)_

Waking up from a dreamless sleep, Narcissa Malfoy sat up straight in the bed she had once shared with her husband. Though still legally married they had not shared a bed since the fall of The Dark Lord almost 20 months ago. Her husband was subsequently banned from The Malfoy Manor until further notice and forced by his father to take on a position in the Ministry as a Pro Bono Barrister to improve his tarnished reputation. Through the grapevines Narcissa had heard that Lucius had taken up a mistress and not just any mistress, a married one at that. Though Narcissa did not care who or what Lucius shagged, she had at least hoped he would have the common decency to be discrete about it. Actually now she thought about she realised decency was not something her estranged husband practiced, with the whole following of a sociopathic maniac and all. Narcissa had always wondered why it was that Lucius had such an unwavering loyalty to a man who spent the majority of the time torturing his followers or rather his servants. Maybe he was a good shag, laughing loudly at the idea of Lucius on his knees at his masters disposal. Getting out of bed Narcissa made her way over to her en suite bathroom and smiled when she saw that her personal house-elf Mitzy had already filled up a bath for her, smelling the lavender fumes her smile widened even more. Slowly pulling of her silk mauve negligée, she dropped the material on the floor where she knew her house-elf would pick it up when she cleaned her personal suite. Padding her way over to the steaming bath she slowly lifted one dainty foot and dipped it in to the enormous golden bath tub (read pool). Deducing it was the right temperature she slowly slipped herself in to the water filled tub. Sighing loudly at the way her muscles relaxed Narcissa closed her eyes and enjoyed her warm bath for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

Deciding she had relaxed quite enough Narcissa started washing her body, going over each body part and patch of skin with the utmost care. Soaping up her hair, she sat back down to let the shampoo do it's job. Feeling the telltale burning of her scalp Narcissa rinsed out her hair instantly to avoid any unpleasant situations. Done with her bath Narcissa opened her mouth and called out her house-elf's name. "Mitzy!" Before the blonde witch could even finish her sentence the aforementioned house-elf popped in to the bathroom and bowed lowly to show her reverence.

"Mistress called Mitzy?" The young house-elf squeaked out the simple sentence.

With a pleasant smile on her face Narcissa replied. "Indeed I did, could you hand me a towel?" Looking on when her house-elf snapped her fingers she accepted the towel that had appeared in Mitzy's hands and used it to dry her hair while still sitting in bath. Stepping out of the giant tub she spread her legs arms and legs and allowed her house-elf to dry her further until she was dry enough. Sadly enough she was not good enough at household spells and thus had to dry herself off manually. Dismissing her elf with a simple wave of her hand, Narcissa walked out of her bathroom and in to her walk-in closet as naked as the day she was born. Going through the lingerie section of her massive closet, she chose a simple white silk ensemble consisting of an almost transparent brassière and a pair of boy shorts. Pairing her undergarments with a simple white sundress that was adorned with red flowers, she made her way over to her massive shoe collection. Looking through the literally hundreds pairs of shoes that ranged from muggle to wizarding brands, Narcissa picked out a pair of red silk Manolo Blahniks. After slipping them on, she crossed the room to her personal jewelry collection and picked out a pair of rubied earrings, a dainty white gold watch and white gold necklace that was adorned with small rubies to go with her clothing. Looking in the mirror as she applied some make-up, not too much since everybody always said she had a natural glow surrounding her person. Grabbing some red lipstick, she puckered her lips and covered her lips with the stick. Looking in her wall length mirror one last time as she twirled around Narcissa walked out of her dressing and in to her bedroom once more. Grabbing her wand from her nightstand she confidently walked in to the majestic halls of Grafton Palace. Exchanging polite conversation with the portraits that adjourned the gold decorated walls the proud mother walked towards her son's sleeping chambers. After her subsequent arrival at Draco's chambers she peeked in through his room and saw the young boy jumping up and down on his bed while at the same time shrieking loudly in enjoyment. Not being able to stop the fond grin of spreading over her beautiful face, she silently and carefully slid herself in the her son's room and attacked the latter by pushing him down on the mattress and tickling him unmercifully. Hearing the delighted laughs coming from her son she kissed him all over the smooth skin of his angelic face.

Squirming his way out of his mother's grasp he jumped of the bed and verbally attacked his mother with questions. "It's my birthday, isn't it mum? Can we go fly with godfather? Can we go unwrap my presents? Oh are we going to Diagon Alley?"

Laughing loudly at her son's exuberance, she tried to answer at least the questions that she had understood. "Yes it is your birthday my little dragon and we will be going to Diagon Alley after breakfast." Although it was sunday every shopkeeper would open their respective doors purely for the Malfoy's.

Jumping back on the bed the birthday boy kissed his mother chastely on her lips and jumped back off again to make his way down for breakfast.

"No running in the halls!" Narcissa shouted out loud while grinning at her son's antics. Standing up from the immaculate made up bed, she departed the room to join her family in the Informal Dining Room.

"Ah good morning my dear girl." The jovial voice of Abraxas Malfoy rang through the room.

Narcissa politely replied. "Good morning to you to father...mother."Nodding her head at her parents-in-law she sat down next to her son who was already enjoying his old-fashioned english breakfast.

"So what are you planning on doing before Draco's party this afternoon?" Hélène-Victoire kindheartedly asked the young mother.

"We are going to Diagon Alley, stroll around a little. You can join us if you wish?"

Smiling widely the aging still beautiful grandmother replied. "I wish I could but there is still so much to take care of for Draco's party."

Winking at her mother-in-law Narcissa addressed her son. "Maybe we'll see if we can't a pet. Won't we Draco?"

Turning his head towards his grandmother the birthday boy addressed her instead of his mother. "Oui grand-mère, je veux un bébé dragon. Comme moi." (Yes grandmother, I want a baby dragon. Like me)

Laughing Abraxas cut in. "I sincerely doubt they sell dragons on Diagon Alley."

"Why not? I love dragons!" Came the obvious response of the birthday boy.

Looking around Abraxas saw the 'You brought it down upon yourself' looks on the faces of the two women sitting alongside him at the dining table. Rolling his eyes he thought about an answer and replied. "Because if everyone has a dragon they wouldn't be so special anymore now would they?!" He gazed at his grandson and hoped he would drop the ridiculous subject.

"Oh I understand." Looking at his grandfather with a serious face. "Does that mean I am special too? There is only one Draco."

Grinning Abraxas stood up from his chair at the head of the table and picked up his grandson and told him: "You are the most special little dragon in the entire world." Finishing his sentence by giving him a kiss on the temple, he put Draco back down in his chair and told everybody he was going to the office to finish up his paperwork.

With the departure of Lord Malfoy the remaining family members ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

"Hold me close Draco, we will be side long apparating to Diagon Alley." The soft-spoken voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang through the foyer as the duo was getting ready for departure. The young boy was already used to the unpleasant feeling of apparating.

The young boy in question replied respectfully. "Oui maman" Before grabbing his mother even tighter and closing his eyes.

Gazing at her son with bemused eyes Narcissa said. "You can open your eyes Draco, we're at Diagon Alley.

Carefully opening one eye before the other Draco looked around him and saw that they were standing at one of the Ministry Approved Apparition Points (MAAP) on Diagon Alley surrounded by a bunch of redheaded people who were looking at him like he was some form of amusement. The young aristocrat instantly let go of his mother to stand up straight with his shin held high while he looked at them like they were nothing more than the filth underneath his Italian leather shoes. "Let's go mother." Draco said while holding out his hand.

Staring proudly at her son she saw the insecurity in the young boy's eyes, a boy who she sometimes forgot was only three years old. Taking his hand she replied with a soft smile on her face. "Let's go little dragon." Looking at Molly Weasley with hateful eyes Narcissa could not help but mock her a little by letting a galleon fall on the ground in front of her. While hesitantly walking away she heard Mrs. Weasley yelling that she had dropped a coin, grinning Narcissa turned around and replied. "Keep it. It looks like you need it more than I do." Hearing Molly's outraged voice screaming obscenities, Narcissa walked away while sporting wicked smirk on her angelic face.

"Are we going to the menagerie mama? Came the soft request from the birthday boy who was being carried by his mother.

Kissing the top of his head she replied. "Yes and then we will have to go home for your nap, we wouldn't want you to fall asleep at your own birthday party now would we?"

Grinning Draco replied. "Is Auntie Adela coming? And father?"

While walking towards the menagerie as fast as her legs could carry her, Narcissa felt a tear making itself down from her eye as she heard her son ask for his father. The father that tried to ignore his existence as much as he could. Though she would never regret her son, Narcissa did regret falling in love with the heartless Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Knowing her son would not let up, she had no other choice but to resort to a small white lie. "I don't think so, you know how busy he is but I do think he sent a birthday gift over." Gazing at her son Narcissa felt her heart-break as she saw her son's face fall, trying to lift his spirit she pointed out that they had arrived at their perceived destination. "Look where we are dragon."

Looking around him Draco noticed they had arrived at the shop and squirmed his legs so his mother would put him down on the ground. Opening the door he looked around with wide eyes as he took in all the different sorts of animals.

An assortment that ranged from owls to rats to kneazles and even snakes. Walking around the shop he did not hear the shopkeeper and his mother exchanging some minor pleasantries. Knowing that running was not allowed here he walked to the rodent section and shied away when he saw a fluffy white ferret hissing at him. _(Talk about a bad omen!)_ Sauntering through the shop he suddenly heard someone speaking in what seemed to be the reptile section of the shop. Looking around him he saw no wizard nor witch in the vicinity. Hearing the voice once more, Draco tried replying. "Hello, did someone speak?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Where are you?" Asked the slightly agitated Draco Malfoy.

"Down here young master"

Looking down Draco saw a beautiful pitch black snake watching at him through beady silver eyes. "But you...you...you are a snake."

Chortling softly the female snake replied. "A king cobra to be more exact but yes, you are indeed correct I am a snake."

Eyes wide with shock, the young wizard asked the million dollar question. "How come I can hear you then?"

"You are special young master, I have heard of those like you, the speakers of the serpent language...Parseltongue. You are a...parselmouth!"

Listening to her speak, Draco decided he liked the melodious voice of the black king cobra and told her that. "I can buy you...only if you want me to of course."

"NO! Buy me young master, I will do anything you ask from me" Said the only other inhabitant of the terrarium, a what Draco thought to be male king cobra.

Looking at the other king cobra, Draco deduced that this one was older than the other one. The female one was a newborn while this one was already of considerable age. "Sorry but I think I will choose your friend."

"I will not allow it!" As the other snake finished his sentence he attacked the other one and tried to sink his fangs in her body but was stopped when he was suddenly set on fire by an outside source. Hissing in agony the male snake tried to slither his burning body to the small water reservoir in the large terrarium but was faced with an invisible barrier that stopped him from doing so. Hearing the cries of agony from their fellow snake, the inhabitants of the surrounding terraria started hissing to attract the attention of the shopkeeper. Hearing the footsteps coming their way they knew it had worked.

Making her way in to reptile section followed by the old shopkeeper, the first thing she saw was a burning snake in the throes of agony. As the owner tried to put out the fire she turned her head towards her son and was shocked when she saw the flames flickering through his eyes as he concentrated on the burning snake. Running towards him she kneeled down to his eye level and shook him out of his concentration. "Draco, Draco! Stop doing that! STOP!"

Shocked by hearing his mother yell at him, Draco could not help the tears welling up in his once again silver-colored eyes."But...but...he hurt her." Crying softly Draco looked at the female king cobra he liked so much.

While at the same time comforting her son, she asked the inevitable question. "Who hurt who, my little dragon?"

Shrugging himself out of his mother's embrace, Draco walked towards the terrarium and noticed the shopkeeper watching him with wide eyes. "The bad snake tried to hurt the pretty one. And I stopped it." Looking back towards his mother, the birthday boy took it even a step further. "I want her, mama." He said while pointing at the beautiful king cobra who was looking at him with what seemed to be gratitude.

Grateful the king cobra thanked the young boy. "Thank you master. Thank you."

"It is nothing, I like you." Draco replied, not paying attention whatsoever to the two remaining adults and the dead king cobra in laying the terrarium. "What is your name?"

"I do not have a name, master."

"Then I shall call you Princess." Draco told his what he thought to be future pet.

"Call me Rājakumārī. It means princess in the language of my native habitat."

"Rājakumārī, I like it." Looking behind him, Draco looked in to the shocked eyes of his both his mother and the shopkeeper. "Mum, I told you I want her." He said while pointing at the snake.

Snapping out of her stupor Narcissa turned towards the shopkeeper. "You heard my son. He wants the snake so take it out of the terrarium and give it to him. It looks like my son has found his first familiar."

"Of course Lady Narcissa." Shocked the shopkeeper delicately took the infant king cobra out of her cage and gave it the young boy who wrapped the 22 inch snake around his neck.

"I sincerely apologize for the damage, we will more than compensate you for it." Narcissa said while looking in the shopkeepers face, who nodded vigorously at the mention of money. "You will have 5000 galleons delivered to you by my personal house-elf later this day.

Bowing so deep that his nose almost hit the dusty ground, the shopkeeper replied with complete reverence. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you."

"For that amount of galleons I will have the largest terrarium in your possession and of course...your upmost discretion." Looking straightly in the old man's eyes, she issued a carefully veiled threat. "I heard you became a grandfather once more. Little children are so fragile, only the smallest accident could result in death. Do you not agree?"

Not even responding to the asked question, he just replied to the threat with the fear obvious in his eyes. "Of course my lady, my utmost silence and discretion."

"Then we shall take our leave now. Draco take my hand." Narcissa said towards her son who was watching them with the utmost most fascination. "We will be apparating straightly to the manor." Looking at the shopkeeper she told him that her personal house-elf would be here in an hour utmost to deliver the promised galleons. Holding her son's hand Narcissa concentrated on the foyer of Malfoy Manor and apparated home.

Upon arrival Narcissa called for Mitzy and told her to go play with Draco in the gardens, while she went to see her father-in-law in his personal office. Knocking on the door off Lord Malfoy's personal office, she waited for an answer.

"Enter"

Hearing his positive reply, Narcissa opened the door and sat herself down across Abraxas.

Worried Abraxas could not help but ask what was wrong with his beloved daughter-in-law. "Is something the matter my dear Narcissa?" Looking at her pensive face he patiently waited for an answer.

Lifting her eyes Narcissa replied: "Draco has found his first familiar." Upon seeing the elated look on his face she specified. "A young king cobra, my Lord." Seeing the smile on his face widen even further, Narcissa could not help but do the same. After recounting of what happened in the shop, both Abraxas and Narcissa left the office and made their way over to the gardens.

Seeing his grandson laying on the grass with his new pet laying on his small chest, Abraxas could not help the words spilling out of his mouth. "You are surprising me more and more each and every day, my little dragon."

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter will be part 2 of The Dragon's Childhood and will feature birthday's 4 to 8. I will most likely publish it in three days to a week from now.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

**I have corrected some small errors. (05/01/2013)**

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	4. The Dragon's Childhood Pt 2

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. The position of Hand Of The Lord/King is obviously taking from Game of Thrones and will probably come back in later chapters as it is a rather important position in an aristocratic House/Kingdom, the name Tywin also comes from GoT. Game of Thrones and A song of Ice & Fire will be a big inspiration to me as I move this story along.**

**The term Avatar obviously comes from The Last Airbender. I do not own anything of the above, I just respectfully use it to shape my story.**

**I would like to thank the few people who took some time to review my story, I really apreciate it. I have said that I would not base how fast I would review on how many reviews I get and I will stand by that statement but I think that it does not take much time to post a small review. Those reviews actually help to know what the readers think of your story. So please review. =)**

**I would like to thank my brand new Beta, the incredible and highly revered l0stinl0ve, who in my probably biased opinion is one of the best (smut) authors on this website. She is responsible of writing this amazing smut scene and will keep writing those from now on. I guess I will have to write Santa a thank you letter for gifting her to me. =)  
**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOME RATHER EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Dragon's Childhood Pt. 2**_

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Gardens_

_June 5, 1984 (Draco's 4th Birthday)_

Gazing around, Severus saw himself surrounded by the most exotic and exquisite plants known to both the Muggle and Wizarding world. For the first time in years, he felt himself completely at peace. Though he obviously missed Lily, he also realised that he should not give up actually living for a woman who never loved him as much as he loved her. Severus knew he was being unfair towards her memory, but he could not help the bitterness when he thought about how she gave her life for James Potter's son, thusly giving up her own life and the one she was planning on sharing with him.

Sometimes when he was feeling particularly vindictive, he imagined the hurt and defeated look on the Marauders' faces when they discovered how he had literally fucked their precious Lily in their leader's wedding bed. Then he'd snap out of his musings because he realised the remaining Marauders were not around to gloat over anymore. Well, except Black and Lupin. But Black was off going insane in Azkaban while Lupin was probably wallowing in self-pity and flagellating himself.

Ever since Lily's death, Severus had been on a sexual rampage. He had probably shagged over a hundred women over the past two and a half years. Though he knew he was not a particularly attractive man- at least not like Lucius, who looked like a bloody Greek God - he did realise that he had an incredible amount of charisma, a 'dark' charm. Plus, according to Narcissa he even exuded an air of sexual and magical dominance that Lucius didn't. Severus knew he was a powerful wizard, one of the many reasons that he been part of "the inner circle". They were the ones who actually possessed a brain and a semblance of intelligence, the ones who were suppossed to be leaders in the Dark Lord's Legions. Although "the inner circle" advised the Dark Lord in a military and even political capacity, Severus knew the man once known as Tom Riddle, Jr trusted no one but himself. Sometimes he wondered what had brought the man to wage a civil war so great that it would probably have wiped out their entire race if not for the Potter spawn.

Though he may no longer believe in blood purity, he still believed in wizarding superiority. He would never be able to understand why they had to hide themselves from a race that was, in all fairness, quite inferior to them. The Statute of Secrecy would probably always be one of the greatest points of disagreement between Albus Dumbledore and himself. For the past few years, Severus had grown closer to the Hogwarts Headmaster - maybe not quite as close as with Abraxas - they still had developed somewhat of a mentor-protege relationship. The old coot, as he like to call him, had actually taken up a special place in his heart: that of a mentoring grandfather figure.

As he was about to retreat to his thoughts, Severus heard the clatter of hooves rapidly coming his way. Looking behind him, he saw the attractive figure of Narcissa Malfoy on what seemed to be a virginal white Andalusian bred stallion. Watching her luscious bum as she made her way off her horse, he rapidly turned his gaze upwards as to not get caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Abraxas needs to speak to you in his office." Narcissa told him softly.

"Do you know what about?" Severus wondered.

"Sadly I do not, Lord Malfoy does not share his personal thoughts with me twenty-four seven." She told him rather indifferently. "He just told me to make sure you came to see him in his personal office."

Looking at her, Severus could not help his reply. "At this instant? Because I can think of something better to do at this exact moment." Looking unabashedly at her sexy body, he watched her process his sentence and saw her smile change from innocent to wicked in the blink of an eye.

"What did you have in mind? A quickie?" She said seducingly. "Or maybe you are hoping for some tongue and mouth action." Seeing the want flickering in his eyes, she smiled even more wantonly and moistened her lips in a way she knew would drive him crazy with lust.

Feeling himself harden in his pants, Severus motioned her over and gripped the back of her neck to pull her mouth down to his and fuse them together furiously.

**SEXUAL CONTENT BEGINS!**

The pair wrapped their arms around each other, as they continued to assault the other with their mouths. Narcissa's tongue darted between his lip, massaging his tongue, a prelude to what to expect; his cock hardening in anticipation. They maintained the lip-lock as he walked her backwards so that he rested against one of the many trees in the Grafton Palace Gardens.

His mouth was sensual and inviting, Narcissa couldn't help but get lost in the feel of his lips. She moved her mouth to his neck. She gave him a gentle lick or nibble as she followed the curve of his jaw en route back to his lips.

He trailed his fingers down her back, palming her arse, admiring the tight fit of her jodhpurs. She moaned into the kiss, clenching her fingers into his hair. He groaned and then nipped her lips in discipline. Severus was in charge here, and Narcissa was very aware of the fact. He trailed his fingers up her spine and rested his hands upon her shoulders.

He allowed her to kiss him for a few more moments before he pressured her down to her knees. He leaned back and watched as she unhooked his breeches, pulling out his very hard cock. He spread his legs so that they were shoulder-width apart to give the beautiful woman ample room to pleasure him.

Narcissa scuttled on her knees so that she was right in front of his crotch. She held Severus's cock in her mouth, gently wrapping her lips around the head as she swirled her tongue softly along the tip. She moaned at the taste of precum. She kept his cock safely in her mouth for the next several minutes, squeezing her thighs whenever she managed to pull a groan from the man. She only paused long enough to kiss the head and lap the new drops of pre-cum that gathered each time she let his cock slip from her lips.

Severus watched her service him and sighed in content. Narcissa looked up at him as she took him back into her mouth. He watched as his dick glistened each time it slid from her. He enjoyed the sight of the sexy blonde nursing on his cock.

He shifted against the tree to become more comfortable, placing his hand on the back of her head as he did, ensuring she knew to continue. Once in a position that better suited him, he ran his fingers through her hair, grazing the side of her face.

After a while, the shallow depth that Narcissa allowed him was not enough. Severus clenched his fingers in her hair before he drawled, "I believe it's time to really put that mouth to work." He watched her eyes sparkle in eagerness as she kept his cock between her lips, then dove down on it until his bollocks hit her chin.

He tried to stifle the groan but when she pulled herself backwards so that the head of his dick rested on her lips and then took it once more to the back of her throat he couldn't hold back. The sound erupted from his throat as Narcissa moaned in pleasure at finally getting the reaction she wanted. The vibrations made it all the more pleasurable for him and he had to bite the side of his cheek to stifle climaxing too soon.

She kept her hands on his thighs as she took him in deeper. She slowly pulled her head up while slithering her tongue in circles on the underside of his shaft. When the head rested on her lips once more, she flicked the slit, then continue with more tongue-play under the head of his cock. She slowly moved her lips down the length of his shaft, tightly wrapping her lips, while turning her head back and forth. When she got down as deep as she could, she held his cock at the back of her throat, swallowing around it to provide extra sensation.

Severus was amazed at how well Narcissa was handling his cock. While Severus was not overly large, he did have an ample sized dick, and Narcissa was taking it with gusto. She only gagged once or twice, but that did not deter her from maintaining the steady pace she took his cock into her mouth. He moaned as she attempted to keep the head of his cock in the back of her throat for as long as possible.

The moan encouraged Narcissa so she quickened her pace. She didn't go so quickly that the feeling was lost on him, but she sped up just enough that Severus shivered at how much sensation he was receiving. He was getting close and he fisted her hair tighter because of it.

The added pressure signalled Narcissa to what was about to happen and it only made her more eager. She allowed herself a small smile and proceeded to take him into her mouth without mercy.

He pulled her by her hair down on his cock, impaling the back of her throat, over and over again. He could feel the heat rising from his bollocks up his shaft and knew he was close.

Every time he heard her gag he made sure to drive even harder on the next thrust. He started to fuck her face in earnest and Narcissa could do nothing but be a vessel for his pleasure. She kept her mouth suctioned around his dick and let Severus set the fast pace. She didn't move an inch and just worked her tongue as he started to shoot his seed directly down her throat. Shot after shot coated her tongue, her mouth, and Severus groaned as the last drops subsided.

Narcissa swallowed as her mouth was filled until he was finished. She gave it one last little suckle before letting him slip from her lips. She pulled herself away, sitting herself on her haunches. He held a hand out to her to assist her off the ground, and she licked her lips before taking it to stand up.

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS!**

Pulling up his pants and readjusting his robes, Severus gave Narcissa a last kiss on one of her rosy pink cheeks and Apparated towards the front door of the manor. Walking up the steps in front and crossing the Malfoy treshold, he walked to Abraxas's study as fast as his legs could carry him. About to turn around the corner towards his mentor's office, he heard the latter arguing with his son. Lucius had only been allowed back in to the Manor in the past few weeks and had already tried to regain control over his wife and son's lives. As Lord Provost,Abraxas was the one to decide on how Draco would be educated. Though the young boy already had several tutors, he would not start the Strathclyde (Private) Academy until he was six years old. The Academy and their French and Spanish sisterschools were revered amongst the European aristocratic elite and thus almost everyone who could afford the enormous admittance fee attended the schools. Hearing the last snippets of the dispute between father and son, he turned his head behind the hallway corner and watched them.

"You are poisening my son against me and my beliefs!" The furious voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through the hallway.

Looking at his son with the utmost disdain Abraxas could not help but shake his head as he commented. "What beliefs? The ones that will destroy this House? The ones that almost cost you your freedom after The Dark Lord's fall? I will not always be there to protect you Lucius. Maybe it is time you start growing up and become a man who is worthy of leading one of the Seven Founding House's." Looking in Lucius' eyes he taunted him even further. "Or else you will be nothing more than a footnote in history, a footnote that will depict you as nothing more than the greatest disgrace that The House of Malfoy has ever had the unpleasantness to have in it's ranks."

Wincing when he heard his mentor utter those cruel but true words, he saw Lucius twitching and in the process of unsheathing his wand from his cane and thus Severus decided to intervene and prevent any use of illegal curses. Sauntering around the corner with a look of barely disguised contempt on his face, Severus opened his mouth. "Lucius...Lucius you try using that wand and I will torture you on to the brink of insanity." Seeing the look of utter shock on his former friend's face made him want to break out in laughter. "Now now Lucius, close your mouth, you are starting to resemblence a fish."

A sneer on his face, Lucius replied. "Of course you would intervene. After all you are nothing more than my father's lapdog, Severus. You think you becoming Hand will make you a part of this family, will allow you to take my place at the head of the table. How does it feel knowing that you will never be a true member of this family?" A smirk spread itself over Lucius' face as he finished his sentence and he obviously thought he had won this argument until he heard Severus snicker loudly.

"Not a member Lucius? I am every bit a member of this family, unlike you I have been accepted by both your parents, your own son looks up to me as a father figure more than he does to you." Gazing at his former comrade with a disgusted look on his face, he put the final nail in the coffin that was Lucius' undoing. "Even your wife has accepted me in this family, multiple times I might add. I think at this moment she might even still be swallowing...the juice I happily provided for her." Ending the sentence with a suggestive wink, he saw Lucius pull his wand immediately and curse him. Or atleast try to.

"_Fragor Ictus_!" Silver lightning bolts expelled themselves out of Lucius' wand and towards Severus' person, clashing and exploding in to the walls behind the Potions Master. "How dare you run from me you filthy little halfblood. I am Lucius Malfoy, Commanding General of The Dark Legions and The Dark Lord's most trusted advisor!" Once more he shot a malignent spell Severus' way. "_Caecitas_!" A curse known to cause permanent blindness by decay of the eyes.

Once more jumping out of harm, Severus watched as his mentor watched them duel with a pensive look on his face from the safe confines of his office doorway.

Finally deciding to retaliate, he non-verbally cast one of the most wicked curses he knew: "_Agoniam Menti_!" Designed over two thousand years ago, the curse known as the Infernal Illusion, made the recipient live through their worst fears until he or she would lose their grasp on reality and eventually kill themselves by using their own wand against themselves. Seeing his curse connect with it's intended target, Severus immediately followed it up with the unforgivable Torture Curse. "_Crucio_!" Probably resulting in expanding Lucius' mental and physical agony by a thousand. Lowering his wand he watched his victim through heavily lidded eyes as he screamed his lungs out and tried to pull the silky silver hairs straight out off their roots.

As a true predator he stalked his over to his prey, pointed his wand at Lucius and cut the robes and upper body clothing of his torso. Snapping his head up to his mentor he watched through questioning eyes, seeing him nod he immediately pointed his wand downwards and whispered: "_Flagelli Igneus_." Before the curse even left his lips, a fiery whip at least 7 feet long made itself known from his wand. Snapping it in the air he brought it down upon the still squirming and shrieking Death Eater's back countless times until the man just layed still on the marble floors of the hallway. Burns and scars already made themselves known on Lucius' mutilated back, streams of blood coarsing out of the welts and dripping on the expensive carpeting that adorned those aforementioned marble floors.

Walking to Abraxas, he went to stand beside his mentor. Together they watched Lucius squirm on the floor while at the same time go through the utmost torment.

Watching his son starting to twitch as if on the verge of death, he made Severus take off the curse and stalked his way over to Lucius and called for the Manor's Head house-elf. "Trixy!"

"Master, whas happened." Squaked the house-elf elf named Trixy.

"Nothing, take my son to his living quarters, heal his major inhuries, clean him up and make sure he does not leave. Give him a Sleeping Draught or something. Oh and clean up this mess when you're done with Lucius." Abraxas said dismissevely. After hearing the house-elf pop himself away with his son, he lifted his gaze towards the young Potions Master. "Maybe we now shall finally be able to have the conversation I have been waiting to have for over an hour."

"Indeed we shall my Lord" Severus said respectfully while bowing his head in deferance.

Making their way in to Lord Malfoy's private office, they sat themselves down in their respective chairs. Abraxas behind and Severus before the mahogany desk. Sitting comfortably they enjoyed a silence that was only interrupted by the rambuctious laughter coming from the birthday party in his grandson's honor. Smiling fondly he remembered how happy Draco had been when he had gifted him with the newest children's broom that was not even out on the market. Being a 50% owner of what was the biggest and probably only holding company in the wizarding world certainly had it's perks. The CasMal Corporation owned every major company in the wizarding world, having an extensive portfolio that ranged from potion companies to broom manufacturers to even confectioners. The company had a tight economic grip on the wizarding world and even one on the muggle world as well. Through several puppets they had full control of several multinational corporations, ranging from financial institutions (banks, investment companies,...) to media corporations and even luxury conglomerates. If the Statute of Secrecy would fall today they would without a doubt rule the economic world. Snapping himself out of his musings, he addressed his protegé: "I have something important to request of you, my young friend."

Looking Abraxas straight in the eye, Severus replied. "What might that request be, Your Grace?"

"I will have to give you a small history lesson before we get to that point. If you do not mind at least?" Proceeding as he saw Severus incline his head in acceptance. "I presume you have been taught about the structure of the former European Wizarding Empire and it's Five Realms?" Not waiting for a response or even an inclination of his head Abraxas proceeded with his explanation. "Every King of a realm used to have a Hand Of The King, his second-in-command so to say, even higher on the chain of command than his Crown Prince. This practice although not officially abolished, has not been used that often since then. Though in times of bad health, the Lord Provost of one of the Founding Houses is allowed to appoint a Hand Of The Lord."

"Is this what Lucius was talking about earlier? You want me to become your Hand Of The Lord?"

Looking at Severus sadly he said. "Indeed this was one of the many topics me and Lucius have argued about today." Changing his facial expression to serious Abraxas continued. "He did not agree with my decision to over step him in favor of you. He believes the outside world will see it as a punishment and a sign that he is not favored by his own father and Lord Provost. He took it as an insult to his person so to say."

Snorting Severus replied. "Of course he would." Becoming more serious he asked. "Are you sure you want me to become your Hand. Lucius is your son."

"Lucius is also a cruel and vindictive bastard. Talented as he may be in politics and even his business dealings, I will never trust him with the future of my House." Abraxas said whilst rolling his eyes. "He would probably gift all of our fortune to The Dark Lord if it would gain him his favor."

"Indeed a misguided fool he is." Severus whispered. "If you are absolutely sure?" Seeing Abraxas nod he continued. "Then I will...accept your honor with the utmost respect and dedication."

"Perfect!" Smiling widely Abraxas stood up slowly as to avoid any accidents, he was an old man after all. He slowly made his way over to a grand leather chair that stood in the salon part of his office. "You will have to kneel in front of me and hold out your left hand."

Doing as his mentor asked, he made his way over to Abraxas in kneeled in front of the chair Lord Malfoy was seated in.

Looking his protegé in to his eyes Abraxas spoke:

_"I...Abraxas, Son of Lazarius of House Malfoy; Sovereign Grand Prince of the United Veela Clans (UVC);_  
_Prince-Elector and Prince Regnant of the Ignis & Terrae Veela Clans._  
_By right of Wizarding inheritance, Prince of the European Wizarding Empire; Wizarding Kingdom of France and The Holy Church of Avalon. __By right of Muggle inheritance, holder of all sixty-one noble titles contributed to the House of Malfoy."_

_"As The Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy, I have offered you the much honoured position of Hand Of The Lord. Do you accept this honour?"_

_"I do, My Lord."_

_"Then take this signet ring, that will denote your position in my House, as a symbol of my trust. Wear it proudly and with honour."_

With that the 'spell' was broken and Severus put the signet ring on his left pinky. As Severus put on the ring, thunder roared across the skies and a soft green surrounded the aforementioned ring until it just...faded.

"It is supposed to do that. It means it accepts you as a member of the family and House retinue." Abraxas explained. "But let's talk business, there is much to converse about...people to kill, companies to buy. So much to do with so little time." Losing all sense of propriety, the Lord and his Hand plotted and scheemed throughout day and night to make their House even greater and more powerful than it already was.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Gardens_

_June 5, 1985 (Draco's 5th Birthday)_

Flying through one of the enormous mazes that adorned the gardens of Malfoy Manor, Draco screamed in elation and pleasure. "You can't catch me old man!"

Faintly he could hear the man replying but Draco did not understand the words spilling out of his mouth because of the wind blowing past his ears. Flying faster and faster, while holding on tightly to his brand new broom, he knew he had probably already shaken of his godfather.

There was probably no person in the world that he loved as much as Severus - except his mother of course, though his grandparents came in on a close second place. Those had to be about the only people he loved except maybe his aunt Adela - she always gave wet kisses on the tip of his nose, and Uncle Álvaro who he did not see too often but regularly owled with him.

Grand-mère always told him that Sev was very smart and powerful and that he could learn a lot of him. Draco knew that though after all he was the one who taught him to...

Shaking his head from the thought, Draco pulled his broom upwards and soared into the skies. He knew Severus would have seen him by now and that only made Draco more excited to outfly him. Changing direction he made a U-turn and hovered, watching and appreciating the nature around him. Though he was only five years old, Draco knew he was advanced in several subjects. None of his friends could brew simple potions and none of them could speak three languages. Draco could do those things and so much more. Both Severus and Grandfather had told him he was special and had a bright future ahead of him. When they would tell him that, Draco would always smile and say thank you. After all, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys had manners and class. Unlike those Weas-

"Are you just going to dream all day or are we actually going to fly?" Snapping Draco out of his stupor was the voice of his beloved godfather Severus Snape. "I have better things to do, you now."

Smirking Draco replied : "Like what, wash your hair. Oh wait, that is not something you do regularly, is it...greasehead?" Laughing at the shocked face on his godfathers face, he sped away once more to evade what he knew was going to be a gruesome tickling match.

Furiously Severus roared: "Wait until I catch you! We will see which one of us is going to be the greasy one after I boil you in my cauldron!"

To anonymous bystanders it may have seemed like Severus was actually angry but for those who knew him, the twinkle in his eyes would have been someting easy to pick up on. Speeding his way after his godson, Severus felt glad he had pulled himself out of all his classes for the day so he could spent his godson's birthday with him and his family.

Even the young boy's father was present though he had only arrived a few minutes earlier. For the past year, Lucius had actually appeared more docile but both Severus and Abraxas knew better. They knew he way merely biding his time and when he had the chance... He would strike like the snake he was.

In his position as Hand of the Lord, Severus had made some incredible progress on restoring the Malfoy name. He had made several contributions to the post-war rebuilding effort in the name of the House of Malfoy. He had overseen the purchase and donation of the new location of St Mungo's hospital after it had been destroyed by the Dark Lord and his Legions and he had even negotiated a position for Lucius as Chief Adjudicator of the Wizengamot. A highly powerful position, politically appointed by the coalition and the Chief Warlock. Severus had an extremely hard time convincing Albus to appoint Lucius but succeeded when he offered financial support for 'less fortunate' students who did not have the means to afford everything neccesary for their Hogwarts career. Snapping himself out of his musings, he finally realised that he was merely hovering and not even chasing Draco anymore. Looking over his schoulder he saw his godson staring at him with amusement and mischief in his eyes and Severus knew that Draco was up to something.

"Catch me if you can!"

Out of nowhere he saw his godson let go off his broom and fall over 900 feet down. "Draco!" Immediately speeding after him, he heard the screams coming from Draco's family and friends.

He pulled out his wand in attempt to use a spell to save his godson but his hands were shaking too hard. His godson was falling too fast, making the task even more difficult. Severus knew that he would not be able to save his godson and cried out, "Draco!"

Falling too fast for any spell to take place, Abraxas felt weak watching his grandson plummet towards his death. Looking around him, he saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces but the one that hurt the most was the gloating expression on his own son's face. For the first time ever, he felt his heart almost break. Discovering his son had become such a cruel, disgusting monster that he would not mind the death of his only son if that meant he was back in the spotlight hurt. Though it felt like hours, he knew it was only seconds as he watched his grandson approach the ground fast until he... transformed into a pitch black eagle just inches from the ground.

Spreading his wings, Draco flew straight to his mother and poised himself on her right shoulder. She was shaking because of the heartbreaking sobs she was emitting. Draco knew he would be scolded by his grandfather but he did not regret doing it. It just felt right, like an inner voice telling him it was okay because he would not die. He was much too powerful for that. Draco let out a high pitched screech and tilted his head towards his mother. In the process of getting scratched behind the ears he looked around and saw everyone's relieved faces.

Well, everyone's but his father's. His father was looking at him with barely disguised jealousy, contempt and even hate; though Draco did not even care. Over the past year, Draco had finally realised that his father was not someone worth loving. He had seen the man hitting his mother in the face. When he thought back to that moment, the young boy felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. Looking his father straight in the eyes, he let his eyes shift to blue flames. He saw the the colour draining from Lucius's face and pushed himself off his mother's shoulder, flew towards his father and shifted back to his human form. Standing in front of Lucius, he looked him in the eyes and changed his eyes back to their original colour. Draco turned his back to him and addressed his guests. "Why the sad faces? It's my birthday party, so smile!"

Laughing madly, Narcissa practically flew towards her son and grabbed him in her arms and said, "Never scare me like that again, Draco! You are lucky it is your birthday or else..." Letting her sentence trail off Narcissa looked her son sternly in the eyes.

"Yes, mum. I understand." Wriggling himself out of her embrace, Draco ran towards his godfather. Looking him straight in the eyes, he drawled mockingly, "I told you you couldn't catch me old man."

* * *

_Maiolo, Province of Rimini, Emilia-Romagna, Italian Republic_

_Palazzo di Maiolo_

_June 5, 1986 (Draco's 6th Birthday)_

One of Abraxas' most favourite places in the world was his Italian palace. It was a pearl of architectural excellence. After the establishment of democracy and republicanism in Wizarding Europe, The last two remaining Founding & Ruling Houses had made sure they were given a plethora of Muggle noble titles. By many wizards and witches it was seen as a way for the Ruling Houses to keep their significance in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. Though neither the Italian nor the French Muggle government recognized any noble titles, other countries most certainly did and Abraxas held several noble titles in five different countries each, making him the holder of a total of sixty-one Muggle noble titles. Those in combination with his Wizarding noble titles made him a very powerful man in both the worlds. Plus, he had more than a thousand times more money than the Queen of England.

Laughing softly, Abraxas walked to the balcony doors, opened them and walked in to his office. Sauntering towards the bar, he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and went to sit down on the enormous crimson colored, leather chair that stood behind his desk. Though he was not here often, Lord Malfoy always made sure his bar was fully stocked by the house elves. The House of Malfoy has currently over 220 house-elves in their employ, though only 45 of them worked at Malfoy Manor. The rest of them were employed on one of their many other estates.

Pushing up his sleeve, Abraxas Malfoy checked his watch and realised that his grandson's birthday party was due to start in about two hours. Sighing loudly, Abraxas realised it was already Draco's sixth birthday. Speaking out loud, The Duke of Rimini said, "Salazar, time is flying by. It seems like only yesterday that Draco walked for the first time."

Smiling to himself, Abraxas remembered that particular moment with fondness. He recalled how Severus flew into the room stuttering about how Draco had just started walking at the tender age of six months. His grandson was a peculiar little boy. He did not enjoy contact with other children. He prefered to spend his time with his mother and godparents.

Though, lately there were obvious exceptions to that rule. Draco had recently become close with a select few young pure-blood children: Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Vincent Crabbe.

Although some of the six children had shady - read Death Eater - parents, Abraxas thought they had a positive influence on his grandson. Draco had already taken on the position of charismatic leader of the promising batch of future aristocrats. Although all of their families had enormous sums of galleons to their disposal, the House of Zabini were without a doubt the richest of them. Though, no where near the Malfoy's wealth, the Zabinis were once the primary cadet house of the Founding House of Graziani, thus inheriting a vast minority of their vaults while the remainder of the Graziani coffers went to the Houses of Castillo and Malfoy, after their subsequent victory over them during the Second Imperial War a.k.a. the War of the Five Kings.

The Second Imperial War of 1531 was, to this day, still seen as one of the most controversial parts of Wizarding history. The complete extinction of the Founding Houses of Graziani, Rahn and Strathclyde by the Houses of Castillo and Malfoy were seen as one of the most perfect but vicious examples of Wizarding warfare.

Looking down upon his desk, Abraxas saw the bethrothal contract that Lucius had drawn up laying on his mahogany desk. Even though Lord Malfoy liked young Pansy, he certainly did not like her father Tywin, who in Abraxas' eyes was nothing but a sadistic paedophile who took pleasure in torturing and raping his only daughter on a regular basis. For veela's there were no qualms surrounding incest or even paedophilia, they did not force their bedmates to lay with them - never would a true veela rape their bedmates. Shaking his head in disgust, Abraxas' thoughts wandered once again towards his son. His son, who just like Lord Parkinson enjoyed molesting little boys and girls, got his kicks out of sadistically torturing his victims until he would practically come in his pants. Never would he allow his son to do that to Draco, over his dead body and even then he would come back from the great beyond to haunt and slaughter Lucius.

Turning his thoughts towards his grandson, the disgusted look on Abraxas' face faded away slowly. His grandson was everything a Malfoy should be: powerful, intelligent, graceful and manipulative. Laughing softly, Abraxas remembered how three months ago, he had caught Draco manipulating both his mother and Severus in to buying him each the newest Nimbus broom. When he asked Draco why he had asked for the same broom twice, his grandson told him that he was going to trade it with Blaise for the late Lord Zabini's impressive collection of ancient gold coins. Abraxas Malfoy smirked to himself as he thought back to how much the coin collection was actually worth. He had been able to sell it on the black Wizarding market for over 60,000 Galleons. Drinking his Firewhiskey until there was nothing left in his glass, Abraxas placed it on his desk and walked to the balcony doors once more.

Gazing over the impressive ground of Maiolo Palace, Abraxas saw a pitch black eagle soaring in the skies. Abraxas immediatelly grinned to himself as he realised his grandson was stretching his proverbial wings. Lord Malfoy longed to shift and join his grandson but knew he was too old and his bones were too brittle and prone to fractures. Shaking his head, he thought about how proud he was of his only grandchild and thought about the gift he was going to bestow on Draco later that evening when everybody had left. For the first time ever, a Lord Provost of the Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy was going to allow the _Malfoy Signum_ to mar the skin of a 'future' Heir's left schoulder blade. Usually the placement of the _Signum_ was done on the eleventh birthday but Abraxas saw it as a suitable warning sign towards Lucius, as not to f*ck with him or his reputation.

Looking towards the clock, he saw that it was time for Draco's birthday party and thus stood up to leave the room and join the developing party. Walking away, Abraxas muttered lazingly, "You are incredible little dragon, exceptionally incredible. You will without a doubt restore this family to it's former glory."

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Draco Malfoy's Chambers_

_June 5, 1987 (Draco's 7th Birthday)_

Hearing the clock in his office chime twelve times, Abraxas stood up from his office chair and walked out of his office and into the hallway. Never had Lord Malfoy been as nervous as he was today. This day would either mark the end or the continuation of the Malfoy Royal Veela Bloodline. Though Abraxas knew that his grandson had the characteristics of a Dark Veela, his nervousness had more to do with whether or not Draco would be an _Avatar_. Usually every Hereditary Prince of the Four Royal Bloodlines were Avatars, which denoted a veela who is capable of handling all four elements. Today would be very important to Draco because on every veela's seventh birthday their inner guide - their veela or Dark Passenger, so to say - would try to enforce their dominance on their host. In the case of Draco, that guide would be all the more vicious and cruel since he was a Dark One. In their community, Dark Veelas were seen as great warriors and leaders but they were also immensely feared because of the power they held.

To understand that amount of power you would have to go back almost two thousand years in time, to when the veela species first came into existense. Although Magic was created by The Powers That Be, Gods so to say, the original Pure Veelas were the offspring of the two last Olympian Gods: Ares, the God of War; and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. The Ruling Pantheons and their respective deities held great power. As did wizardkind and when they clashed over independence and superiority, only one species was fated to survive. In a last act of self-preservation, those two aforementioned Olympians offered their four remaining daughters, each of whom had dominion over one of the four elements, to the four most prominent Wizarding house's in a pact that would ensure their own survival. These four daughters are, to this day, still revered highly among their kind as the Pure Ones. Sadly what Ares and Aphrodite did not foresee when they signed the pact was the creation of a species even more powerful than either wizardkind or the deities: a Pure Veela in the body of a wizard, a hybrid more powerful than anyone had ever seen. After Ares and Aphrodite made the pact, their four daughters gave up their immortality to live a semi-mortal life with their mates and to ensure the survival of their bloodline's eliminated their parents.

What wizards these days did not realise was that there was no such thing as a half or a quarter veela. There were witches or wizards with veela characteristics but only the Prince Regnant of each clan and his Hereditary Prince had the ability of wielding both a wand and perform veela magic. Even witches or wizards with veela ancestors could produce a full veela and these veela, while extremely powerful, were not able to wield a wand or perform any other kind of Wizarding Magic. Though if one was blessed with the blood of a direct royal descendant, they were able to produce wizards with major veela characteristics like the allure, glamour and semi-transformation.

Almost every century a Dark Veela was born and while ordinary veela draw their power from Love and Desire (Aphrodite), Dark Ones draw their power from both Love and War, giving them virtually unopposed power.

That was why today was such an important occasion for Draco, it was one of the three most importants occasions in a veela's life. The seventh birthday marked the play for dominance between Veela and Wizard, the eleventh birthday marked the veela's sexual awakening, culminating in to sexual intercourse with a woman or girl of their personal choosing and the fifteenth birthday was when the veela inheritance completed itself and the veela is allowed to choose their primary mate and their optional secondary and even tertiary mates. Shaking his head, Abraxas snapped out of his musings, realising he had arrived at his destination. He knocked on the door that held access to his grandson's private chambers.

"Enter"

Looking around the room he saw his wife Hélène-Victoire speaking with Draco's three non-incarcerated godparents, Adela Greengrass; Álvaro Castillo and Severus Snape while Narcissa held a seemingly sleeping Draco tight in her dainty arms laying on his massive bed.

Trying to get an answer to his questions, Abraxas addressed the mother. "How is he?"

Even before he finished his sentence, he saw Draco snap up his head and gaze at him with narrowed pitch black eyes. The exact moment Abraxas saw those eyes, he knew the Darkness was in control of his grandson. Abraxas immediately tried to mask his scent, but knew he had failed when two black wings expanded from Draco's back. Though he realised his grandson was only seven years of age, Lord Malfoy had never been as frightened as he was right now. Venom coating his shiny white fangs, blood dripping from his wings and flames dancing in his eyes, Draco Malfoy had never looke more fearsome than he did right then.

"Draco, I am not here to hurt you." Abraxas tried to placate his grandson though he could feel his back itching, which was a clear sign that his own wings were on the verge of expanding. "Please calm down, nobody will hurt you."

Wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's waist, Draco replied while at the same time growling softly but menacingly. "Leave! She belongs to me!"

Though she could not see her son's eyes, Narcissa did see the paralysing fear in the eyes of the other four inhabitants in the room. "Draco, it is okay, nobody will hurt you here. I will not allow them to." Though Narcissa had every reason to feel frightened, she did not because she knew her little dragon would never let any harm come to her if he could stop it. In her periphery, she could see Adela attempting to locate her wand, Narcissa instantly felt Draco's body stiffening and realised Draco had seen her too.

Roaring loudly Draco replied: "MINE!" Grabbing Narcissa's right wrist, the feral veela bit straight in to her radial artery and injected his venom.

Shouts rang through the spacious room ranging from: "No!" to "Narcissa!" and even "Merlin!"

Narcissa could feel herself getting weaker and weaker but did not stop her son from injecting the venom straight into her bloodstream. Though weakness tried to take over her body at the same time, so did pleasure. Narcissa could feel pleasure mounting in her lower abdomen and she realised a coil was about to spring which would culminate in an orgasm. On the verge of passing out, Narcissa fell head first into the most incredible orgasm she had ever experienced and succumbed to the sleep and tiredness and into her son's arms.

Upon seeing Narcissa collapsing, Abraxas shot in to action and tried to stupefy his grandson but failed when he enveloped himself into his wings. As the four people standing in the room stood together in fear, they were shocked into silence when they saw the wings, tail, claws and fangs vanish slowly, leaving nothing but a tired seven year old boy who looked with questioning eyes towards one of his beloved godfathers. "Sev?"

Immedaitely rushing forward, Severus addressed his surrogate son. "Yes my dragon?" Seeing Draco lay down his mother gently while never straying his eyes from staring at the adults, Severus kept insisting, "Draco, Dra-"

Interrupting his godfather in the middle of his sentence, Draco tiredly told him, "I wish to go to sleep, please leave."

"Yes of course, let me just grab your mother and we will leave." Severus replied instantly and set upon walking forward but stopped the moment he heard his godson growl menacingly. Snapping up his head, the Potions Master saw that though Draco's eyes had gone back to it's original silver colour, there still shone a feral glint in them.

Trying not to enrage his grandson, Abraxas intervened. "We will leave, Draco." Looking his grandson straight in the eyes, Abraxas happily noticed that the dark glint had faded into the background. Abraxas stared, waiting for the a sign of weakness that he knew would never come. Draco had gained dominance over his Dark Veela once and for all. Nodding towards the door, he urged his companions to not question his authority. Fortunately for him, they bade his instructions, though he could see the doubt and even fear in Adela's eyes. "Sleep well, my boy." Abraxas said before he and his companions left Draco's chambers together.

"You too, grandfather." Draco softly whispered but with his grandfather's enhanced senses he knew Lord Malfoy would be able to hear it loud and clear.

Smiling fondly, Abraxas led his wife and their guests towards the main drawing room to discuss this night's transpired events. Opening the door, he let his guests enter first and made his way over to the largest chair in the room and sat down.

"What was that about, Abraxas? He attacked his own mother and your letting her stay with him!" Adela's eyes flashed red. That was how furious and enraged she felt at that exact moment in time. Though she loved her godson as much as she loved her own two daughters, she did fear for the life of her best friend. If Draco should lose control over the veela inside of him before he had a chance to merge the guiding entity with his soul, possible damage could be done.

Furiously, Hélène-Victoire answered instead of her husband. "How can you say such a thing! Draco would never harm his mother, whether in veela form or any other! There is nobody in this world that he loves as much as Narcissa! And if I ever hear you state otherwise, I will kill you personally!" Though nearly fifteen years younger than her husband, Hélène-Victoire Malfoy was still eighty-one years of age. But even her advanced age did not hinder how frightening she was right then.

Adela dropped her gaze towards the beautiful carpet that decorated the floor." I apologize, Lady Malfoy. I love Draco very much and never meant to offend him or you in any way."

Trying to relieve the pressure that still crackled through the room, Abraxas intervened politely. "Let's let bygones be bygones and move on with this conversation because I would love to finally get some sleep. It has been a very long day and Draco's birthday celebration starts in exactly..." Checking his diamond encrusted watch, Abraxas continued, "Ten hours and I would like to have enough sleep to avoid strangling any of my son's annoying guests." Lord Malfoy rolled his eyes as he thought about the many former Death Eater's Lucius had invited to Draco's seventh birthday party.

Feeling rather tired himself Severus got to the point. "What happened when he bit her?"

Looking at his guests Abraxas replied. "I wish I knew my young friend... I wish I knew." Standing up and walking towards the window he continued, "Sadly enough, I have never had the honour to meet a Dark Veela but I think he marked her."

"As what exactly? What exactly did he mark her as?" Adela Greengrass asked interrogatively.

Turning back his head, Abraxas Malfoy gazed at his guests and replied. "Again... I wish I knew."

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter will be part 3 and thus final of The Dragon's Childhood and will feature birthday's 8 to 11. It will probably not be that long (4000 to 6000 words maximum), it will contain some major incest and paedophilia. I understand if you are sickened by this but I am trying to describe a society and more particularly a species (Veela) with a minimum of morals and ethics. I will hopefully post it in a week or maximum two.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	5. The Dragon's Childhood Pt 3-1

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts.**

**I would like to thank the few people who took some time to review my story, I really appreciate it. I have said that I would not base how fast I would review on how many reviews I get and I will stand by that statement but I do think that it does not take much time to post a small review. Those reviews actually help to know what the readers think of your story. So please review. =)**

**I would like to thank my Beta, the f*cking amazing l0stinl0ve, read her stories, they are awesome. She has once more written my smut scenes and look how incredible it has turned out. Thank you! =)**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOME RATHER EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Childhood Pt. 3.1**_

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Draco Malfoy's Chambers_

_June 5, 1988 (Draco's 8th Birthday)_

If there was anyone in this world that Narcissa was willing to give her life for without a second thought, it was her son. Draco was her greatest accomplishment and there was nobody in her life she loved as much as him. Nobody even came close to the love she felt for her little dragon. Ever since Draco came in to his first of three veela inheritances, Narcissa had felt the bond between mother and son grow even stronger than before. She had not told this to anyone but her father-in-law and her best friend, but she knew one day their relationship would become even more complicated. The bite her son had placed on her right wrist on his seventh birthday, she had realised after she woke up, was somewhat the beginning of a bonding rituals, more specifically, the one of a Tertiary Veela Mate.

Narcissa knew a lot of veela-lore. Abraxas and Hélène-Victoire had taught her everything there was to know about the illustrious species. She was aware that an ordinary veela usually only had one mate. The royal lines (Malfoy & Castillo), however, could have several of them. Royal veela were capable of choosing one Primary Mate, several Secondaries and even a few Tertiaries. The Primary Mate was designed to be the veela's spouse, the mother to their children and would be seen as the superior mate. Secondary Mate's were seen as back-ups, they always had a sexual relationship with both the veela and his Primary Mate and they had to take orders from both of them, as well. Last, but certainly not least, were the Tertiary Mate's. They were almost always family members, significantly older than the veela and they also had to take orders from both the veela and his Primary. Naturally there is only one Primary, a veela can choose several Secondaries and they usually have only three to four Tertiaries. Each of them bears a Veela Mark that denotes their status in the veela nest. A Primary has a mark on their neck; a secondary has a mark on their right wrist and a Tertiary has one on their left inner thigh. Though a veela can only fully claim their Primary Mate's after they come in to their last inheritance, they could choose their Secondaries and Rertiaries as soon as they become sexually active.

She knew that Draco was her son and she should feel sickened by the prospect of becoming intimate with him, Narcissa could not muster up the needed emotions that went with such an emotional epiphany. She was fully aware that veela did not have the same ethics and morals when it came to sex. There were actually no taboo's what so ever. Actually, the entire Wizarding world in general had a different stance on sex than Muggles, though ordinary wizards did not condone incest, they did not have a problem with homosexuality or even polyamory.

Narcissa herself was bisexual and has had a sexual relationship with her son's godmother Adela Greengrass ever since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Adela and her met during the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony, despite Adela getting sorted in to Ravenclaw, she and Narcissa became best friends and have been to this day. Ever since the 'passing' of Adela's husband Robert, she has been a Member of Wizengamot In Absentia. Adela would hold the position until her eldest daughter Daphne came of age and she in turn would either pass it to her husband or her second son if her spouse already had a hereditary seat.

The Wizengamot of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was an interesting, and to be perfectly honest, complicated part of British Wizarding politics. Known as the Parliament & Supreme Court of Wizarding Britain, it has a total of ninety-nine members; sixty-five are elective; fifteen are hereditary; another fifteen are politically appointed; and the last four members are the Archbishop of Callington and the Bishops of Holywell, Stromness, and Warwick. Almost every Wizarding Nation worldwide has a Wizengamot, albeit named differently. Though the Minister of Magic and his Ministerial Cabinet held the executive power, the Wizengamot had full legislative and judiciary control over Wizarding Britain. Rarely did the Wizengamot convene as a whole, only when Laws and Decrees had to be voted and when they had to preside over a Class A Wizarding Trial. It had five seperate Councils: the Council of Magical Commerce; of Magical Diplomacy; of Magical Education; of Magical Health; and of Magical Law. Each member has a seat on two separate Councils, except the politically appointed members who have a seat on all five.

Though Narcissa was only thirty-three years old, she was already one of the most renowned Mind Healers in the entire Wizarding World. She had been pegged as a future Chief of Healing at St. Mungo's the moment she received her qualification from Merlin Wizarding University. The House's of Malfoy and Castillo were probably two of the few aristocratic houses who did not follow the unspoken rule of 'trophy wives'; neither house believed that a woman should be suppressed. Narcissa's mother-in-law for instance, has been CFO/Financial Director of the CasMal Corporation for over forty years and in that capacity has been instrumental in gaining a stronghold in several muggle corporations. Under her more than knowledgable guiding, the company has gained an almost absolute monopoly on the wizarding economy and thus had an almost lethal chokehold on the political world.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Narcissa allowed the person passage in to her private office. "Enter." Gazing towards the door with narrowed eyes, Narcissa relaxed the moment she realised the person who had knocked on her door was her personal house-elf Mitzy. Though Narcissa had few people she actually cared for, Mitzy was one of them. She had been gifted with her personal house-elf by her father on her fifth birthday and had immediately formed an unbreakable bond with her. Snapping herself out of her inner musings, Narcissa turned her gaze towards the house-elf in question. "How can I help you Mitzy?"

Bowing deeply, Mitzy replied, "Young master is awake, Mistress Cissy. He has been bathed, clothed and fed already."

Nodding her head, Narcissa asked, "Am I to assume that Draco has joined his godfather in a trip to Hogwarts?" There were few people in this world that Narcissa trusted with her son but Severus was without a single doubt in her mind one of them. Though she had only one permanent lover and that was Adela, she did enjoy her sexual trysts with the former Death Eater.

"Yes Mistress, Lord Prince has come to collect young master personally. He told me that they would return in time for young master's birthday celebration."

Nodding her head in thought Narcissa replied, "Perfect." Catching on to the rest of the sentence, she immediately questioned her house-elf. "How are the preparations for Draco's birthday party proceeding? Are they nearly done?" Today was her little dragon's eighth birthday and they were having a quidditch themed party. Narcissa, herself was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team for four years and since her wedding to Lucius, she had taken up the position of Honorary President of the Wiltshire Wolverines, one of five quidditch teams owned by the CasMal Corporation.

"Mistress Malfoy has asked me to tell you that there is nothing to worry about and that you should take a little time for yourself and just relax." Mitzy told her beloved mistress happily.

"Do you know if Adela has already arrived?"

"No, Mistress Cissy, Lady Greengrass has yet to make her acquaintance." Mitzy told Narcissa while still bowing with the reverence a woman of her stature deserved. "When she arrives I will tell her to meet you in your office, Mistress."

Smiling softly at her house-elf, Narcissa turned her chair around until she was gazing out of the window and continued, "Thank you, Mitzy. You are dismissed."

Hearing her house-elf pop away, she once more let her thoughts drift towards the beautiful Adela. Though Narcissa was not homosexual, her preferred bedmate's are women and one's that are subservient to her were even better. Lady Greengrass was a perfect example of that. There was nothing in this world that she loved more than being finger-fucked by Narcissa in public. Letting her daydreams take over , Narcissa could feel the wet spot in her silk knickers grow, the longer she thought about the brunette beauty. Narcissa did not realise that the time had passed by so quickly, Mitzy had already left the office over half an hour ago. Lost in her naughty fantasies, the young witch did not hear her office door open almost silently.

Slowly tiptoeing towards her lover's desk, Adela could smell the musky, tangy smell of Narcissa's arousal in the air and felt her cunt getting wetter and wetter with each passing second. Disguising her _magical signature_, she silently made her way over to her lover and gave the daydreaming witch a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder.

Narcissa snapped out of her stupor upon feeling a soft kiss being placed on her shoulder. She grinned inconspicuously when she recognised the silky soft lips. "Adela, I did not realise you had arrived already."

Sitting herself down on Narcissa lap, Adela replied, "Only five minutes earlier, love. I had to drop off Daphne and Astoria. That man is a saint for putting up with eight children at once." Crashing her mouth down onto Narcissa's, Lady Greengrass engaged her in a lustful, passionate lip-lock.

Moaning and panting loudly, Narcissa tore her lips and tongue away from Adela's after five minutes filled with languid kissing before pushing the witch in question from her position on her lap on to the floor. Looking straight in to her eyes, Narcissa smirked and said, "Service me... whore."

Shivering at the lustful and commanding tone in Narcissa's voice, Adela fell to her knees, crawled towards her lover and pushed open the witches legs. Feeling the drool accumulate in her mouth after seeing her mistress' sodden knickers, she lowered her lips and kissed the witches left upper thigh leg.

**SEXUAL CONTENT BEGINS!**

Adela took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant female smell, making herself more aroused than she had been. The aroma was sweet but powerful, making her moan out loud. She savoured the delicious scent as it filled her lungs. Her pussy throbbed with need, and she made extra effort to make her lover exude more of that ambrosia.

She trailed her fingers up Narcissa's calf, circled her knee, and lifted Narcissa's white sundress. Adela smirked at the moan her mistress let out at the light teasing and traced the woman's muscular legs with wet kisses, carefully avoiding the spot Narcissa craved to be touched.

Narcissa fisted a hand into her lover's hair and pulled her to the apex of her thighs, "Enough teasing, slut."

Adela shuddered at the humiliating name, regardless that it was true. She pulled her mistress's knickers to the side, giving her the glimpse of moist, swollen pussy lips. She continued to tease, and only licked the crease where thigh met pelvis, slowly working her way to the sodden slit.

She swiped her tongue along the wet trails, humming in pleasure at the taste. Eyeing the erect nub that made Narcissa's clit, she wrapped her lips around it and flicked her tongue, making the woman above her moan in absolute pleasure.

Narcissa arched her back when Adela began to play with her clit. She trailed her hands over her skin, the sensations overtaking her body. She palmed her breasts, squeezing them in time with each flick of her lover's tongue. When she felt fingers at her entrance, she rotated her hips in attempt to make them enter her.

Adela slid two of her slender fingers across her mistress's slippery cunt while she massaged the woman's clit with her tongue. She watched with pleasure as Narcissa squirmed in her seat.

Narcissa groaned in want, gasping out "Whore, please me now!" She let out a wanton moan leave her lips as Adela's fingers plunged into her pussy. She gasped as the long fingers invading her. Adela stroked at the tight walls, her mouth still latched to her mistress's clit.

Narcissa wriggled in time with the thrusting fingers, and gasped out when another finger was inserted into her. Her breathing quickened as her pleasure built, barely managing to pant out, "More."

Adela already had three fingers plunged into the glistening cunt. Watching her lover wreath above her made her anxious to bring Narcissa to pleasure - so that it could be her own turn. She added another finger, softly thrusting, letting her mistress's juices lubricate her hand, before curving her thumb into her palm and sensually insert her whole hand into the dripping pussy. She thrusted her hand upwards, sliding through the hungry walls gripping at her fist.

Narcissa squealed in delight and began to shake at the outset of a massive orgasm washed over her body. When Adela twisted her arm just so, Narcissa's eyes rolled back as she came long and hard.

"Merlin, yes!" Narcissa cried out as Adela's balled hand continued to pump in and out. Narcissa looked down to her lover and smiled, as another wave of pleasure ran through her body. Slowly, Adela withdrew her fingers and Narcissa came one final time as the hand popped from her cunt. She took several deep breaths until her heartbeat returned to something more normal.

Adela sat back on her haunches. She eyed the pebbled nipples clearly visible through her lover's thin white dress and licked her lips.

Narcissa watched as her lover could barely contain her lust. She smirked before leaning forward, giving ample view of her breasts as the top of her dress fell. She stretched out her arms until her hands rested on Adela's shoulders.

The touch made Adela shiver. Silently, she begged with her eyes for more. She tried to hold still while her mistress's hands softly pulled the straps to her evening gown down her shoulders, letting her chest free. She licked her lips when Narcissa began to caress breasts, thumbs circling around each nipple. "Please," she gasped when a thumb pressed against one of her taut peaks. "I've been good."

"You don't look like a good girl to me," Narcissa sneered, pinching each nipple. She eyed the now free breasts as they jiggled with each ragged breath that Adela took. "You look more like a dirty slut to me."

Adela moaned at the dirty words. She rubbed her thighs together in attempt to relieve some of the pressure caused by the blonde's fingers pulling and teasing her nipples. "I'll do anything," she rasped, wanting any sort of relief.

"Yes, you will," Narcissa smiled before pushing her lover backwards onto the carpeted floor and following her. She straddled the dark-haired woman, embracing her, their wet lips meeting.

Adela's naked breasts rubbed against the soft fabric that made up Narcissa's sundress, making her moan as the taut nipples of her mistress scraped against her own.

Narcissa groaned into Adela's mouth when she reached for her wand and cast a Vibrate Charm. She trailed the wand down her lover's neck, around each breast, and circled each nipple. She smiled into Adela's mouth when another moan escaped.

Adela's body was on fire. The warm body atop her made it difficult to breathe. The vibrating sensation that was slowly pressing on her abdomen made her cunt clench. She was going to climax soon, and without any penetration!

Narcissa bypassed Adela's bundle of nerves and traced the crease of her thighs. She giggled when her lover groaned and swallowed the whispered, "please," with an impassioned kiss. She brought her wand to to Adela's slit, and let it rest there.

Adela was going mad. She squirmed in place, trying to maneuvre the vibrating wand so that she could finally reach over the edge. "Please, Mistress," she begged.

Narcissa finally took pity on her best friend and thrust her wand into Adela's gaping cunt. She thrust it in and out in tune with her lover's quick breaths until Adela's eyes widened in shock. Narcissa firmly planted her lips to Adela's to quiet the inevitable scream that accompanied her climax.

The blonde slowly pulled out her wand, cast the Counter, and kissed her beautiful friend once more.

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS!**

Panting loudly Narcissa tore her mouth away from Adela's and held her from their position on the carpet. Tilting up her lover's chin, she gazed in her eyes with adoration. "I love you."

Tears streaming down her face, Adela replied, "I love you too."

Cooing, Narcissa responded, "Don't cry love. Shhhh..." Softly wiping away her lover's tears with her thumb, Narcissa kissed Adela's closed eyelids and let herself fall in to a slumber.

Hearing the consistent knocking on the office door, Adela shook her head as a way of clearing it from the sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw their beautiful little dragon laying in the naked arms of his mother, while Narcissa was being held by her. Extracting her arms from around her lover, she walked over to the door naked as the day she was born. Opening it she saw Lord Malfoy staring at her with not even a speck of lust in his eyes.

"Have you seen Draco? He was quite filthy when he returned from Hogwarts. The others have already taken a bath. "Abraxas asked with a small smirk.

Not even bothering to cover herself, Adela anwered, "Yes, he is here with me and Narcissa. We will bathe him, it is no problem whatsoever."

Abraxas let out an inelegant snort. "I am positive it isn't." Gazing at his watch he continued, "But do make sure you hurry because the party starts in approximately an hour." Without even giving her a backwards glance, Abraxas Malfoy walked away.

Making her way back in to the room, she saw that both Narcissa and Draco had already woken up and were staring at her as if she was the most beautiful creature in the world. "Let's go, we have to take a bath."

After having taken a relaxing bath together, the group of three made their way over to the gardens where the party in honour of the birthday boy was being held. Softly kissing her lover, Narcissa opened the doors that led to the expansive gardens of Grafton Palace. Both witches could see that the select few people who were invited had not noticed their arrival yet.

"Happy birthday, my little dragon. Are you happy?" Narcissa asked while looking down at her son.

Grinning Draco replied, "Yes, mother."

Snapping her head up, both Adela and Narcissa saw young Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott running towards their friend and congratulating him on his eighth birthday.

"Draco, are you coming? I have brought you your gift." Blaise told Draco excitedly. "It's a diamond studded broom."

Laughing softlyc Draco replied. "I think you are not supposed to tell me that before I open the giftc Blaise."

"It's not like you can't see the shape of the broom, wrapped in paper." Blaise retorted rolling his eyes.

Looking at his mother, Draco asked, "Can I join them mother?"

"Of course, my little dragon, it is your birthday after all." Narcissa told him with a fond smile on her angelic face. "You can do what ever you wish."

Sauntering over towards his mother and godmother, Draco dropped a soft kiss on both their lips and ran away while at the same time laughing and wrestling with his friends.

Breaking the heavy silence between the two witches, Adela could not help herself and said while sporting a huge grin on her face, "My, my, Narcissa, your son will be quite the ladies man."

Snorting, Narcissa replied, "You are telling me." Grabbing her lover's hand she dragged Adela over to the group consisting of her parents-in-law, Severus and Lord Castillo. "Quite a beautiful day...isn't it?" Narcissa broke in to the conversation while gazing with adoring eyes towards her son.

* * *

_Surrey, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Strathclyde (Private) Academy_

_June 5, 1989 (Draco's 9th Birthday)_

Strutting decisively through the halls of the Strathclyde Academy was young Draco Malfoy, who was only nine years of age and his grandparents, Abraxas and Hélène-Victoire Malfoy. Despite the fact that the Academy only had twenty-four students, it was located in an impressive castle-type manor that housed over 150 rooms in the Surrey countryside.

Only the richest of the rich were allowed a position at the highly revered wizarding school. Every Malfoy since their permanent immigration to Wizarding Britain had completed their pre-formative years at the school. Well, all of them except Lucius, who had been expelled after he had tried to attack one of the professors with a cursed athame. Draco had been told that story by his grandfather after he lost his composure and lashed out in violence towards one of his best friends. Draco knew his grandfather had only told him the tale to show him that a Malfoy should never lose their composure in public, much less be violent. Although Draco was only nine years old, he already had a tendency to lash out by using wandless magic. He knew his grandfather feared that despite all his hard work, Draco would turn in to a mini-Lucius, albeit a far more powerful one.

While officially wands were only allowed when one was eleven years of age, and even then there was the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery that was being implemented by use of the _Trace_. Draco already had an illegal wand and was in possession of a Malfoy family heirloom that blocked the _Trace_ of monitoring any use of magic. Illegal wands were extremely rare, as normally every wandmaker has to register their made wands, but since the CasMal Corporation owned almost every major and minor wizarding company (including several wand shops), they receive a plethora of 'gifts' from their respective subsidiaries.

Draco's illegal wand was made of silver lime wood, had a pulverized dragon scale core, approximately 11 and 1/2 inches long and quite springy. The young aristocrat knew however that the wand would not be his main one. His main wand would be chosen at Ollivanders after he received his Hogwarts admission letter. One of the positive points of owning an illegal wand was that his grandfather and godfathers could already teach him advanced magic and even some basic Dark Arts. Draco was already exceptionally gifted in the ancient magical arts of Transfiguration and Potions, had an aptitude for the Dark Arts and finally had been learned to fully control his _metamorphmagic_ by his aunt Andromeda.

Though Draco was aware that Andromeda had been disowned and disinherited by his mother's family, he could not help but like her kind and bubbling personality which was a stark contrast with his mother's stern but loving character. He knew his mother had minimum contact with her sister, despite the fact that they loved each other very much. Grandfather had told him it was because Narcissa did not like Andromeda's husband and had a bitter rivalry with him at Hogwarts. Draco knew his mother also had another sister, but because underage wizards were not allowed to visit people in Azkaban without an important reason and explicit consent of the Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock, Draco had not seen her since she was incarcerated, and thus having no memories of his aunt Bellatrix.

Over the past year, Draco had realised that his grandfather had grown weaker, and would probably not last until his graduation from Hogwarts. Thus his mother, grandfather and godfather had taken the task upon them to teach Draco everything there was to know about the House of Malfoy and the Wizarding world. His favourite subject of all was the Dark Arts and more specifically Mentalism a.k.a. Mind Magic like Legillimency, Occlumency, Illusionism and Kinetic Manipulation. Draco particularly liked to use Illussio-

Snapping Draco out of his stupor was the soft voice of his grand-mère, Hélène-Victorie Malfoy. "Do you think we are too late, my love?" Looking around Draco realised they had already arrived at his History of Magic-classroom while he was lost in his thoughts.

Gazing at his expensive watch, Lord Malfoy replied. "Sadly, I think we are." Shaking his head, Abraxas looked down at his grandson and continued, "I told you to hurry up in the lavatory. No young man should take longer than their mother freshening up. For the love of Circe, not even I take that long and I am pretty vain."

With a small smirk on his face, Draco could not help but taunt his grandfather playfully. "That is because you are old, no matter how long you spend freshening up, you would never be able to look as good as I do." Letting his smirk grow even bigger, Draco continued, "Moreover, was it not you who taught me that a Malfoy should always look their finest, no matter the consequences?"

"Wha... yes... but..." Abraxas could not form an adequate response and stood there gaping like a fish, while his wife looked on almost taking on a purple hue from trying to contain her laughter.

Now full out grinning, Draco delivered the final blow. "Stop stuttering and close that mouth, you resemble a fish. It makes you look positively undignified. Tsk... I bet every Malfoy in history is currently in the process of rolling over in their grave."

Unable to control herself, Hélène-Victoire exploded in peals of laughter while Abraxas stood there with a pouting face mixed between annoyance and pride upon his grandson's brilliant retort.

Hearing the ruckus outside of her classroom the professor History of Magic opened the door and saw Lady Malfoy going through what she thought to be the most intense laughing/crying fit she had ever seen. "Lady Malfoy, are you okay?"

Tears streaming down her face, Hélène-Victoire replied while trying to hold off any further laughter bubbling up inside of her, "Yes my dear." Standing up straight, she looked at her grandson's professor and continued, "We will be picking up Draco and his friends at a quarter to two, this afternoon."

Looking down at her still smirking pupil, the professor replied, "Ah yes! It is your birthday, is it not?"

Snapping up his head to look at his second favourite professor in the whole world - the first one being Sev - he retorted politely, "Yes professor, I am officially nine years old. Only two more years and I will receive my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter." He said proudly while still keeping that infuriating smirk on his face.

Grinning, the professor asked her pupil a playful question. "Are you that determined to rid yourself of me, love? After all, that would mean we would not be able to continue our illicit love affair." She ended her sentence by giving her student a playful wink.

"Well that will not do. I guess that means you will have to join me at Hogwarts." Draco told her while still trying to keep his Malfoy mask on.

"And why is that exactly?"

Allowing the grin to spread over his face, Draco replied, "That way you can join me in those cold and damp Slytherin dorm rooms to hold my bed warm."

Hearing the answer coming from her favourite pupil, she could not help the bark of laughter that bubbled up in her chest. "I'll think about it but for now, let's go educate ourselves, shall we?"

Sauntering towards his teacher, he took her right hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her soft hand. "We shall." Without turning towards them, Draco dismissed his grandparents politely. "I will see you this afternoon, grand-mère...grand-père." Without looking back, Draco Malfoy walked in to the classroom and towards the desk he shared with Pansy Parkinson.

Abraxas spoke for the first time since their arrival. "Well it looks we are no longer needed, my dear, "he said while walking towards his wife and looping their arms together.

Grinning widely, Hélène-Victoire replied, "It certainly seems so." Turning her gaze towards the professor, she continued. "You are allowed to join us this afternoon at the Manor if you wish. I am absolutely sure that Narcissa would love to see you, my dear Andromeda."

Trying to keep the smile on her face Andromeda retorted. "I will have to excuse myself, I have to teach several lessons this afternoon. But be sure to send my greetings to Narcissa." After giving Lord Malfoy a hand and Lady Malfoy a kiss on both her cheeks, Andromeda walked towards the door. Without looking backwards, she said one last thing, "I will be sending Draco's gift over this afternoon between classes. It will probably arrive before his birthday party ends, if that stupid owl does not get lost again, at least." Closing the door behind her, Professor Tonks went to stand in front of her class and continued with her lessons.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter will be posted in a week or two and will be significantly darker than this one.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	6. The Dragon's Childhood Pt 3-2

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. One of the quotes in this fic is suplied by 'Dallas' and more precisely Jock Ewing. Though I am aware that the full moon in June 1990 fell on the 8th, let's just say for the sake of this story that it fell on the 5th.**

**I would like to thank the few people who took some time to review my story, I really appreciate it. I have said that I would not base how fast I would review on how many reviews I get and I will stand by that statement but I do think that it does not take much time to post a small review. Those reviews actually help to know what the readers think of your story. So please review. =)**

**I would like to thank my Beta, the f*cking amazing l0stinl0ve, read her stories, they are awesome. She has once more written my smut scenes and look how incredible it has turned out. Thank you! =)**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOME RATHER EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Childhood Pt. 3.2**_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_June 5, 1990 (Draco's 10th Birthday)_

The wind was howling, leaves were rustling and the silver moon stood high in the sky. Aware of the darkness that surrounded him, Draco knew that at this point he was easy pickings for whoever had kidnapped him. Oddly enough the young boy - who was only ten years of age - did not feel any sense of fear what so ever in being virtuously 'defenseless'. He may not have his wand on him but he would not allow himself to be weak, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy were never weak. Being a veela meant that he had several 'enhanced features' so to say; though Draco knew his abilities were nowhere near what they would one day be. The young boy could not wait until his eleventh birthday when he would come in to his second veela inheritance and his powers would develop substantially.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Ringing loudly through the forest was the voice of a former Death Eater. "You can't hide from me, Draco!"

Standing still, Draco regulated his breathing to make sure he remained silent and tried to disguise his _magical signature_ as to make sure they were not able to pick up on it. He was more than aware that there was more than one possible assailant tracking him through the woods. He had heard at least two different sets of footsteps reverberating through the forest. Concentrating, Draco tried to use wandless magic to create a gust of wind as a diversion but knew his assailants would not fall for it.

Hearing the failed distraction behind him, the other attacker taunted the young boy. "Is that all you have? Quite pitiful if you ask me, but then again, you are your father's son."

Draco could hear that this one was not nearby, he had obviously used a _Voice Amplifying Spell_ to get his message heard from what seemed to be at least several kilometres from his position. Resolving himself, Draco realised he should not wait for his enemies to come to him but eliminate them separately.

Standing up straight, the young aristocrat looked towards the moon and smirked. He started running and jumping over bushes, the wind racing past his ears, branches cutting his face. Draco Malfoy was nothing but a mere blur as he approached his first foe with the upmost silence. Hearing soft footsteps nearing him, Draco jumped up gracefully, latched on to a tree branch and hauled himself up to try to hide himsel inconspicuously.

"Where are you boy?!" An almost insane screeching rang through the forest.

Waiting patiently until the man was standing under the branch he was situated on, he let himself drop on the man's back and clamped his left hand over the attacker's mouth. Letting the cursed athame - the dagger that was hiding in his right sleeve - slide from it's hiding place, Draco used it to viciously slit the assailant's throat from ear to ear. Hearing the gurgling sounds coming from the man, he dropped off the dying man's back, making no sound and looked on as the blood squirted from his neck. Gazing into the man's eyes he realised that the man was nothing more than a puppet doing his master's bidding. He felt nothing when he saw the misty, white eyes - a telltale trait of an extremely powerful Imperius Curse - shift to their original green colour once more.

Tears streaming down his face, the man could only hope from mercy from the young boy - who looked like a fallen angel - who's hand's were tainted with his blood. "Ple.. ppllee... please. I... I... have... a... family."

Taking pity on the man, Draco sauntered towards him and said, "May Merlin have mercy on your soul." Bending down on one knee, Draco looked in the man's eyes as he snapped his neck.

Searching the man for a wand, he realised gloomily that the wizard he had killed was not even a wizard. Shaking his head in disgust, he felt pity for the second time today. Though there was no love lost between him and Muggles, Draco did not condone unnecessary bloodshed. The entire time of his imprisonment, Draco had been silenced, muted and blindfolded until he had managed to escape. Standing up straight, he felt soft tingles on the back of his neck, a clear sign of somebody's presence.

Turning around slowly, Draco saw that in front of him stood an unearthly beautiful, sleek, white panther, growling menacingly with what Draco thought was a faint smirk on it's face. Letting the cursed athame fall on to the ground, Draco started channeling his energy and felt the bones and muscles in his body reform themselves until he was no longer standing on two legs. In Draco's place now stood a pitch black wolf, who's only recognisable trait were the molten silver eyes that were common to the Malfoy family. Sitting back on his haunches and raising his head to the sky, the wolf let out a earth shattering, unworldly howl that echoed through the trees surrounding the Animagus and Shapeshifter.

Lowering his head, the wolf looked towards the panther and allowed his eyes once more to be consumed by the flames that had made so many of his previous foes tremble in fear. Crouching, the wolf sprang towards the panther until the only things distinguishable were two blurs attacking each other - with such extreme viciousness that it would even make the devil's toes curl in fear and trepidation - and the snarling sounds coming from them when they tried to kill their respective opponent.

Clamping his jaws down on the panther's neck, Draco tore in to his assailant's throat viciously until the blood splattered on the forest floor. With his fangs still embedded in the man's mutilated throat, Draco saw the Animagus phase back in to his human form. Letting the wizard drop to the ground, the pitch black wolf snarled loudly when he realised that the man in question was none other than Tywin Parkinson. There was no man in this world - well, except Lucius - who disgusted him as much as Tywin. Though Pansy was probably not going to be his Primary Mate, Draco and Pansy had developed a bond strong enough, for her to be seen as a future Secondary-

Disturbing him out of his pensive thoughts was the fast succession of what seemed to be wolf paws on the forest floor; paws that were rapidly making his way towards him. Sniffing loudly, Draco realised that the wolf in question was actually a _Cursed One_, also known as a werewolf. Leaving Tywin for now, Draco waited for the arrival for his next combatant.

"Grrrr..."

Hearing the semi-creature growling at him, he almost grinned in anticipation. Circling around each other in what seemed to be a battle for dominance between two alpha wolves, Draco waited for the werewolf to attack. He did not have to wait too long because not even five seconds later the werewolf lunged towards him. Performing nothing more than a simple sidestep, Draco clamped his jaw down on the werewolf's neck and shook his head like a rabid dog trying to tear out it's victim's throat. Hearing the soft whining from the rapidly weakening creature, Draco clamped down even harder and decapitated the werewolf by biting through his spinal cord and more precisely his cervical vertebrae.

Once more, one of his opponent's phased back in to their human form and Draco realised he recognised the man from wanted posters. The werewolf he had just killed was none other than the vicious Stephen Sears, also known as the 'Rabid Demon'. Sears was widely recognised as being the Alpha of the most cruel werewolf pack in history, he and his Beta - Fenrir Greyback - were wanted in almost every European Wizarding Nation for their 'Crimes Against Wizardkind'. Draco had heard many horror stories about him. He was told - by Severus - that the 'Crimson Tooth Pack' - as their pack was called - was in the employ of the Dark Lord during the First British Wizarding War – starting in 1970 and lasting until 1981.

"_Crucio_!"

Not having the time to withstand the Cruciatus Curse, Draco fell to the floor in absolute agony. Nerve-endings on fire, skin pierced and sliced by what seemed to be thousands of white hot knives, young Draco Malfoy thrashed on the dirty ground but did not let out a single scream. After all, his grandfather had taught him to try to withstand that particular curse.

Blood pouring from his throat, Tywin couldn't help but taunt the young boy. "Scream Draco...scream!" Feeling himself harden in his pants, Tywin released the Curse's hold on Draco but continued his verbal assault. "You are such a pretty young boy, Draco. I will enjoy violating you in a way that you have never been before. But first..._Incendus Fiera_!"

Immediately snapping up his head with a smirk on his face, Draco realised that Tywin had not anticipated the young boy's veela inheritance. Concentrating deeply, Draco tried to ensure that the Cursed Fire Parkinson had conjured did not set the entire forest on fire by guiding it's movements towards Tywin himself. Jumping up when he heard the agonised shrieks coming out of the rapidly burning mouth of Lord Tywin Parkinson. Not wanting to let him die so easily, Draco clapped his hands once and out of nowhere the fire vanished in to thin air.

Making his way over to the burned and mutilated man, Draco opened his fly and pulled out his already impressive girth and started pissing on the face of the moaning wizard. After he had suitably relieved himself, the young wizard tucked himself back in to his black trousers and crouched down to look at his - what seemed to be - last victim.

"Tywin...Tywin, look at me!" Gazing in the man's eyes, Draco spat straight on his face and walked towards where he had let the athame fall. Looking around he saw the soft shine coming from the moonlight being reflected on the gem adorned handle and picked it up. Seeing the disgraced Death Eater looking at him with absolute fear, Draco allowed the smirk on his face. "You are going to die, Tywin. I will make sure that you will beg for mercy."

Picking up Tywin's wand, he performed a _Silencing Spell _on the man in question and tucked the aforementioned wizard's wand in his trousers. With a stoic look on his face, Draco placed the athame behind Tywin's right ear and sliced it off in one single go. Watching the man thrashing on the forest floor, Draco realised he would have to _Petrify _the man before he could continue with his mutilation. "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Going through the motion's, Draco cut of Tywin's left ear before moving on to every one of his other sensory organs. Finally done, Draco looked at the pitiful man lying on the ground - unintelligible, gurgling sounds coming out his mouth - convulsing like a creature on the verge of death. Lifting the _Silencing Spell, _Draco pointed his wand at the man and was tempted to put him out of his misery. But then he remembered all the times that Pansy had _Flooed_ over to the Manor - in complete agony, tears streaming down her face after her father had brutally raped her - and could not help himself from raising his wand and whispering, "_Coctura_."

'_Coctura_' - known asthe Blood-Boiling Curse - was an invention of Draco's godmother and aunt, Bellatrix Prosperina Lestrange née Black. The spell did exactly as it's name pointed out, boiled the victim's blood inside their veins. Like the Unforgivable"s, you have to mean it; you have to want to cause pain and torment. Though Draco was already extremely powerful for his age, he was rapidly weakening from the drain the curse had on his _magical core_. To make sure he did not overexert himself, the ten year old pure veela removed the curse off his victim, after he felt the sick pervert was punished enough.

Crouching down so he was level with Tywin's face, Draco took out the athame once more and stabbed the man thirthy times on every surface of his body. Covered in blood, the young veela stood up and once more _Petrified_ his victim to make sure he did not escape his death. "This if for Pansy, you sick freak of nature. Nobody touches what belongs to me." Walking towards his other two victims, Draco made sure they were dead. Once sure, he softly started whistling a tune.

Using his hereditary ability once more, Draco turned in to his favourite non-magical aerial animal and jumped in to the air. Spreading his wings wide, the black eagle flew towards his family manor without a backwards glance.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor..._

Abraxas Malfoy had never been as frightened and worried as he had been the past two days. Not usually one to feel fear and worry, he couldn't help it when his grandson went missing a day before his tenth birthday party. Ever since Draco's disappereance, the Manor had been filled with close friends and family members. Though Lord Malfoy did think it odd that Tywin Parkinson had not yet visited to 'comfort' his best friend, the old man could not help his thoughts wandering. 'Maybe Lucius has something to do wi-'

The shrill voice of Dobby - Lucius' personal house elf - rang through the manor as if amplified. "Young master has returned! Young master Draco is home!"

Immediately shooting up from his chair, Abraxas made his way out of his office. Running through the halls as fast as his old legs could carry him; he tried to make his way over to the foyer. Descending the marble staircase - that led to the aforementioned foyer - slowly, Abraxas Malfoy saw his grandson standing tall while being enveloped in a hug from his mother. Looking around, Abraxas was extremely relieved when he saw that the only people present were Adela, Álvaro, Hélène-Victoire, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus, because he also saw how his grandson was completely covered in what seemed to be someone else's blood.

Watching his grandson pulling himself out of his mother's grasp, Abraxas was shocked when he sauntered towards his father instead of making his way towards...well... anybody else. Abraxas immediately realised that his earlier thoughts had been correct when he suspected his son's involvement in Draco's abduction. After all, only few knew of Draco's schedule that day. Lord Malfoy could not understand what would bring his son to do such a despicable thing. Did he have no sense of morality, no moral compass to guide him anymore? Shaking his head, he knew that was exactly the problem. Lucius was nothing more than a wolf disguised in sheep's clothing, a vile predator with no regards to the feelings or emotions of the people around him. Abraxas snapped out of his thoughts when his grandson decided to open his mouth.

"Next time...send someone worthy. Tywin was hardly a challenge, I gladly ripped his throat out." Licking his lips in a sickening manner, Draco continued to make Lucius uncomfortable." You should have heard him beg for mercy. Oh...and let's not forget Sears. Let me assure you, he was not as impressive as everyone claims he is...well was. He is pretty dead, too."

Grinning at his father, the young aristocrat blinked and allowed his eyes to turn pitch black. "Next time you try something like this, I will decapitate you like I did Sears and fuck your skull like a blow-up doll." Seeing his father shivering in revulsion, he allowed the famous 'Malfoy Smirk' to once more grace his angelic face and continued his taunting. "You are a failure and you will always be a failure, Lucius." Letting his athame slip out of his sleeve, Draco threw it straight at his father's left shoulder and saw it connect.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Feeling the cursed athame pierce his shoulder, Lucius Malfoy fell to his knees in anguish.

Draco walked over to his father and pulled up his face to make him look in his eyes. "Do not fuck with me Lucius, I am not grandfather or grandmother, your life means absolutely nothing to me." Pulling the athame out of his father's shoulder, Draco walked up the same marble staircase Abraxas was standing on.

Looking at his grandfather, Draco addressed him with a command, "There are three bodies -a Muggle, Sears and Tywin -, you will find them near each other. Dispose of them before someone finds them, will you?" At the top of the staircase he uttered his final sentence. "Oh yes, you should be able to find them in the Forest of Dean, you know in Gloucestershire." Turning around a final time, Draco left for his chambers.

Looking at his Hand of the Lord, Abraxas addressed him, "Severus can you take care of the bodies? Burn them and destroy any evidence left behind."

Severus bowed with utmost respect and replied, "Of course, my Lord." Turning around, Severus made his way out of the Manor front doors and in to the cold night to destroy the evidence of a mad man's quest to destroy his own son.

Abraxas softly stepped down the stairs and walked towards his son. He looked him in the eyes, "Draco was right. You are nothing more than a failure." Ending his sentence with a slap to Lucius' face, Abraxas Malfoy taunted him one last time. "Draco is ten times the wizard you will ever be." Turing around, he was followed by his guests as he made his way upstairs to check on his grandson and left his son to wallow in his anger and self-pity.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Draco Malfoy's Living Chambers_

_June 4-5, 1991 (Draco's 11th Birthday)_

He looked at his beloved daughter-in-law who seemed to be deep in thought while pacing the mini-drawing room of her son's living quarter. Abraxas tried to intervene politely, "Narcissa, calm down."

Biting her lower lip while in thought, Narcissa answered absent mindedly, "I am calm Lord Malfoy." Narcissa - who was wearing a beautiful red sundress with strappy red sandals and paired the outfit with ruby earrings - looked like an angel in disguise. For the past year, Narcissa had taken over more and more tasks as future Lady Malfoy while at the same time getting promoted to Chief of Healing at St. Mungo's and being elected to the Wizengamot as a representative of the Liberal Democratic Party. This raised the current number of Malfoy's on the Wizengamot from two to three and funnily enough all three of them were members of different wizarding parties. Abraxas was a representative of the Conservative and Unionist Party, while Lucius was the Secretary-General of the Wizarding Preservation Alliance.

Since the elective victory of Cornelius Fudge, the Conservatives, Liberal Democrats and Socialists had been in power and an enormous amount of respect had once again befallen on The House of Malfoy. Even Lucius had been able to keep his position as Chief Adjudicator of the Wizengamot, with the promise of tacit support of the Wizarding Preservation Alliance when the 1991 budget negotiations would have to be voted.

Abraxas wanted to say more, wanted to confront Narcissa because he was aware that she was trying to suppress the emotions and thoughts that were obviously bubbling up in her. In only a few more minutes, it would be Draco's eleventh birthday and he would go through his most powerful veela inheritance, the one that would awaken his dormant sexuality by laying with a witch of his choice.

Abraxas himself had chosen his aunt Murielle to have his first sexual experience with. Though Abraxas only had one Tertiary Mate - Murielle -, he did have twelve Secondaries over the span of ninety years. Every single one of his Secondary Mate's had a close bond with both him and his Primary. Sadly enough, none of them were still alive today.

Lord Malfoy himself knew that his grandson was not even in the least bit nervous for this day. Young Draco had already done extensive research on different forms of copulation - ranging from oral sex to anal sex and even the basics of the BDSM lifestyle - and was more than confident in his abilities. He had meticulously prepared himself for this day by doing the aforementioned academic research but also by gaining 'practical knowledge'. Though he was not capable of performing any sexual act whatsoever before his eleventh birthday, Draco had made his godfather take him to a brothel to observe several prostitutes fornicating. Sniggering softly, Abraxas remembered how Severus told him how he had to use more _Memory Charms_ that day then in his entire adult life and that included his Death Eater-career.

Hearing the clock chime and signal the beginning of the new day, Abraxas heard the commotion from Draco's bedroom and stood up immediately to try to minimise the damage done by his grandson.

"BOOOM!"

Out of nowhere the doors - that connected Draco's sleeping quarters to his personal drawing room - were blasted out of their hinges and in the doorway stood the most impressive sight Abraxas had ever seen: a fully naked Draco Lucius Malfoy with black wings - dripping with crimson blood - protruding from his back, looking straight at his mother with nothing but lust in his eyes.

"Come here!" What seemed a normal sentence to Abraxas, was an unspoken command to Narcissa, so she slowly made her way over to her son. Turning his gaze towards his grandfather, he issued - a not so silent - command, "Leave!"

Standing up, Abraxas left the room and threw up a _Silencing Spell_ to make sure nobody would be able to hear the two incestuous lovers.

Pulling his mother down by her hair, he whispered softly in her ear, "We are going to have a lot of fun together, mother." Turning around, Draco sauntered in to the room with a smirk on his face, looked over his shoulder and questioned, "Are you coming?"

**SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS!**

Narcissa followed her son into his bed chambers. She was nervous for what was to come, but she couldn't deny that she was also excited.

Her eleven year old son stood at the foot of his bed and eyed her as she sashayed after him. When she stood before him, he pointed his finger to the floor. "Kneel before me," he drawled.

She shuddered but followed his direction. Her son climbed onto the edge of the bed, making her eye level with his massive girth. She licked her lips in anticipation and a tingle went down her spine at the sound of the veela's groan.

"Suck," he held the shaft of his cock, waiting for his mother's attention.

She crawled forward so that her chest rest along the bed and placed her hands atop her son's thighs. She leaned forward and licked the bead of precum from the tip of his cock, before tonguing the underside.

"I said suck, not tease," he growled, fisting his hands into her hair. He waited for his mother's lips to wrap around his cock and then shoved it down her throat. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, but Draco continued to pull and push her face, fucking her mouth.

"This is what you are meant for," he rasped while letting one hand trace her jaw until he could pull the strap of his mother's dress down her shoulder. He trailed his hand across her decolletage, admiring the view as he suffocated her on his cock, before pulling her back. He ripped off the other strap, leaving her breasts bare.

"Mine," he snarled, letting both his hands grab her tits. He continued to fuck her face while squeezing her ample bosom. After several strokes, he felt a tightening in his bollocks, but he was not ready yet.

He shoved her backwards so that she lay on the floors of his room, and straddled her chest. He placed his glistening cock between her breasts and pushed them together so they caressed his member. He thrust and groaned at the sensation. "Open your mouth."

Narcissa was quick to comply and let her tongue roll out of her mouth so she could continue to lick up the precum off her son's cock. Each time the tip brushed against her lips, she lets out a long moan. She was panting as she watched her son use her for his own pleasure.

"Come for me," he hissed while letting his seed spill onto his mother's chest, neck, and face.

She couldn't help but obey, and although nothing has been done for her own pleasure, she was delighted to have served the young veela and climaxed at the realisation. She rubbed the ejaculate into her skin, much to the amusement of her son.

"Good girl," he purred, softly thrusting once more. He was far from finished. When he was semi-erect, he stood up and pulled his mother up with him. "Bend over the bed," he commanded.

Narcissa nodded, then proceeded to place her hands and face onto the bed. Draco ripped the remains of her dress off, and smacked her pert bottom.

"Oh!" Narcissa called out, arching her back to give her son a better view.

He smacked her other cheek and quickly followed it with a smack across her thighs.

Narcissa shouted in pleasure. Each smack sent a jolt to her cunt, and she was sure her pussy was dripping.

Draco continued to spank her until there were red welts all across her backside. He rubbed his right hand up her thigh, cooing in time with his mother's moans. The sound made him hard once more and he quickly flipped her over on the bed so he could stare down at her wet cunt.

"Please," Narcissa pleaded.

He licked his lips and hunched over his mother so that his breath puffed over her folds. He nuzzle to the right, in the crease between her leg and pelvis and took a long sniff of his mother's essence. He lapped along her femoral artery, following the vein down the inside of her thigh toward her knee then going back up to just a few inches below his treasure. He looked up at his misty eyed mother, opened his mouth, and bit down on the artery, letting the veela venom pass into her bloodstream.

Narcissa screamed out as her son claimed her once more. Her body convulsed in pleasure, and unlike the first time he bit her, she was invigorated by the orgasm that washed over her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she lost her voice, and another orgasm started.

"Enough," Draco seethed, standing over her. "Hands and knees in the middle of the bed," he barked. He watched as his mother was quick to comply and thought what else he would try on her now.

To get closer, he climbed on top of the bed and crawled until he was behind her. He held the base of his cock and smacked it along the red welts from their earlier spanking. The slap-slap-slap sound resounded across the bedchamber, and Draco smirked. He was going to claim every orifice of his mother.

In absolute bliss, Narcissa lowered her head and pushed her bum higher, to meet the hard cock. She moaned when he palmed her cheeks and pulled them apart, letting his dick fall between and slap her arsehole. She barely managed to hold back the cringe when she heard him spit, but couldn't contain the squeal when his cock brushed the spittle around her tight hole. She tried to relax as he would thrust the head into her arse, pushing more spittle into her to lube her up. Narcissa turned to look over her shoulder and shuddered at the hungry look in her son's eyes and mentally readied herself - the pain would lead to more pleasure.

Impatiently, Draco took the bare minimum of actions to prepare his mother for him to take her anally, just spitting once more and letting his cock press further into her. The first push, when he was fully seated into her, took his breath away. He slowly pulled out, but his mother arching her back pushed more of him back in. The unexpected move nearly brought him over the edge before he wanted.

He smacked her arse none-too-gently before scolding her. "I'm in charge here!" He smacked her once more to drive the point home.

Narcissa, not really listening, bucked her hips once more, wanting the friction. She was at the edge and ready to climax.

Draco dug his fingers into her hips to stop her from moving. He leaned over her, nipping her ear, seething, "Stop." He pulled himself out of her completely, taking pleasure from the disappointed groan leaving his mother's lips.

Narcissa shuddered when she was flipped over and her eyes bulged at the snarl on his face. She loved her son though, and knew, deep down, that he meant her no harm. This was just the veela showing his dominance over a mate, and she would grin and bear it. For her son.

"Do you want it?" Draco snarled, pressing his cock to the glistening slit.

Overcome with lust, Narcissa could only nod. As her son filled her, she felt everything, nerve endings she didn't know she had were firing off. When he was in to the hilt, another orgasm washed over her.

The clenching walls wrapped around his dick like a vice, and Draco could hold back no longer. He pulled out viciously before piercing her. He pounded into her, over and over, snarling, "mine," with every thrust before he too, fell over the edge.

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS!**

Laying his head on Narcissa's sweaty bosom, Draco kissed her right were her heart was roughly situated and addressed her, panting, "I love you mum." Raising his eyes towards his mother's, he continued, "I love you more than anybody in this world."

Softly placing a kiss on her son's lips, Narcissa replied, "I love you too, my little dragon."

"Hey, I am not little! Not in the least bit!" Draco retorted, rather embarrassed.

Laughing softly, Narcissa could not help but wind her son up a little by acting aloof. "Oh, you'd be surprised how many 'big' men there are out in the world."

"Oh really," Draco jumped on his knees and started tickling his mother relentlessly.

Laughing loudly with tears streaming down her face, Narcissa tried to struggle out of her son's grasp. "Stoooppp... Drrraaaccccoooo... Stoooopppp!" Unable of succeeding in her task due to the weakness she felt from the multiple orgasms she received earlier, Narcissa resigned herself and laid still.

"What is wrong mother? Giving up?" Draco drawled with a soft smirk on his face.

Not answering his question, Narcissa just softly kissed her son with all the love in the world. "Je t'aime, mon amour." And after that, they made love well in to the morning.

_Meanwhile in Lord Malfoy's Office..._

"Where is Draco?! He is my son, I am allowed to see him!" The rage almost radiated off the Death Eater who was standing in front of his former comrade.

Severus Snape smirked, then replied, "I am assuming he is enjoying his chosen witch. But then again, you never had that pleasure, did you? Not even a full veela, I bet it stings that Draco is already a better wizard than you, and he has not even started Hogwarts. Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... nothing but a failure to the name of Malfoy." Shaking his head mockingly, Severus walked to stand beside his mentor.

Trying to intervene before a full out brawl or duel developed, Lord Malfoy interrupted, "He is right, Draco is in his chambers enjoying the pleasures of the flesh." Seeing the sickening glint in his son's eyes, Abraxas continued. "Not in the way you think, you sick rapist."

Grinning maliciously, Lucius replied, "You won't live forever, old man." Looking straight in tto Severus' eyes, the former Death Eater continued to goad him, "And as soon as I have the power, I will make sure you end up where you belong. At... my... feet! You filthy half-blood!"

Standing up straight, Abraxas gazed at his son with barely disguised disgust and hate. "Have I taught you nothing, boy? Nobody gives you power, real power is something you take." Demonstrating himself by making a grabbing motion in the air, Abraxas continued, "And that my boy, is why you will always be a failure to The House of Malfoy." Abraxas shook his head in mocking dissappointment. "In case you are not aware, your Dark Lord is also a filthy half-blood."

Not even dignifying his father with an answer, Lucius just stood from the chair he was occupying and made his way over to the door. Turning back, he addressed the remaining duo one last time, "In the end... I will win and when I do... there will be nothing left of Draco, but an empty shell." Licking his lips to make sure they understood his meaning, he opened the door and left.

Grinning to himself as he walked towards his chambers, Lucius remembered that he had to stock up on some _Vacatio Potion_. Extremely illegal, the potion inconspicuously destroyed one's immune system and for the past five months, Lucius had made Dobby slip it in to his father's drinks and meals. He knew it was only a matter of time before Abraxas contracted something and his immune system would fail to fight the illness leading to his death. When that happened, Lucius would take his rightful place as Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy, and purge this world of it's impurity.

Meanwhile back in the office, the mentor-protégé duumvirate were busy wondering where Lucius' sudden brazenness was coming from.

"He is planning something Abraxas, I am sure of it," Severus drawled confidently.

Though speaking softly, Lord Malfoy could hear the small inclination of fear in Severus' voice. "I am aware of that, my boy."

"Are you not frightened of what he might do? The man is an animal, he has murdered countless Muggles and wizards a like. You heard what he said about Draco, are you telling me you are not the least bit worried what he might do to your grandson?" Severus' voice grew exponentially louder towards the end of his sentence.

Too fast for the human eyes to see, Abraxas flashed over towards his protégé, clamped his right hand around Severus' neck, resulting in successfully lifting the Potions Master off the ground. Snarling loudly, Abraxas replied, "Do not think for one second that Draco is not my main priority!"

Looking in Abraxas' flaming eyes, Severus Snape had never been as frightened as he was right then. Not when he joined the Death Eater ranks, not when he joined Dumbledore and not even when he had stood face to face with a transformed Lupin during a full moon. Severus finally understood the raw power that Abraxas held - despite his age and waning health - he was still a force to be reckoned with. "I... I...I... ap... pol... lig... ise... eee!"

Dropping his protégé on the floor, Abraxas tried to control the all-consuming rage that was building inside of him. Puffing loudly for a few seconds, he looked at Severus. "No, I must apologize. I should not have reacted so violently, I lashed out for no reason." Lowering his gaze, Lord Malfoy allowed a few tears make themselves down his cheeks. "I... I... -

Standing up while rubbing his sore neck, Severus made his way over to his mentor. "I know Draco is your greatest priority, but sometimes I fear that Lucius will stop at nothing to become Lord Provost and we won't be able to stop him."

Snapping up his head, Abraxas gazed in Severus' eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. Wiping away the few stray tears that cascaded down his cheeks, Abraxas replied in a still shaken voice, "If there is one thing we do not have to worry about, it is Draco. Lucius will never defeat him. He is neither intelligent nor powerful enough."

Looking out of the only window that the office adorned, Severus gazed at the stars. "I know... I know. It is just that I feel something is brewing, almost like there is darkness surrounding the Manor. Like a tragedy is bound to happen and I fear there is nothing we can do to stop it."

_'You have no idea, - my dear friend - no idea.'_

* * *

**Chapter A/N: Next chapter will be posted in a week or two max. I hope this chapter did not freak you out to much because the bond between Draco and Narcissa will be important in future chapters.**

**A reviewer has asked me what Draco & Hermione's relationship will be, the only thing I can say is that you will find out soon.**

**Another reviewer wondered how Hermione would ever fit in to this world, well let me be simple... corruption. I think an important part of the story will be about the corruption of a shy but brilliant young girl who's greatest desire was equality, in to an sexual and manipulative adult who will do anything for her future husband, family and House. This story is not fluffy, it shows pure and raw sexuality, corruption and even destruction. Hermione will be 'open' in her sexuality - though faithful to Draco - and will be very arrogant and selfserving further down the story, her main priority will be Draco and the other way around.**

**Regarding Ron Weasley... I hate him. Seriously, I think he is one of the most annoying characters in the book series. He is lazy, greedy, insecure, a less than average wizard, and rides on the coattails of his two best friend's fame (Harry) and magical talent (Hermione). He will appear in this fic, but his relationship with Draco will be sour and hateful at best.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	7. The Mourning Dragon

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts. The funeral ceremony is something I took from the website of The Church of England, but I have done some minor remodeling. I realise that the ceremony is not completely (read: at all) correct but I tried my best. Also The Holy Church of Avalon is heavily Christian-based, they have a few more Prophets, have the Pontifical Scrolls of Avalon** **as Holy Book, and they follow the perspective of wizardkind. The sermon is something I borrowed from a website that publishes sermons. In Noctem is a beautiful song that was part of a deleted scene in The Half-Blood Prince. You should really listen to it, the song and scene are both marvelous. 'God does not punish, He forgives.' is a quote from True Blood and I liked it. It will be used again further down the story.**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy. Sadly enough, I'll still be busy in the next few months, but I'll at least try to update regularly.**

**I would like to thank the few people who took some time to review my story, I really appreciate it. I have said that I would not base how fast I would review write on how many reviews I get and I will stand by that statement but I do think that it does not take much time to post a small review. Those reviews actually help to know what the readers think of your story. So please review. =-)**

**I think that it's sad that I've had far less views on my Dallas story - less than one tenth of 'Battle Of The Lords' - , and it's already nearing the latter's number of reviews. So I'll ask again, please review, and give me some feedback regarding this story. I'd really appreciate it. ;-)**

**I would like to thank my Beta (l0stinl0ve) once more. Though for this chapter, she did not have to write any smut scenes, she Beta'ed it and once again did an incredible job. She's really amazing, and patient with me. So thank you! =-)**

**People have asked me how Draco looks, and his height is about the same as in third year, while he's visibly broader and muscled. He still has platinum blonde hair, but it's not slicked back, it's just mussed up in a kind of careless manner.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Mourning Dragon**_

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Hospital Chamber(s)_

_July 17, 1991_

Never in her life had Hélène-Victoire felt so frightened than she did right then, she dreaded what would happen if her husband succumbed to his illness. The vultures were already circling and more specifically Lucius. Their wayward son was already making preparations for his father's funeral as if his death was a done deal. was already a done deal that he would not survive. Though Lady Malfoy loved her son, she was more than aware of what a monster he had become and feared what he would do when he became Lord Malfoy once and for all.

Though she did not underestimate her husband's cunningness and his penchant for plotting and manipulating, Hélène-Victoire did fear he never had the chance to foresee the sad occurrence of him falling ill. Despite the fact that every worthy Malfoy in history had the gift of Sight, her husband barely used it. After all, it did take an enormous amount of preparation and energy, the latter a thing that a man as old and weak as Abraxas could not afford to see even more depleted.

Sighing, Hélène-Victoire watched her husband sleep while at the same time breathe erratically. She did not know what she would do without her husband, a man who was her Twin Soul and the love of her life. Hélène-Victoire never thought she could ever love somebody like she loved Abraxas. When they met, he was already fifteen years older than her and she was not really convinced that their relationship stood any chance what so ever. A relationship between a sixteen year old and thirty-one year old, did not seem that healthy.

Lucky for Abraxas, her father had been positively honoured to have his youngest daughter marry a member of the House of Malfoy - which of course, was his family's Senior House. Lord Rainier Magteaux was a proud man but even he was practically salivating when the bride price was announced. A price which included two hundred and fifty million Galleons available to use to the family's disposal, a position on the Board of Directors of the CasMal Corporation, and - in absentia - use of the Malfoy's position on the Staatsraad, the Flemish equivalent of the Wizengamot.

Being part of the duumvirate to bring democracy to Wizarding Europe, the House of Malfoy received hereditary positions on several European Wizarding Parliaments. They officially held eleven different positions, but they outsourced them to Lords of their cadet branches, who thus held them in absentia. They currently sat on the British, Flemish, French, German, Greek, Irish, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish and Swiss Wizarding Parliaments. Only the House of Castillo held more positions, they held twelve, which included a seat on the Bulgarian Wizarding Parliament.

After the assimilation of the three other Ruling House's, the House's of Malfoy and Castillo made sure they married in to their cadet branches, resulting in the conquering house's effectively taking control of the branches.

Hélène-Victoire's head swiveled towards the door when she heard the soft knock. Standing up from the plush chaise she was seated on, Lady Malfoy approached the door. Opening it softly, the elder lady saw her grandson standing there as if he had no care in the world. Only to those who knew Draco, the glint in his eyes would be discernible. Her husband had taught him well, Draco had not lost his composure once since his grandfather returned from Bulgaria infected with Dragon Pox.

Though Dragon Pox is not fatal if treated correctly, it has a more lethal effect on elderly patients, and especially those with an already weakened immune system. According to one of the family healers, Abraxas's immune system was practically non-existent. Sorrowfully, because of his already weakened health, Abraxas was not capable of using his veela healing, one of the many royal veela abilities he used to be able to utilise so freely.

Lady Malfoy could not help but wonder what happened, after all Abraxas used to be one of the most healthiest older wizards in Britain. He regularly did worked out and made sure he had a balanced diet. Her husband should be as healthy as a fiddle, but alas he was not, and Hélène-Victoire could not help but suspect some sort of foul play.

Shaking her head to dispel her straying inner musings, Hélène-Victoire addressed her grandson. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, my dragon?"

Looking his beloved grandmother in the eyes, Draco ruthlessly retorted, "Grandfather is dying." Seeing Hélène-Victoire's eyes water, the young aristocrat felt that his heart was on the verge of shattering in a million pieces, but nevertheless continued, "We need to wake him and start making preparations for his funeral and succession."

Crying silently, Lady Malfoy tried to reply without having her voice waiver. "The healers told me that there was still a chance of survival. He could overcome this, Draco."

Shaking his head dejectedly, Draco shattered his grandmother's hopes with only two sentences. "No grand-mère, grandfather will not make it through the night. I can already discern the smell of Death spreading through the Manor halls."

Now downright sobbing, Hélène-Victoire broke down, and dropped on her knees in front of Draco, "No, no, no, no... I can not lose him."

The young veela just looked on as his grandmother sobbed cried her heart out. Taking out his wand, he made sure they were not interrupted. "_Silencio_!" Though he may not have showed it, Draco felt nothing but pity for his grandmother. He loved her very much and could not stand seeing her go through this paralyzing agony. Lowering himself, he dropped on one knee in front of Hélène-Victoire and cooed soothing words in her ear, while holding her in his arms. "Shhh... Shhh...Shhh..."

Crying for over five minutes, Hélène-Victoire tried to regain her composure, and stop her tears from falling. "Oh, I am sorry, Draco." Lifting her head from his shoulder, Lady Malfoy tried to standing up -– but failed - and kept apologizing for her behaviour. "I am so, so, so sorr-"

Cutting off his blubbering grandmother, Draco retorted. , "I understand, grand-mère. I understand that this situation can not be easy for you, but we must stay strong. Father has already banned Severus from the Manor, and is snooping through grandfather's office trying to find the family wand." Draco looked directly into his grandmother's in the eyes, used his thumbs to wipe away the tears falling from them, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "We have to make preparations if we are planning to outsmart Lucius. You can say many things about him, but he certainly is no fool."

Standing up - successfully, this time - Hélène-Victoire, kissed her grandson on the top his head. "You are right, my dragon." Opening the door, they entered and saw a weakened Abraxas Malfoy sitting against the headboard.

"Ah... my little dragon. I knew you would come." Gurgling and gasping sounds came from the once proud and vain Abraxas Malfoy as he tried to regulate his breathing. "You were always a smart boy. You are probably aware that my untimely demise is near?"

Walking decisively towards the hospital bed, Draco sat next to his grandfather and took his hand in his. "Indeed I am, grandfather. I can already smell the putrid stench of death wafting through the air."

Snorting, Abraxas retorted, "Only you can tell a man so eloquently, that he is dying."

Loving the verbal sparring between with his grandfather and him, Draco allowed a small smirk to grace his face. "What can I say? I am my father's son." At this Draco could hear the melodious laugh coming from his grandmother and the painful bark of laughter from his grandfather.

"Ah yes, Lucius was always a poetic ray of sunshine." The dying man said with mirth.

Kissing his grandfather's knuckles in affection, Draco replied while simultaneously shrugging his shoulders. "That is not exactly how I would describe him, but I guess that works, too."

Abraxas' laughs turned in to a sickening coughs, with blood spilling from his lips. Taking pity on his grandfather, Draco pulled out an handkerchief. Wrapping it around two fingers, he did his best to wipe off the streams of blood that coated his grandfather's chin and lips. "Take calm breaths, grandfather." Realizing that his actions were not working, Draco tapped in to the massive amounts of power he held inside of him, and used his veela ability of Sleep Inducement. The young aristocrat's plan was not to make his grandfather fall asleep, his objective was only to make him slightly somewhat drowsy, and regulate his erratic breathing pattern.

Making sure his ability did not affect his grandmother was more difficult than Draco thought, because he had to carefully measure the amount of power he let his magical core exude. Royal veela held several magical abilities that ordinary one's did not, but the exceptionally powerful ability of inducement was - without a doubt - the most unpredictable. If used incorrectly or too often, it could affect the health of the recipient to the point of death.

Feeling his grandfather's breathing and heartbeat simultaneously slowing down, Draco addressed his grandfather. , "I can try to heal you, but it will not have that much effect.'

With a fond smile on his face, Abraxas Malfoy replied, "No, no, I will weaken you too much and we can not have that. Can we?"

"No, we can not." Looking around, Draco settled his gaze on his grandmother. The grandmother who was watching her husband and grandson with teary eyes, while leaning on the doorpost. "Join us, grand-mère."

Shaking her head, Hélène-Victoire Malfoy retorted, "No, this is your time to say goodbye."

"Only for a few minutes, grandmother. Please?" Draco plastered his most charming on his angelic face, and continued teasingly, "You know I do not use that word lightly."

For the first time since her husband had fallen ill, Lady Malfoy smiled. "Only for a minute, my dragon." Walking towards the bed, Hélène-Victoire cuddled up to her husband and positioned her head on his chest.

Allowing themselves to lay in silence, the three loved one's said farewell in their own way. As the minutes dredged on, Draco had no choice but to start the conversation. "You will have to leave Britain after the reading of the will, grandmother."

Snapping up her head, Lady Malfoy looked at her grandson with shock written on her face. "What... No... I can not't leave! What about Lucius?"

"Draco is right, my love. You must leave for France as soon as the will has been read. I do not trust Lucius enough, as to think he will not lash out in his rage," Abraxas said softly.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her husband and grandson. "What are the two of you planning?"

"The survival of the House of Malfoy." Unlike his grandfather, Draco saw no problem in answering honestly - albeit omitting a few small facts. After another silence descended upon the trio, Draco decided to take the bull by the horns. "It is time, grand-mère. If you wish, I can leave you alone to say your last farewell." Without waiting for an answer, Draco jumped off the bed, and left the room.

Silence descended over the Manor as the two lovers and soul mate's shared their last farewells. Minutes passed by and eventually turned in to half an hour, during which Draco stood in the hallway contemplating what he was going to do. Hearing the door open, the young aristocrat snapped his eyes towards his broken grandmother. Draco could only hope that as time passed, she would heal from the crippling torment she was experiencing right now.

Looking at her grandson with tears in her eyes, Hélène-Victoire addressed him. "He is ready." Watching her little dragon saunter in to the hospital chamber, Lady Malfoy could not help but speak up. "Thank you." Seeing her grandson pause in his steps, she elaborated, "For doing this. I will always be grateful for it."

Nodding to give her sign that he understood what she was talking about, Draco Malfoy strutted in to the room an towards his grandfather's bed. "Are you ready, grandfather?"

Tears streaming down the old man's face, he retorted softly, "I have done terrible things in my lifetime here on earth. How do you think God will punish me?"

Walking towards the bed, Draco leaned so that his lips were towards near his grandfather's right ear and whispered softly in his ear, "Psh... Psh... Psh..." Once finished his sentence, Draco wiped away the tears on Abraxas' cheeks, walked a safe distance from the hospital bed, and took out his wand.

"I love you, my little dragon," Abraxas whispered to his beloved grandson.

For the first time in his eleven years on earth, Draco Lucius Malfoy allowed four significant words to spill from his lips. "I love you, too." Seeing the fond grin on his grandfather's face, Draco followed up his confession with a deadly but merciful curse. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

As a green beam flashed through the room and hit Abraxas Malfoy straight in the chest, a young man fell to his knees and let out such a heartbreaking scream, that it chilled the hearts off everyone who could hear it.

* * *

_Grafton, Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Grafton Palace (Malfoy Manor), Malfoy Family Chapel_

_July 17, 1991_

The Malfoy Family Chapel was one of the most finer pieces of ecclesiastical architecture. Giving room to almost two hundred and fifty people, the chapel was built in 1072 by Armand Malfoy after he being gifted the lands by King William I for 'services rendered'. Though originally the chapel only had a seating capacity of fifty people, it has been renovated and expanded many times over the passing centuries. Like everything Malfoy, the chapel was built with opulence in mind and made ornate with gold and rare gems. And today, that same chapel would host the funeral service of a man who had been Lord Provost of the Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy for forty-five years.

Only a select few people had been invited to Abraxas' funeral. Of course those select few were almost every important member of Wizarding society, including every Member of Wizengamot (MW),; the Minister and his Cabinet, the Lord Provosts and Intendants of every major European House, and may other European wizarding politicians. Funnily enough, even the Muggle Queen and her husband had made it to Abraxas' funeral.

Xavier Malfoy, Abraxas' older brother, slowly walked towards the entrance of the chapel to escort his brother's coffin to the altar, with tears making their way down his cheeks. Gazing at his brother's casket, Xavier ignored the tears and sprinkled his brother's coffin with holy water and spoke out loud.

_'With this water we call to mind Abraxas' baptism._

_As Christ went through the deep waters of death for us,_

_so may he bring us to the fullness of resurrection life_

_with Abraxas and all the redeemed.'_

Finished with sprinkling, Xavier lighted two giant candles that stood next to the coffin, addressed the crowd once more and quoted scripture to bless and welcome his brother's body in to the chapel.

_'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord.' (Romans 8:38+9)_

After welcoming and blessing his brother's coffin, the Supreme Pontiff and his two handmaiden's - who each carried a candle - slowly walked the aisle towards the altar. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Xavier Malfoy II welcomed the crowd by quoting scripture.

_'We meet in the name of Jesus Christ,_

_who died and was raised to the glory of God the Father._

_Grace and mercy be with you.'_

After the first welcoming, Tthe Supreme Pontiff properly started the ceremony by once more quoting the blessed words of the Bible and the Pontifical Scrolls of Avalon.

_'We have come here today_

_to remember before God our brother Abraxas ;_

_to give thanks for his life;_

_to commend him to God our merciful redeemer and judge;_

_to commit his body to be buried,_

_and to comfort one another in our grief.'_

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to pay our respects to a great man and even greater wizard..." Unable to control the tears any longer, Xavier just ignored them as they streamed down his cheeks and fell on his brother's silver coffin. Clasping his hands, Xavier motioned for the crowd to stand and addressed the sky.

_'Almighty God,_

_you judge us with infinite mercy and justice_

_and love everything you have made._

_In your mercy_

_turn the darkness of death into the dawn of new life,_

_and the sorrow of parting into the joy of heaven;_

_through our Saviour, Jesus Christ._

_Amen.'_

Finishing his tearful prayer, Xavier Malfoy resumed his speaking. "Now that we have begun the ceremony with one of many beautiful prayers to follow, I would like you to all stand up and listen to the Hogwarts Frog Choir and their rendition of 'In Noctem', in honour of the great man that Lord Abraxas Malfoy was."

Standing up professor Professor Filius Flitwick went to stand in front of his students, cleared his throat and made the sign to begin.

_'Carry my soul into the night_  
_May the stars light my way_  
_I glory in the sight_  
_As darkness takes the day_

_Ferte in noctem animam meam_  
_Illustrent stellae viam meam_  
_Aspectu illo glorior_  
_Dum capit nox diem_

_Cantate vitae canticum_  
_Sine dolore actae_  
_Dicite eis quos amabam_  
_Me nunquam obliturum_

_Sing a song, a song of life_  
_Lived without regret_  
_Tell the ones, the ones I loved_  
_I never will forget._

_Never will forget.'_

Not a dry eye in the chapel - except Lucius and his Death Eater comrades - the choir bowed low in front of the casket and left the stage as Professor Flitwick made his way towards his seat once more. Making sure everyone was seated; Xavier resumed his ceremonial duties with a prayer of penitence.

_'Remember, Lord, your compassion and love,_

_for they are everlasting._

_Lord, have mercy._

_**Lord, have mercy. (Everybody)**_

_Remember not the sins of my youth or my transgressions,_

_but think on me in your goodness, O Lord,_

_according to your steadfast love._

_Christ, have mercy._

_**Christ, have mercy. (Everybody)**_

_O keep my soul and deliver me;_

_let me not be put to shame, for I have put my trust in you._

_Lord, have mercy._

_**Lord, have mercy. (Everybody)'**_

Finishing with his prayer of penitence, Xavier addressed the crowd before he resumed the ceremony with another prayer.

"Sadly enough, death is a part of life. But that does not dispel the pain and anger when it happens to someone we love. We all grieve in our own way but the pain and agony is always the same. The injustice of losing somebody you love could make even the most religious people lose faith in God and his Almighty Council. I will admit that even I have strayed from my beliefs before, but I have always found the path again. For I believe God and his Almighty Council always have a reason. A new journey... A new adventure to start."

Wrapping up his small interlude, the Supreme Pontiff continued with another prayer, this time one of Collect.

_'Merciful Father,_

_hear our prayers and comfort us;_

_renew our trust in your Son,_

_whom you raised from the dead;_

_strengthen our faith_

_that all who have died in the love of Christ_

_will share in his resurrection;_

_who lives and reigns with you,_

_in the unity of the Holy Spirit,_

_one God, now and for ever._

_**Amen. (Everybody)'**_

Finishing with the first part of the ceremony, Abraxas Xavier introduced one of three people who would be speaking this morning. "Our first speaker will be Severus Snape: Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Abraxas' Hand of the Lord."

Standing up, Severus made his way over to the podium, composed himself for a few seconds and addressed the small crowd with a prayer of his own.

_'Support us, O Lord,_

_all the day long of this troublesome life,_

_until the shadows lengthen and the evening comes,_

_the busy world is hushed,_

_the fever of life is over_

_and our work is done._

_Then, Lord, in your mercy grant us a safe lodging,_

_a holy rest, and peace at the last;_

_through Christ our Lord._

_Amen.'_

After finishing his prayer, Severus pressed his wand to his throat and made sure his voice was loud enough to ring through to entire chapel when he started his eulogy.

"Abraxas Malfoy was the epitome of generosity and equality. He made it his life's work to support those of lower status and wealth. But to me,... he was so much more than that. He was a mentor, a guide, and even a father figure. Somebody who believed in me despite all of the terrible things I have done in the past. He took me under his wing when I was lost and guided me once more towards the right path."

Severus bowed his head and allowed himself a small sign of weakness. For people who knew the revered Potions Master this was a shock of epic proportions, for they had never seen the man allow himself to show any form of weakness what so ever. Silence reigned in the chapel for a few seconds until Severus lifted his head and continued, "Abraxas was a man who believed that no matter what somebody had done, there was always room for change. When I first met Abraxas, I was merely seventeen years old and I had just joined the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

At this an almost synchronized gasp rang through the chapel. Narrowing his gaze as if to say 'open your mouth again and you will regret it', Severus resumed his eulogy, "I was on the verge of starting my seventh year at Hogwarts and I had pledged myself to a madman." Pausing slightly, Severus saw the unbridled anger in Lucius' glare.

Smirking, Severus continued, "Abraxas came to me and casually told me that he knew what I had become. I remember the moment quite vividly, I looked at what was probably one of the most powerful wizards I had ever had the honour to have met and I... Sneered at him." Allowing himself to expel a self-deprecating snort, Severus resumed his tribute to his beloved mentor. "Can you believe that? I sneered at Abraxas Malfoy. Oh, I immediately realised my mistake, and almost dropped on my knees begging for his forgiveness." At this loud guffaws rang through the chapel coming from almost every person in attendance, even Albus Dumbledore cracked a small smile.

"Now everybody who knew Abraxas was aware that he was not one to be trifled with, but when I did what I did, he just... laughed. He laughed as if I had just told him the greatest joke known to man. Of course I stood there stupefied and gaping like a fish, until he continued. In a soft but fond voice, he told me that people thought there was no salvation in Darkness, only damnation. That though there was no Light without Darkness, in the end Light would always win because it gives people hope. He told me they were wrong. When I asked him what he meant by that, he just told said one day - out of nowhere - I would have an epiphany."

Looking around the chapel, Severus stared straight in to Albus' eyes and continued, "Abraxas was correct, I realize now what he meant. Light does not save people, it cripples them. It makes them weak, vulnerable and even sustainable to mediocrity. People have this ridiculous notion that Darkness equals evil and it does not. Abraxas taught me that just because you have Darkness inside of you, it does not necessarily make you evil. I will always be thankful to him for making me realise that."

"For making me believe in myself once more; expanding my beliefs, morals and ethics; opening my eyes to a world in which bigotry - based on the insane idea of blood purity - should not be allowed. He showed me that fighting against our own kind is not helpful, not when there are already so few of us to begin with."

"So I say thank you, Abraxas... Thank you so much." Even before he could step off the stage, the crowd broke out in an immense applause. Every person in the chapel - capable of it - stood up straight and clapped in honour of the late Abraxas Malfoy, and the bond he shared with Severus Snape.

Raising his hands, Xavier allowed motioned for the mourning herd to sit down once more, and resumed the ceremony. "Thank you, Severus, for those kind words." Waiting for his brother's protégé to retake his seat next to Narcissa and Draco, the Supreme Pontiff continued.

"The House of Castillo and the House of Malfoy have an unbreakable bond that is considered legendary through out the entire Wizarding world. So please welcome, Lord Álvaro Raúl VII of House Castillo as he gives his own eulogy to his late best friend and brother-in-arms."

Standing up with the help of his godson - Draco - , Àlvaro slowly walked towards the stage, took a few deep breaths, and opened his eulogy with a quote from the bible.

_'He must reign until he has put all his enemies under his feet. The last enemy to be destroyed is death.'_

Xavier cleared his throat to dispel the lump that had formed in it. The Supreme Pontiff looked around the chapel and more specifically looked at his nephew Lucius, and allowed his thoughts to drift.

When Xavier abdicated his position as Lord Intendant to join the Holy Church of Avalon as a missionary, he could have never have foreseen how it had turned out to affect the entire Wizarding world, and even the Muggle world. Though he did not necessarily had to relinquish his title to enter in to the Church, he felt that Abraxas could have done a far better job than him as Lord Intendant and future Lord Provost. While Xavier was meek and compassionate, his brother was the exact opposite of those things. Abraxas was unyielding in his opinions and business dealings, but what both brothers had in common was the love for their House and family. Unlike Lucius, they both understood the power their family held in the Wizarding world and tried not to abuse it too obviously.

Lucius on the other hand, did not grasp the consequences of his actions. If not for his father, the dark wizard would have spent the rest of his pitiful life in Azkaban for the crimes he committed under the command of Lord Voldemort. Xavier Malfoy could not comprehend how his nephew allowed himself to follow a sociopath like Tom Riddle Jr. The Supreme Pontiff had met the man - who would become Lord Voldemort - on numerous occasions, but the most memorable was when Tthe Dark Lord came to him and demanded the support of the Church in his quest to eradicate the world of the Muggles and their so-called 'magic stealing spawn'. Of course Xavier had denied his mad and ridiculous request, and the Dark Lord had lashed out in anger while Lucius watched on with laughing eyes. If his handmaiden's had not intervened - Xavier had no doubt in his mind - he would have perished that unfortunate September night in 1978.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his straying thoughts, Xavier tried to focus on his childhood friend's eulogy.

"- he made such a profound impact on the Wizarding world in general, that in my eyes, it would be a monstrosity if he was not honoured like a man of his stature deserves. So right here in front of old friends and allies, political adversaries and family, I would like to officially nominate Abraxas Malfoy for a second Order of Merlin, First Class. Though I know that a posthumous nomination has never happened occurred before, no man deserves it as much as he does."

Out of the corner of his eye, Xavier saw the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stand up and address the crowd. "I agree with you, Lord Castillo. So with the power vested in me as the Minister of Wizarding Britain and thus Sovereign of the Order of Merlin, I hereby grant the late Abraxas Lazarius Malfoy his third second Order of Merlin, First Class for services rendered to Wizarding Britain and the Wizarding world in general." When the Minister ended his impromptu speech, the crowd broke out in respectful cheers and clapping. Lord Castillo slowly made his way off the stage - with a satisfied smirk on his face - and sauntered towards his front row pew.

Reclaiming his position at the altar once more, the Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Church of Avalon addressed the crowd. "Now that we thoroughly enjoyed our second of three eulogies this evening, it is time for sermon."

_'Just as man is destined to die once,_

_and after that to face judgment,_

_so Christ was sacrificed once to take away the sins of many people;_

_and he will appear a second time,_

_not to bear sin,_

_but to bring salvation to those who are waiting for him.' (Hebrews 9:27)_

"_'Just as man is destined to die once…'_ Death is a certainty. In Ecclesiastes 7:2 the Word of God tells us that, _'Death is the destiny of every man.'"_

"Listen, death has no respecter of any persons. It marches into the home of the rich just as it invades the streets of the homeless. Death calls the young man ready to graduate and run life's race just as it takes the old man laying on his deathbed."

"It does not matter how well you feel or how healthy you might be. No one can escape the certainty of death. That's why it is so important that we live each day to the fullest. We need to live each day as if it's our last. How are you living out your life? Are you living each day as if it could be your last or are you taking this life for granted? My children, I hope you take advantage of everyday God gives you, and that you use each day to make an eternal difference in someone's life."

"Yes, I am reminded that death is a certainty but I am also reminded that final judgement is a reality."

"The Word of God tells us that after death each of us will certainly face judgment. God's Word speaks of two different types of Judgment. First, there's the Judgment Seat of Christ which we read of in 2 Corinthians 5:10. It is important that you understand that this Judgment is for Christians."

"Here we read, _'For we must all appear before the judgment seat of Christ, that each one may receive what is due him for the things done while in the body, whether good or bad.'"_

"Paul was not saying that Christians should not enjoy certain wholesome,; earthly things, but that they should glorify God in them and spend most of their energy and time with what has eternal value."

"Speaking of the Judgment Seat of Christ, look at what Paul said beginning in 1 Corinthians 3:13 concerning the Judgment Seat of Christ. The Word of God says, _'Our work will be shown for what it is, because the Day will bring it to light. It will be revealed with fire, and the fire will test the quality of each man's work. If what he has built survives, he will receive his reward.'"_

"Paul is saying that the work we do for Christ, not for self or for others, will determine the reward we receive. I want to receive a crown that says: Xavier, you served me well and through the works you did for me while you lived on earth have made it through the test of fire. Oh, how I wish that everyone would appear before the Judgment Seat of Christ. But sadly many, in fact, most will appear before the Great White Throne Judgment."

"Which brings us to the second type of judgment the Word of God speaks of and that is the Great White Throne Judgment and we read about in Revelation 20:11-15. As you turn there, please, understand that this judgment is for those who never committed their lives to Christ. For those of you that are here this morning and you have never asked Jesus Christ to forgive you of your sins and to come into your heart—if you die without Christ, you will stand before God at the Great White Throne Judgment."

"In Revelation 20:11 we read these words,_ 'Then I saw a great white throne and him who was seated on it. Earth and sky fled from his presence, and there was no place for them. And I saw the dead, great and small, standing before the throne, and books were opened. Another book was opened, which is the book of life. The dead were judged according to what they had done as recorded in the books. The sea gave up the dead that were in it, and death and Hades gave up the dead that were in them, and each person was judged according to what he had done. Then death and Hades were thrown into the lake of fire. The lake of fire is the second death. If anyone's name was not found written in the book of life, he was thrown into the lake of fire.'"_

"Wow! What a terrible day that will be for those who stand before God at the Great White Throne Judgment. You see, on that day it will be too late to receive Jesus as your Lord and Savior. Matthew 25:41 tells us that if you stand before God on that day you will hear the words,_ 'Depart from me, you who are cursed, into the eternal fire prepared for the devil and his angels.' _He did not prepare it for you but because you were ashamed of Him... He'll be ashamed of you."

"As those who are not saved hear those words they'll begin to cry out to God. 'God, I believe - I believe in you - please save me from this eternal damnation.' But it will be too late. The time to make a decision for Christ is now. And the longer people wait the harder their hearts become."

"Knowing that each of us will stand before God and give an account of the way we lived our lives ought to make a difference in the way we live."

"I'm so glad this morning that I don't have to just talk about death or judgment because as I continue reading in Hebrews 9:28 I'm reminded that God's eternal salvation is a possibility."

"'So Christ was sacrificed once to take away the sins of many people; and he will appear a second time, not to bear sin, but to bring salvation to those who are waiting for him.'"

"Did you notice that God's Word says, _'Christ was sacrificed once (that He died once) to take away the sins of many.'_ Underline that word many. You see Christ's death doesn't take away the sins of all. Not everyone receives salvation through Christ's death because not everyone believes in Him. That's why eternal salvation is only a possibility."

"If I could receive Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior for you I would, but the reality of the matter is that each person must decide for themselves to either accept Christ or reject Him."

"Listen, no one needs to face the Great White Throne Judgment because God through His Son, Jesus Christ has made a way for you to receive eternal salvation and the promise of heaven when you die."

"In Romans 10:9 the Word of God says, _'That if you confess with your mouth, Jesus is Lord, and believe in your heart that God raised him form the dead, you will be saved.' _Not you might be, but that you will be saved!"

"_'Just as man is destined to die once, and after that to face judgment, so Christ was sacrificed once to take away the sins of many people.'"_

"Yes, my children. Death is a reality and Final Judgement is a certainty."

"But praise the Lord, Jesus Christ died on a cross at Calvary to bring eternal salvation to all who believe. And this morning if you'll ask Jesus Christ to forgive you of your sins and place your faith in Him you'll be assured for heaven as if you were already there. And one day, you can stand before God and hear the words, _'Well done thy good and faithful servant.'"_

"My friends, some of you this morning are walking in darkness and once again, Jesus is revealing His light and love to you and is saying, _'Follow me.' _Please, while there is still time to commit your life to Christ."

"Please don't put Christ off any longer. Heed the words of James 4:14, which tells us that: _'Our life is like a vapor, that appears for a little time and then vanishes away.'"_

"In just a moment we are going to have an invitation. This is a time for you to respond to what you've heard today through God's Word. If you've never asked Jesus Christ to forgive you of your sins and to come into your heart - to be your Lord and Savior you can do that today. I'll be here at the front, and I can show you through God's Word how you can know Jesus Christ. For those of you who are Christians maybe you just need to come and kneel here at this platform - making it your altar - and say God forgive me for not walking closer to you. Finally, this invitation is for all who are Christians and want to unite with this church making this your church - a place where you can come to worship God with other Christians and a place where you can serve the Lord."

"So let us all stand up and pray as one."

_'Father,_

_you know our hearts and share our sorrows._

_We are hurt by our parting from N whom we loved:_

_when we are angry at the loss we have sustained,_

_when we long for words of comfort,_

_yet find them hard to hear,_

_turn our grief to truer living,_

_our affliction to firmer hope_

_in Jesus Christ our Lord.'_

_**Amen. (Everybody)'**_

"Now that we are approaching the end of the ceremony, I would like our last speaker to come up here and deliver his eulogy. Please all welcome, Lord Draco, Son of Lucius of House of Malfoy: Abraxas' grandson and his greatest treasure in this world."

Standing up, Draco slowly strutted regally towards the stage, every bit the young aristocrat that he was. Once on stage, he motioned for one of the handmaiden's to magnify his voice. Allowing himself no weakness, Draco silently assessed the crowd for a few seconds, before starting his eulogy.

"My grandfather was a great many things. A businessman, a politician, a warlord, an army general, but above that, Abraxas was a husband, a father, a grandfather, and a mentor. People will mostly remember him for the amazing things he has done, but he has done terrible things too. Grandfather led the French Legions, who in 1912 conquered Wizarding Morocco from the dictatorial Fihri Dynasty. Sadly during the 'French-Moroccan Wizarding War' - that spanned five gruesome years - well over a thousand wizards and witches were killed in combat."

Draco cleared his throat to proceed with his tale. "During that war, there was a time when my grandfather almost snapped; lost hope in both his army as the opposition. He told me that one night, when they were occupying Fès - and were on their way on conquering the Wizarding stronghold of Casablanca -, he found a young girl, barely six years of age. She was laying in a sandy alley way, bleeding from several body cavities; torso cut open from bottom to top with her intestines hanging out. Grandfather was fairly sure that the young girl was under a Stasis Charm to ensure her suffering. He could not grasp how somebody could do such a malignant thing to an innocent child, Abraxas had killed before but never had he harmed a child. And when he did kill, never like that. He never prolonged someone's suffering - without reason - just for the hell of it. He may have been a great, many things, but a sadist he was not." At this, Draco looked his father straight in the eyes and smirked.

His father immediately started fuming, almost to the point that his mouth started foaming. Draco ducked his head to hide the grin that had made itself known on his face, and cleared his throat loudly to make it seem he was just overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling and proceeded. "You see, grandfather was torn in half. Either he helped the girl - who was begging to put her out of her misery - and probably would have tainted his soul for all eternity, or he could walk away and let the girl die while going through agony. Like I said before Abraxas was a great many things, but a coward was not one of them. So he took out his wand, bent down to the girl's eyelevel, and told her to think about her happiest memory. He took out his wand, and he ended the girl's torment with two small words."

Assessing the crowd once more, Draco was sure he was able to discern tears in almost everyone's eyes. "Before he passed away, my grandfather told me this story. With tears streaming down his face, he asked me a question. He asked how I thought God would punish him for his sins. I mulled that over for a few seconds and told him that God does not punish... He forgives."

With that, Draco left the stage,; walked towards his grandfather's coffin, kissed it in a rare display of affection, and softly whispered, "May God have mercy on your soul." Slowly sauntering back towards his seat, the young veela could hear the deafening clapping coming from - almost - every guest in attendance.

The Supreme Pontiff who stood behind his altar - with tears in his eyes -, addressed the crowd. "Thank you Draco, for that beautiful eulogy, and your unwavering belief in God's forgiveness. Since we are nearing the last part of the ceremony, I would like to quote scripture to all of you one last time." Gazing at the crowd he continued, "I know for a fact that this is Abraxas' favourite psalm from the Holy Book, and it is in the line of Draco's eulogy: forgiveness." Clearing his throat, Xavier Malfoy spoke with emotion clearly discernible in his voice.

_'The Lord is merciful and gracious,_

_slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love._

_He will not always chide,_

_nor will he keep his anger forever._

_He does not deal with us according to our sins,_

_nor repay us according to our iniquities._

_For as high as the heavens are above the earth,_

_so great is his steadfast love toward those who fear him;_

_as far as the east is from the west,_

_so far does he remove our transgressions from us.' (Psalm 103:8-12)_

Slowly making his way from behind the altar, Xavier walked towards his brother's coffin and motioned for his sister-in-law; nephew; niece-in-law and grand-nephew to do the same. All five of them spoke at once.

_'Let us commend Abraxas to the mercy of God,_

_our maker and redeemer.'_

Finishing Abraxas' commendation, the four went back to their respective seats. The Supreme Pontiff continued with a last prayer of entrusting, after which the ceremony would officially be over.

_'Almighty God,_

_in your great love_

_you crafted us by your hand_

_and breathed life into us by your Spirit._

_Although we became a rebellious people,_

_you did not abandon us to our sin._

_In your tender mercy_

_you sent your Son_

_to restore in us your image._

_In obedience to your will_

_he gave up his life for us,_

_bearing in his body our sins on the cross._

_By your mighty power_

_you raised him from the grave_

_and exalted him to the throne of glory._

_Rejoicing in his victory_

_and trusting in your promise_

_to make alive all who turn to Christ,_

_we commend Abraxas to your mercy_

_and we join with all your faithful people_

_and the whole company of heaven_

_in the one unending song of praise:_

_glory and wisdom and honour_

_be to our God for ever and ever.'_

* * *

**Chapter A/N: I know some of you are pretty disappointed with Abraxas' death but it was necessary. After all he died before Draco went to Hogwarts and I don't want to change too much. Next chapter will include a Badass! Draco and he will also go to Diagon Alley to get his school stuff, there might even a chance he will leave for Hogwarts and meet with Hermione for the first time. My plan is to go through the first three years of Hogwarts rather fast because fourth year is when all the 'magic' will start.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**

**I have edited this chapter some more to fit in with my future updates. (17/06/2013)**


	8. The Dragon's (Power) Play

**Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the ubertalented JK Rowling and her cohorts.**

**I have mentione this earlier and I will mention it again: I will start using more and more from the ASOIAF & GOT franchises because of the plain brilliance of both the book and television series.**

**I would like to thank the few people who took some time to review my story, I really appreciate it. I have said that I would not base how fast I would write on how many reviews I get and I will stand by that statement but I do think that it does not take much time to post a small review. Those reviews actually help to know what the readers think of your story. So please review. =-)**

**Thank you to my Beta (l0stinl0ve), she Beta'ed it once more. She's really patient with me despite my many grammatical errors. So thank you, love! BTW don't forget to read her fics, they're fuckin' amazing. They're exceptionally well, I personally love them! So read them! Now!=-)**

* * *

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I hope to do it more regularly (2 updates a month max.) now. My time is rather scarce but I appreciate my fans and thus promise to finish this story. I hope you'll be happy to see me being back more regularly.**

**There is supposed to be a second part to this chapter, that is why it's so small, but my Beta doesn't answer my messages and mails. So, I don't know when I'll be able to upload that. When I do however, I'll delete this chapter, and merge it with the next one.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to CharmiaArkenstone! I know that he/she (don't rightly know if it's a dude or a dudette) has been dissapointed by the long wait, so this is for you!**

* * *

**Thank you those who read & review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Dragon's (Power) Play**_

* * *

_Diagon Alley, London, Greater London, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gringotts Head Goblin's Office_

_July 17, 1991_

Severus Snape was not a good man, not even close, but he had never felt the need for violence as he did right at that moment. That thirst for human blood. God, he hated Lucius Malfoy. The smug wanker was sitting in one of the armchairs adorning the office, smirking as if he won the lottery. _I guess in his case that sort of did happen, well a few hundred lotteries_. The enormous empire Lucius would inherit today, would have any man jumping with joy. Severus could only hope that his late mentor had one last trick up his sleeve, or else the Potions Master had no choice but to fear for the life of his godson.

Narcissa did not particularly like Gringotts. Though she knew they had nothing to fear from the goblin's, there was still an underlying fear of the vicious creatures that operated the bank. Goblin's have had a centuries-spanning rivalry with wizardkind over the Wand Ban, but they always had a close bond with the Founding House's of Castillo and Malfoy. The goblin's actually were part of the sentient coalition armies that eradicated the Ruling House's of Graziani (Italy), Rahn (Germany), and Strathclyde (UK).

Gringotts was a very important part of the Wizarding world, since it was the only Wizarding bank in existence. What not many wizards and witches knew, was that Gringotts Wizarding Bank was not owned by the goblin's. They just held the honour of managing and operating it in the stead of the true owner: the CasMal Corporation. After the British Ministry of Magic relinquished their control over the bank back to the goblin's in 1865, the bank got into enormous debts over the span of the next three decades, and was unable to pay back their loans to the Ministry. This - almost - bankruptcy led to the covert takeover by CasMal Corporation in 1898, provided that they were allowed to keep daily operation, and only had to report to the CEO/Managing Director and two Co-Chairman's of the company.

The only people present in the room were of course the aforementioned Lucius Malfoy, his mother Hélène-Victoire; his wife Narcissa, their son Draco, his once best friend Severus, his father's best friend Lord Álvaro Castillo, and Gringotts Head Goblin Zhivot. Today would mark an important day in the history of the House of Malfoy, the reading of the last will and testament of Abraxas Malfoy will herald in a new era and crown a new Lord Provost.

Clearing his throat, Zhivot stood up from his chair, and addressed the six wizards and witches that were segregated in his private office. "Welcome, members and allies of House Malfoy. We are here today to read the last will and testament of the late Abraxas, Son of Lazarius, Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy. As Magical Executor of Abraxas Malfoy's will, Lord Castillo is in charge of the reading. After every article, that part of the testament will officially go in effect, as it is part of the magic of Lord Malfoy's will. To ensure no interruptions, the magic in this room will not allow anybody to speak up, until the end of the reading."

Álvaro Castillo stood up from his chair and accepted the paper offered to him by the Head Goblin. After clearing his throat the dispel the lump that had formed, Lord Castillo started reading the testament out loud to the people and goblin currently present in the room.

"_'Last Will and Testament of Lord Abraxas Lazarius V of House Malfoy."_

"_I, Abraxas Lazarius Malfoy V, an adult wizard residing at Grafton Palace a.k.a. Malfoy Manor; Grafton; Wiltshire; England; United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, being sound of mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me."_

"_I appoint Lord Álvaro Raúl Castillo VII as my Personal Representative and Magical Executor to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Wizengamot supervision and without posting bond. If Lord Álvaro Raúl Castillo VII is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint Severus Tobias Snape to serve as my Personal Representative and Magical Executor, ask that he be permitted to serve without Wizengamot supervision and without posting bond."_

"_I direct my Personal Representative and Magical Executor to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Muggle and Wizarding estate taxes, Muggle and Wizarding inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my tomb, without the necessity of a Wizengamot or Gringotts order approving said expenses."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give my earthly goods to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his father Lucius Abraxas Malfoy carry the title of Co-Chairman of CasMal Corporation Inc., until Draco comes of age and officially claims his rightful position. Any important and major decisions regarding the Malfoy Estate and it's earthly goods will have to be approved by a triumvirate consisting of Adela Violetta Greengrass; Álvaro Raúl Castillo; and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. This triumvirate will come to disband after Draco comes of age."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give the title of Lord Provost of The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his father Lucius Abraxas Malfoy carry the title, until Draco comes of age and officially claims his rightful position. Any important and major decisions regarding The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy will have to be approved by a triumvirate consisting of Álvaro Raúl Castillo; Hélène-Victoire Caroline Malfoy née Goddaert; and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. This triumvirate will come to disband after Draco comes of age."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give both my Wizarding as Muggle Charitable Title's to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his mother Narcissa Selene Malfoy née Black carry the titles, until Draco comes of age and officially claims them.'"_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give both my Wizarding as Muggle Noble Title's to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his father Lucius Abraxas Malfoy carry the titles, until Draco comes of age and officially claims them."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give both my Wizarding as Muggle Political Title's to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his father Lucius Abraxas Malfoy carry the titles, until Draco comes of age and officially claims them."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give the titles of Prince Regnant of the Ignis & Terrae Veela Clans and Prince-Elector of the United Veela Clans to my grandson Draco Lucius Malfoy. May in his absence, his godfather Álvaro Raúl Castillo (and his heir) carry the titles, until Draco comes in his last veela inheritance and officially claims them."_

"_I devise, bequeath, and give the honour of control and supervision over Draco's upbringing and education to a duumvirate consisting of his mother Narcissa Selene Malfoy née Black and his godfather Severus Tobius Snape. This duumvirate will come to disband after Draco comes of age."_

"_If by a sad occurrence any representative may die, their position will be taken by a replacement appointed by the duumvirate consisting of Narcissa Selene Malfoy née Black and Severus Tobius Snape. If my beneficiary (Draco Lucius Malfoy) is sixteen years of age, he may claim that title with the permission of the duumvirate. Must anything happen to my beneficiary (Draco Lucius Malfoy) before he is in the capacity to claim any title, all wealth will be gifted to the House of Castillo as to honour the 1328 CasMal Treaty. Also, The Founding and Most Graceful House of Malfoy will be disbanded; and all Noble and Royal Titles will be voided."_

"_In all other respects, I hereby verify, confirm and adopt my said Last Will and Testament executed on June 30, 1980.'_

With that, the spell was broken, Lucius jumped up from his chair and flew in to a rage. "NOOO! I will not accept this!" Spittle flew out of his mouth and his eyes almost became as manic as Bellatrix Lestrange's. "I was his Heir;, he had no right to do this!"

Trying to placate his frantic client, Zhivot addressed him with utmost caution, "Calm down, Lord Luci-"

"Do not call me Lord Lucius! I am Lord Malfoy!"

Snorting mockingly, Severus retorted in stead of Zhivot. "No, you are not. Draco is Lord Malfoy. You are only a temporary replacement, and even then you have no real power. You will have to go through trium- and duumvirates with every major decision you wish to make. You are nothing more than a lycan on a silver leash."

Swiveling his head towards his former comrade, Lucius' eyes were lit with fury and rage. "It was you, wasn't it? You gave father this ridiculous idea, didn't you? You were always jealous of me."

"I was jealous of you? What exactly is there to be jealous of? You are a sociopathic phaedophile, who get's his rocks off by torturing and raping defenseless children. There is nothing to be jealous of." Standing up from his chair, Severus slowly sauntered towards Lucius with a mocking smirk on his face. "You are not Lord Malfoy, and you will never will be."

Furious Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son. "Then I'll just kill him." Everybody but the Gringotts Head Goblin, pulled out their wands and pointed them at the deranged Lucius Malfoy. On the verge of attacking his son, Lucius was shocked when Draco started laughing. Not an ordinary laugh, but a chilling sound that made his heart freeze and goose bumps break out on his pale skin. Addressing his son, Lucius tried to come over as angry, but failed because of his somewhat fearful stuttering. "What... What are you laughing at?"

Standing up, Draco taunted his father. "Grandfather was right. You are nothing more than a disgrace... a failure... a bleamish to the House of Malfoy." Not even bothering to take out his wand, Draco disarmed Lucius with a simple flick of his wrist. "Apparently you are also deaf. Did you not listen when Lord Castillo said that if I die before I come of age, all wealth will go to House Castillo and House Malfoy will be disbanded."

Seeing the uncertainty is Lucius' eyes, Draco went even further. Standing up straight, he let the silver cloak he was wearing fall to the ground. Closing his eyes, Draco focused all his energy on the task he was trying to accomplish. Feeling the pent up energy bubbling in his spine, two black wings - dripping with crimson blood - sprouted out of Draco's back, shredding his upper clothes in the process. Opening his eyes once more, Draco made sure they were pitch black.

Shivering from the fear he was feeling, Lucius let his wand fall out of his hand and on the marble office floor. Eyes wide with shock, he had never had the honour of seeing his son in all of his impressive - Dark Veela - glory. Looking around - without losing focus on his son - Lucius saw that nobody but Zhivot looked shocked, they looked as if they had already seen Draco like this before.

Spreading his wings, Draco used them to hover in front his father. "Let me make one thing clear. Iif you stay out of my way, I will stay out of yours. For now you are Lord Malfoy - with some restrictions - and nobody has to know what has happened here today. But, and it's a big but. If you ever raise your wand to in my direction again, I will rip out your heart out and eat it." Snarling, Draco popped down his fangs and planted them in Lucius' neck, only injecting enough veela venom to make him go through some 'minor' pains.

Pulling back his mouth back, Draco let go of his twitching father and watched him drop down on the ground going through utter agony. Using his veela magic to make his wings dissappear, Draco picked up his cloak and put it back on. Looking at the Head Goblin with narrowed eyes, Draco addressed with a silky but frightening voice. "Nothing of what happened here today will leave this room. Do I make myself clear? It would be a pity if something happened to you. Don't you agree?"

After seeing the goblin nod frantically in utter terror, Draco addressed his godfather. "Severus, take grand-mère to the International Floo Office and escort her to Chateau Delacour. Send Appolline my love, and tell François to make sure that grand-mère receives a full security detail." Dismissing his godfather with a nod, he walked towards his grandmother, and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. "Adieu, grand-mère. Je vous verrai bientôt." _(Farewell, grandmother. I shall see you soon)_

Waiting until both Hélène-Victoire and Severus had left the room, Draco shifted his attention towards his godfather. "Padrino. It was a pleasure seeing you once more."

Álvaro fondly gazed at his godson and replied. "Likewise, but what I would like to know is what you are planning on doing with Lucius."

"I was planning on calling an house-elf and have it Disapparate Lucius to his room at the Manor,." Draco retorted with a smirk on his face.

Amused, Lord Castillo shook his head. "You think of everything, don't you, my young Prince?" Standing up straight, he continued, "But it is time for me to bid you farewell, I have business to conduct and a new CEO/Managing Director to appoint. You wouldn't have any idea as to who I should pick, would you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco replied, "What about mother? She can combine it with her seat on the Wizengamot. Plus, she already has been groomed by grandfather to take over, should anything have happened to him."

"Good tip. Now I think it' is time for me to go back home. I bet Valentina _(his wife, Twin Soul and Primary Mate)_ is already missing me." Walking towards Narcissa, Lord Álvaro Castillo dropped a kiss on both her cheeks and left the room.

Taking a few breaths, Draco Malfoy called for his father's personal house-elf, "Dobby!"

Less than five seconds later, the aforementioned house-elf popped in to the office. "Young Master, wha's can Dobby do for Young Master do?"

"Take my father to his personal chambers, and make sure he does not leave until he is no longer in pain." Nodding towards the elf in an obvious sign of dominance, Draco waited until he heard the telltale house-elf popping sound, and turned towards his mother.

"Mother, are you interested in some dining?" Raising his eyebrow, Draco already knew what her answer would be, but asked out of politeness.

Walking seductively towards her son, Narcissa ducked her head and gave him a passionate kiss. "Of course, my little dragon." Paying no regard to the slack jawed goblin, she looped her arm with Draco's and together they walked out of Gringotts and onto Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: I hope you like this one because I loved writing it. My plan is to go through the first three years of Hogwarts rather fast because fourth year is when all the 'magic' will start. The whole 'Son of ... of House ...' is only a ceremonial aristocratic title, and not a legal one.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


End file.
